The reason i did it is YOU
by AngelicDELENA
Summary: Three lights hated the 5 senshi, and just because of hatred,they couldnt see their true feelings.Wi ll they be able to realize their true feelings before it is too late?S/U Y/R T/A R&R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Heeey guys,I am soooo sorry I couldn't update,there were problems with my university,but now that everything is solved I have decided to update a whole new story. And guess what? This time it is Sailor Moon!!!^ ^, yeap yeap Sailor Moon. It is my fave show so I decided to update about this anime.

So the couples will be: Usagi/Seiya, Rei/Yaten( I know that a great deal like Yaten and Minako,but Rei is my favorite of all 5,and Yaten is my fave of all 3,sooo Yaten and Rei),Ami/Taiki And the plot will practically be the same as the anime. But the situations,relationships will be different. And there will be some exceptions: Rei will be at the same school as the other girls. The guys will know from the beginning that the girls r senshi and vice versa.

Summary: They hated each others…They despised each other… But they didn't know what was waiting for them… Will they learn to befriend each other now that they r in danger? And will some of them realize their true feelings and be ready for sacrifice?... Read and review…

Chapter 1

The day was rainy… It has been raining for 3 days now… She looked through the window... She had some bad feelings,but she didn't know what was going to happen, it was something bad... However, she didn't want to disturb her friends,'cause it could be nothing. She saw people hurrying to work,some of them getting soak,as they had no umbrella. Suddenly it was cold… And it sent shivers down her spine… Something was definitely wrong… She braced herself and retrieved herself from the window and went to her wardrobe. She looked at the clock on the wall and….

"AAARRGHHHHH!!!!! I am late!! AGAIN!!!"

"SHUT UP USAGI!!! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"GO TO HELL,BRO!! I am LAAATEEE!!"

She hurried and threw on something,and was running down the steps when she tripped and fell to her face.

"Owwww,why am I so clumsy?"

She got up and hurried to the kitchen,took her sandwich and went out. 'Oh no,I forgot my umbrella…GREAT,Just greaaat…URGH'… Some time later the whole wet Usagi with a slight bruise on her face reached the school ,today something was different.. There was a crowd in front of the gate,the girls were everywhere and screaming. She barely noticed her friends in the crowd and went to their side.

"Hey girls,what's going on?"

"Guess what Usa—WHAT happened to your face?" Rei asked amused.

Usagi blushed "Welll….I tripped again?..." The girls giggled. It was the same everytime Usagi came to school she always had a bruise on her face or arm.

"You are sooo clumsy,Usagi"

"Shut up Meanie-Rei! Now tell me why everybody is screaming and why are we standing in the rain???"

"The Three Lights transformed to our school…." Ami answered.

"….."

The girls looked extremely nervous and it was obvious that they were uncomfortable. These 3 guys knew that they were Senshi and their secret might come out anytime… And there was 1 problem: They hated each other with passion. Suddenly the screaming grew and the girls saw limo coming to their school. The driver opened the door and three guys made their way through the crowd. The girls were standing at the side,they hoped that the guys won't see them and they definitely HOPED that they won't have the same classes. But little did they know…

"Ohhh,look what we have here" said a voice behind them. They turned and saw none other than Seiya with Yaten and Taiki behind him. "What are YOU doing here?"

"We could ask the same. We STUDY here" Minako scowled.

"Oh,guess what? From now we will be at the same school ,can you believe it Taiki? We will be at the same school,YAY" Yaten teased.

"Yeah,what a pleasure" Taiki mumbled.

"Just shut up and go. AND stay the hell away from us!"

"Easy,tall person. We are as happy as you,chill. Besides, YOU stay away from US!"

"Ok,Yaten,'s go Seiya,we are wasting our precious time ."

"We will c you soon girls" Seiya winked at Usagi,who rolled her eyes. 'Spoiled brat'

The guys made their way to the enter with girls behind them. In the class,everybody took their seat.

"I hope that we won't be at the same class as that pervets." Minako said,mocking praying.

"I don't think your prays were accepted,Mina" Ami said looking at the door. The girls followed her gaze and saw their teacher and the guys making their way to the class.

"Meet,class,we have new students. This is Seiya Kou,Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou. I think,you already know but anyways. Now please take the empty seats." The guys looked through the class,and there were only 3 empty seats which were: 1 next to Rei, 1 behind Usagi and the other in front of Ami. They groaned. 'Oh nooo,what a luck' Yaten thought. He took the place next to Rei,Taiki sat in front of Ami and Seiya sat behind Usagi.

"Hey,Odango! Long time no see!"

"Shut up,Seiya and for the record,my name is Usagi, U-S-A-G-I,not Odango."

"Anyways,Odango" Seiya smirked.

"Ughhhh" Usagi stomped her foot.

"You are so lucky that I am sitting next to you, any girl would die to be in your place"

"Oh,what a 'pleasure'. Shut your little mouse,Whitehead. AND do not touch me, do not look at me and even DO NOT think looking at my side!"

"HAH! What a loss,jeeeez,u r not pretty or something,why would I look at you anyway?" At this comment Rei was a little hurt. Yaten saw something in her eyes,but it vanished immediately as it appeared. Rei said nothing and looked at the board. 'Why didn't she say something? Was I too tough?Hah,chill Yaten,she deserves this, each of them deserve it!'

"Hi" Taiki mumbled

"Hi" Ami answered.

"Look,lets just take it easy,you don't bother me and I won't bother you ,deal?"

"Deal, besides I was not looking forward to see you in front of me, so don't worry"

The class was extremely awkward for the 8 students,but they tried to let it go. After the class was finished,they all made their ways to the Gym.

"Can you believe it? He said that I was not pretty!! Me! Not pretty! Hah! Not pretty my ass! Dumb whitehead!"

"Chill,Rei,just don't pay attention to what he is saying,ok? We don't need any more problems. We already have Galaxia and her crew to take care of." Ami said. Rei didn't answered and after they wore their uniforms,they went to the gym. Again there were a lot of girls and they surrounded the 3 guys.

"Hmphh..They are so full of themselves. What perverts,huh?"Minako scowled.

"Urghh,I would give anything just to beat the crap out of them!" Makoto said her hands in fists.

"MAKOTO!" the other 4 girls glared at their friends.

"What? Can I not wish? It is not like I will go and beat them!" She said as she crossed her arms with a frown on her face.'Why cant we be just friends? Why are they hating us so much? We must fight together not with each other…'

"Usagi are you okay?You seem distracted" Ami said with concern

"Yeah,I am fine" She faked a smile,however deep inside she was feeling sad. She didn't want to argue anymore…

"OKAY CLASS SETTLE DOWN!!Today you'll run 15 laps,so take your places!" And again the situation was the same: Yaten was next to Rei,Seiya behind Usagi and Taiki in front of Ami.

"Noooww,START!!!" the teacher yelled.

They began running. Rei was in front of everybody,Yaten close behind her.' I cant let some girl to beat me,right?Pull yourself together,Yaten,you have to beat her' Yaten began running faster. ' a little trick wont made any harm,right?' he smirked. He pushed Rei a little,but it was not a little trick,it caused Rei to lose her balance and fell hard on her wrist.

"AARGGHH!!!..."Rei twisted in pain as she hold her wrist. It was hurting like a hell. It looked like it was broken..Everybody stopped and the 4 girls rushed to Rei's side.

"REI! Are you alright? Are you okay? What is the matter? Why did you fall?" Usagi panicked.

"Calm down,Usagi,I am okay,just my wrist hurts a lot. I don't know why,I just tripped,I guess" Rei said looking at Yaten now with real hurt in her eyes. 'Oh my God,what have I done?i didn't mean any harm. And why the hell is she covering me?' Yaten was confused. he didn't understand anything. He was extremely confused,and for Yaten it was an exception.'cause he was never confused. He looked at Rei and then at her wrist. It looked swollen and was twisted in an unusual form. The bruise was already forming on her wrist. Yaten felt a little guilty. 'Cut it Yaten!!! What r u doing? You are feeling guilty about pushing HER? HAH!!! Remember! She is your enemy! But her wrist does look bad…'

"Mr. Browns,can we take Rei to the nurse please?" asked Amy.

"Yes,yes of course. Class go back to running, and you girls take her to the nurse,I hope you will be ok"

"Thank you very much,Mr. Browns" Usagi said and helped Rei to rise from the ground. She looked at Seiya who was looking slightly worried . He felt someone's gaze and looked at Usagi. He nodded at her. She nodded too understanding that he wanted to wish good luck. To say she was surprised was an understatement. He was always so rude to them and now he was worried?...

The girls took Rei to the nurse. 'Why? Why did he have to do that? Do I really deserve it? What have I done to him? Why is he so rude? And why am I thinking about him? Rei,calm down,he is an asshole! ASSHOLE! Now because of him I wont be able to fight or attack properly. What if Usagi gets hurt? Oh no,I have to pull myself together! But why was he looking at me like he was guilty? And why THE HELL did I cover him up? ARGHHH……..I am going crazy,my mind is gone,what the hell is it? Owwww,and my wrist hurts'…

"Oh my ,your wrist looks very bad"

"Thank you, we can see it too" Makoto growled

"Makoto!"Ami whispered. Makoto glared at the nurse and the nurse glared at her.

"It is twisted. I will have to bind it,dear. And you will have to be very careful. You must not carry heavy things and must not move it for 3 weeks!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? FOR 3 WEEKS?" The girls looked at Rei with sympathy in their eyes. They knew why she was so mad and worried.

"Do not wory,Rei,we are here" Minako winked at her.

After the nurse,the girls made their way to the checkroom to change their uniforms.

"Do you need any help Rei there?We are all ready"

"No thank you guys, I can do it and I will catch up with you."

"Ok"

Rei began undressing slowly. However she regretted not telling the girls to help her,cause her wrist was hurting like a hell.

"Owwww,DAMN! ARGHHH!!! Why?WHY ME? I have to protect Usagi!I have to fight...." Rei screamed with tears in her eyes. She cupped her face with her hands,crying a little. After awhile she calmed down and carried on taking her clothes off. At last she undressed herself and put on her pants. With the tshirt it was a little harder.

"Oww,no no no,I cant,it is hurting…"

"Easy" said a voice behid her. She turned around and saw Yatne standing there leaning against the locker with crossed arms.

"AAAARGGGHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?DONT YOU SEE I AM HALF NAKED?YOU PERVERT!" Rei tried to cover her chest with her shirt. Yaten blushed a little noticing her bra and her beautiful flat stomach…'What the hell Yaten?CUT IT,CUT IT!!!'

"Look,I came here to say sorry,ok? I didn't mean to hurt you like that and I am sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough sometimes! Just get the hell out of here! Apologies are not accepted! Now because of YOU I wont be able to fight and to protect Usagi!" Rei shouted at him. The anger was boiling inside her. He came to say sorry? HAH! Will he make her pain go and cure her wrist? She was now red from anger

"CHILL!! And I tried here to apologize, but I forgot whom I will apologize. So I take my words back! It was good for you! Now suffer! You don't even deserve my apologies!" Yaten shouted back. He was,too,very angry at her and at himself. What was he thinking when he came to apologize? For God's sake,it is REI we are talking about, with her temper,what the hell was he thinking?...Rei looked at him with rage and vice versa. They glared at each other for a long time.

"Now will you exit? I am trying to wear my shirt here!"

"From where I stand you can't wear it yourself,you are hurting, let me help you" Yaten said coldly.

"I don't need your help,whitehead!" Rei scowled and tried to pull her shirt,but her wrist DID hurt like a hell."Agrhh"

"Just stop being stubborn for once!" Yaten said coming closer to her. He stood a few meters away from her waiting for her answer. When she didn't answer,he understood that she really wanted him to help her. He calmly approached her,took her hurt hand and slowly tucked it through the shirt's then helped her to wear it fully. Rei blushed a little as she felt his hand brush against her stomach. Then she lifted her eyes and saw him looking back at her. They looked at each other, drowning in their eyes. Yaten wanted to caress her cheek,but he pulled himself together,mentally cursing himslef and cleared his throat and looked away. Rei did the same with a little blush on her face.

"Ehmm,here,you are ready"

"Thank you…I guess"

"You are welcome,I guess"

"Anyway,I gotta go,the girls are probably worried. Ja!"

"Yeah and the guys are waiting for me! Bye!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto,Minako,Usagi and Ami were standing outside the school waiting for Rei to come

"I am worried about her. Now she feels guilty that she wont be able to fight properly" Ami said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah,you r right. But we have to assure her it is ok. At least we are here for Usagi right? There wont be any harm with us by Usagi's side."Makoto answered.

"I hate it when you guys try to protect me. I am okay by myself. I can protect myself. So don't worry I am okay!" Uasgi said annoyed.

"But Usagi u r our princess so it is our duty and besides you are our friend!" Minako said.

Usagi was going to answer when she saw Seiya and Taiki coming their way.

"How is Rei? Is she alright?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah,she is okay,she is in the locker room" Ami said looking at Taiki. Taiki also looked at her,they held each other's gaze for a little longer than needed. 'How beautiful her eyes are. So blue, so magically deep water blue... WHAAAT? Taiki,what are you thinking? The guys would chop you if they heard it...' Ami looked at him and saw that he was debating in his head. She narrowed her eyes and then looked away.

"Hey girls I am sorry I made you wa.. What are they doing here?"

"We came to ask if you were okay. Your wrist looked pretty bad there" Seiya said.

"Yeah,I am fine"

"Hey guys,so are you ready?"Yaten approached them.

"Yeah lets…" Seiya was cut off by a scream. The 3 guys looked at each other and then at the girls and nodded.

"Fighter Star Power! MAKE UP!"

"Healer Star Power! MAKE UP!"

"Maher Star Power! MAKE UP!"

"Moon Eternal Power! MAKE UP!"

"Mars Crystal Power! MAKE UP!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! MAKE UP!

"Jupiter Crystal Power! MAKE UP!"

"Venus Crystal Power! MAKE UP!"

They all transformed and ran to the side of a scream. There was standing Sailor Iron Mouse with another victim.

"Well,well,look who is here! Don't you think that 8 senshi against me is a bit unfair? Anyway,I gotta go,it is not the star seed I need. Damn,Galaxia will be disappointed in me…" Iron mouse said and then vanished in the telephone boot.

"WAIT!" Makoto screamed but it was too late.

"Artist,artist, do you need more colour?" said the victim and attacked them with a great deal of paint tubes. They landed on Usagi,Makoto and Ami. The others made it in time. The 3 girls fall to the ground from the impact.

"HEEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" screamed Rei. She was going to attack but suddenly pain shoot through her wrist. "DAMN!!!!"

"Easy Rei, leave it to me. VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!" Venus attacked the youma and it hit him sending him to the ground.

"Star Ge..." Star Maker was going attack but Mercury stopped him. "No wait! Do not kill him! Sailor Moon,hurry!"

"Hai. STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPYYY KISSS!"

"BEAUTIFUUUUULLL!!!" his star seed returned to him and a young man fall to the ground. All the senshi transformed back.

"You will have to stop to interfere with us!" Yaten snapped

"You don't have a right to kill innocent people!"Usagi shot back.

"We want to find our princess and YOU are bothering us!"

"Oh bullshit Seiya! You can find your princess without attacking and killin people!" Makoto glared at him.

"What do you want tall person? Just SHUT UP!"

"UGHH" Makoto was going to beat him but was held by the girls.

"No Makoto he doesn't deserve that,just let him be" Minako said glaring at Seiya. Usagi looked at him and shook her head. And she thought after this afternoon they were coming around. But she was wrong.

"Guys,just lets go,we have a meeting with our manager" said Taiki walking off after throwing a glance at Ami. Seiya looked at Usagi and saw disappointment in her eyes. ' Why is she looking at me that way? What the hell? It was not me who wanted to fight!' Then he nodded at her and went after Taiki with Yaten close behind him.

The guys retrieved leaving the 5 girls standing there in the rain all alone and with only one thought. 'It will be one hell of a year'

A/N:WOOOHOOO,it was the longest chapter I've ever ,guys what do you think? Should I carry on or just delete it? Is it ugly or interesting? Please let me know your thoughts! Kisses and hugs,Aydan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I was thinking of deleting this story, as no one wanted to review, but after your review, dear Leonor de Eboli, I decided to continue it anyways, I mean with or without reviews. I enjoy writing Yaten/Rei fanfic with Seiya/Usagi and Taiki/Ami. I will try to make the plot as well as I can. So here is the chapter 2,enjoy it:)

P.S.I really apologize for the mistakes I make, English is my 3rd language, so please bear with me. If anything wrong, please just tell me, I would be very happy, and I will correct it

Chapter 2

The night was surprisingly without rain and there were a lot of stars at the sky. Although it was a fall night, it was very warm and calm. At 00:30 Rei was still awake. She was sitting in front of Shrine Temple, as she couldn't sleep. Her wrist wouldn't stop throbbing and it pissed the hell out of her. So after a lot of tossing and turning she gave up on sleeping. She stood up and went to the yard. It was really beautiful at nights there. There were a lot of light lamps surrounding the temple and a lot of flowers with different sorts. She thought the scent of the flowers was relaxing. And right now all she wanted to do was relax. She was tired of constant nervousness and panic. Just for once she wanted to forget everything and escape the real world. For once she wanted that night just for herself: not for Sailor Mars, just Rei… Rei sighed looking at the sky. The stars were shining so brightly. She liked when there were a lot of stars at the sky. She thought it was the symbol of happiness. Happiness… She thought about it. Was it really possible to be happy? Would she and her friends, especially Usagi, ever be happy without anything to worry? They were really tired of fighting nonstop. Of course it was their duty and Rei would give everything just to save Usagi and her friends, she would sacrifice herself for them without even blinking. Although she was not the strongest among the 8 senshi (The Outer senshi were stronger), she took all the responsibility of her friends' safety. She just loved them all and they were all she had, all the family… After her ojiisan's death, she was living alone. Although she tried to show herself happy, she was not. Loneliness was hard. And that's why she loved all her friends even more, if it was possible. They were always there for her, always by her side when she was sad, but she tried as much as she can not to show her sadness and bother her friends. They had enough problems without her… And the other main thing that bothered her was… love. She wanted to fall in love, to hold one person dear for her. Most of all she wanted to be LOVED. She wanted someone to hold her when she was sad, some shoulder to lean on when she was crying, someone to share her excitement when she wrote a new song, someone who would make her happy and whom she would make happy.

Rei sighed again. Of course all of these were wishes and just for once she let herself wish, dream. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she caught it half the way and exhausted wiped it. 'What are you doing Rei? You must pull yourself together. It is not time for childish dreams and wishes. You have a duty!!! You let yourself to loosen up. It is the first and the last time I did it. I have to think of my princess and not myself! I am so selfish. Everyone is right when they say that I am rude, selfish and heartless!!! Now I understand that it is true! I AM like that… I have to be strong for Usagi. I can't show any weakness and with crying right now I am doing it!!! CALM DOWN REI!' She again looked at the sky and saw the falling star. She wanted to make a wish, but which of them did she want most of all? She thought about it. Even though she wanted to find true love, she wished that Usagi was always safe with her friends by her side. She thought that dreaming and wishing of love would be selfish. Little did she know that, it was in front of her nose and all she had to do was notice HIM.

Rei looked back at the temple and felt that she couldn't go back to sleep as her wrist was bothering her, its pain grew hour by hour. So she decided to go the beach and walk a little. After all it was the second place she liked after Shrine Temple. She went inside, grabbed her jacket and began walking down to the beach with many thoughts in her head. 'Will we be able to ever defeat Galaxia? With every attack it is growing more and more dangerous. I am afraid for Usagi. I don't what I would do, if she was hurt or her Star steed taken. NO! It won't happen! I will do anything just to save her life, anything! And I am sure the girls would do the same. They will protect her even if I can't. So I have to keep myself calm and ready for everything. Just relax Rei, everything will be ok… I hope' She didn't even notice that she was already at the beach until she felt sand inside her shoes. She bent down and took of her shoes, feeling the sand with her toes. Then she slowly approached the sea, little by little till the water touched her skin. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy every moment of stillness and darkness with waves' noise at the back. It WAS really calming and soothing her. She opened her eyes and took a step back sitting on the sand. Her thoughts went back to the afternoon when the starlights showed up and all the things that happened between her and Yaten. Without noticing it, her hands were now in a fist balls. How dare he just push her like that? Who he thought he was to hurt her like that? 'Urhgg!!What the hell? Why in the earth am I thinking about him? About that whitehead asshole?... But I couldn't help but feel the sparks when his hand brushed my skin. His skin so soft and his pale green eyes… WHAT!!??? Yeap, now I am definitely losing my mind. Just greaaat, great!' She cursed herself for thinking that way of a certain starlight, but she WAS right. There was some strange feeling she couldn't name, some sparks when he touched her… Rei sighed trying to clear her mind. Why was she thinking about Yaten of all people? He was so rude and cold, so… so… so caring when he helped her this afternoon. Shit! She was losing it! Caring? Yaten and caring? She laughed out loud. She really was going crazy,man. It was Yaten for crying out loud!! Care and him were the opposite words! Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps behind her and then familiar voice. "What are you doing here at this time alone?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yaten couldn't sleep. The face of their princess didn't go from his view. He always had nightmares every time he tried to sleep. He couldn't help it. She was like glued to his mind and wouldn't go away for just a minute. He was becoming impatient. Their search was taking too long and still there was no sign of her. He rubbed his eyes and rose from his bed. The house was dark. Probably everyone was sleeping right now. He looked at the clock. It showed 2:30 am. What the hell? He had school in the morning, now he would have to sleep at the classes. He just couldn't sleep. He decided to take a little walk. Maybe some fresh air would help him. He stood up, threw on a shirt and a khaki shorts, grabbed his keys and jacket, and went out. He began walking his hands in his pockets looking at the pavement without thinking where to go. He just went and would see where his feet would carry him. He really was tired of always being on the alert. Music was the only escape that he and his brothers had. Although it was again about their princess, when he sang or played , he was relaxing and forgetting about everything. Like it was just him,his brohers and their princess. Not their destroyed planet or the nonstop attacks or definitely not that annoying girls.

He opened his eyes and thought about today. Pushing her like that was not really very nice of him. Even for HIM it was rude and egoistic. What was he thinking? But again he just wanted to win. He wasn't the one to lose a battle or competition. It would be a shame for him to lose. Even though he couldn't bare losing, he felt guilty. Her wrist was twisted badly, he could see that. No one but him and her knew that he was the reason she fell. He didn't understand her try to cover him up. Why would she do that? It was not like they were friends or something.

Yaten looked at the sky and thought about Rei. Even though this morning he said that she was not beautiful, he was lying. She was extremely pretty, attractive with her raven hair and dark brown eyes. And for the first time today while helping her he noticed how well shaped she was. Her curves were perfect. But it was nothing,right? It didn't mean he was fond of her or something like that. He just wanted to push away that strange feeling whenever he saw her or that strange connection when he accidentally touched her skin. No,what was he thinking? It was wrong!!! He shouldn't have let himself to think about her that way.

He then noticed that he was on the beach and was walking through the sand. He kicked off his shoes and began walking barefoot. After walking a little he noticed someone sitting not far from him. He began approaching the person. When he came a little nearer he was surprised to see none other than Rei herself sitting there with her head down on her knees bracing her tiny body with her hands. What was she doing by herself at this time on the beach?

"What are you doing here at this time alone?" He saw she was startled and looked up at him. He noticed that her eyes were a little puffy and her cheeks were tearstained. 'I wonder what is wrong? It is not like Rei to cry. She is always the tough one…'

Rei looked up and was surprised to see Yaten standing in front of her. Of all people she definitely didn't expect to see him here. She noticed that he was examining her and understood that he probably saw her eyes and cheeks. She turned her head away trying to hide her sadness and putting on a mask as always.

"None of your business!" she snapped

"Yeah you are right, why on the earth did I think to ask you that question? Someone mean and rude like you?"

"Ha! Look who is talking! The one who pushed me out of his way just to win?" Rei looked at him with anger flashing in her eyes. Yaten stood back, taken aback by her words. Again that damn guilt. Why was he feeling guilty? He never felt guilty! He looked at her expressionless and saw flames burning in her eyes. He knew she was still angry with him. He sighed and looked at his feet.

"Look, about that, I am really sorry, I didn't mean to push you like that. I confess that, even for me it was rude. So I am sorry ok? I never wanted situation to turn out like that…" Rei calmed down a little and was surprised to hear those words from him. She sensed that he was truly sorry and her sensations were always true and strong. There was a minute's silence between them. After awhile she decided to break it.

"It is okay. Apologies accepted. And I am sorry for this afternoon, I snapped at you, it was also rude of me, I was just angry and disappointed in myself. Sooo, sorry"

"I know, I understand, it is okay, really" Yaten said sitting next to her. For awhile neither of them spoke. They just looked at the sea and enjoyed the silence. Surprisingly the silence was not awkward, neither it was comfortable. They even for awhile forgot about each other, each of them drowning in the pool of their thoughts. On one hand they were the same. Both were alone and both wanted to escape this real world just to live their own fate, to control their destiny themselves. And they both knew that it was impossible. But on the other hand, they were opposites. Yaten was careless and didn't think of anything else but his princess, he didn't care about anyone else but himself and his brothers, meanwhile Rei was caring even though she was mean and rude sometimes and she thought of everyone but herself. Rei looked at Yaten and saw him looking back at her.

"So you didn't tell me what are you doing this late here?"

"I just couldn't sleep, my wrist hurts and I have a lot on my mind. What about you?"

"The same here. I just couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned but nope, no success. What are you thinking about?"

"About Galaxia, about our fight and Usagi. I don't know how to protect her, how to keep her safe and the others." She looked at the sea with sad eyes. He noticed that and became angry. Why was she always acting like it was her who was the only one to save Usagi? Why was she trying to take all the responsibility and all the blame? It was not fair… Not fair for her. He knew that feeling and he definitely knew that it was one hell of a suffer.

"Why are you taking all the responsibility on yourself? It is not like the world is turning around you! You can't do all the work alone! So just chill!" Yaten snapped.

"It is none of your business. It is not like you care or something. You can't tell me what to do and what not to. It is MY business so stay away and keep your little nose out of my life!" she shot back.

"You are right, why would I care? You are not worth of my precious time! And here it tried to help! I am leaving! Sit here all alone like owl!" he yelled standing up and taking his shoes.

"Go! Leave! It is not like I need you or something! Being alone like owl is better than being with YOU!" Rei snapped, standing up too. They glared at each other for awhile. It looked like they were ready to kill each other if it was not for their duty and princesses. The falmes were dancing in both eyes and fists were forming. Rei frowned and crossed her arms waiting for him to leave. Yaten noticed that and thought for a moment to stay and annoy the hell out of her. But then he changed his mind because she was boring and he was annoyed himself. So for once he obliged her. He turned and walked away. Rei looked at his retreating form till he was out of sight, then she sighed and began walking along the beach. And she thought that they were having a civil conversation. She was becoming irritated and tired of constant snapping and arguing. Slowly she went back to the temple and had a restless sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ami Mizuno looked at the clock beside her bed. 7 am. It was too early for school as the classes only began at 8:30. So she decided to visit library, return books she had read and borrow some news. She got up, dressed, had breakfast and went out the door. She began walking towards the school thinking about Rei. She wondered how Rei was doing? Of all people she knew it was hard to sleep or even to move with broken wrist. When she was little she fell and broke her arm and couldn't sleep for 3 days. Only after 3 days its pain lessened a little. And besides she worried about Rei. She was the strongest of the 4 sailors. Now that she couldn't attack she also feared for Usagi. What if something happened and they lose without Rei? She shuddered at the thought and pushed away them trying to think optimistically. Everything would be ok. 3 weeks is not that long time right? They would be able to fight till Rei was better. At least she would do anything she could and she was sure that the others too, would do that. She noticed that she was already standing in front of the school. She entered the building and made her way to the library. There were few students there and here, but except that she couldn't see anyone that she knew. She entered the library and saw the librarian talking to someone, she couldn't exactly see whom as the shelves didn't let her.

"Hey Mrs. Koshimoto, I brought the books I borrowed and would like to take some…Oh" she couldn't finish her sentence as she saw that the person Mrs. Koshimoto was talking to was none other than Taiki Kou. He looked down at her surprised to see her that early. He knew that she was hard-worker, but didn't know this much.

"Oh good morning Mizuno-san, thank you very much. Do you see that,Mr. Kou? She is so punctual. Every time she borrows books, she returns them in time she said she would. Isn't that very nice of her?" Old woman smiled down at her. Ami's cheeks flushed a little.

"Yes,of course" Taiki said smile tugging in his lips. 'She is cute when she blushes'

"Thank you, Mrs. Good morning, Taiki-san"

"Morning, Mizuno-san"

"Please, Ami, wait a little I will bring the books you want" The woman said taking the list of books from Ami. Taiki and Ami stood there awkwardly, each looking everywhere but at each other. Finally Ami couldn't stand it and broke the silence.

"So how is it going? Are you satisfied with our library?"

"Everything is ok, thank you. As for the library, yeah I am satisfied, but in Kinmoku there was better one" he answered with sad expression. Ami noticed that and felt pity towards the tall young man. She imagined just for a moment how would she and her friends cope if it was the earth that was destroyed. She felt dizzy as she thought about that and pushed away the thoughts immediately.

"I am sorry"

"For what?" Taiki asked confused. For what was she apologizing?

"That your planet was destroyed. I am sorry that you have to tolerate that pain. I don't know how I would cope if it was me. You know you are very storng person,Taiki-san, you and your brothers." Ami said softly sincerity shining in her eyes and took his hand in her little ones. Taiki looked surprised and taken aback by her confession,movement and softness. He didn't except her to say that. He looked at her trying to see if there was any sarcasm, but he couldn't see any. After awhile his expression became soft and smiled a little at her.

"Thank you, Mizuno-san. I really appreciate it" He said caressing her hands with his thumbs. At this moment electricity shot through their bodies and sparks flew. It was such a strong sensation that anybody looking from aside could almost see sparks between them. Ami looked at their entwined hands and blushed. Even though she didn't want it, she had to admit that their hands fit perfectly like a puzzle. She didn't now why, but it felt good and surprisingly right. She then looked back at him and saw many emotions in his eyes that she couldn't name. It was a strange feeling.

"Here are your books,Mizuno-san" The librarian said, as the couple jumped apart blushing furiously. The old woman didn't even seem to notice the connection between them.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Koshimoto. I will return them soon, I promise" Ami said smiling and taking the books.

"You are welcome my dear, have a nice day"

"Thank you, good-bye. See you,Taiki-san in 20 minutes" she said looking down and not daring to look at him. And with that she went away.

Taiki's eyes followed her till she was nowhere seen. What was that feeling? Why was he feeling that way? It was not like him. But she was so soft and caring. He shook his head and cleared his throat trying to get rid of those thoughts. He couldn't think that, he mustn't think that, it was wrong. He, as well, farewelled with the librarian and exited the library.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi, for the first time in her life, woke up early this morning. She even herself was surprised. She got up,made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She looked at her reflection. Her eyes had bags under them. Probably it was because of constant irritation and nervousness. She hated it…She really hated it when her friends tried to protect her sacrificing themselves for her. She has already lost them once. She didn't to live that nightmare again. She didn't know if she would bare the pain this time. No… She definitely would not!... She shook her head freeing her mind of that thoughts. She quickly washed her face and got dressed descending the stairs. She for once had her breakfast properly, then took her jacket and the keys and went out the door. She was walking slowly towards the school. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man coming her way. Suddenly she bumped into him and her books and papers flew everywhere,the impact sending her to the ground. But she never felt the ground. Instead she felt two arms encircling her waist and held her close to their chest. She slowly opened her eyes and saw two dark blue eyes looking back at her.

"Clutz, aren't we, Odango?" Seiya smirked looking at her amused. Usagi pushed away him and freed herself from his hands. She looked annoyed at him anger slowly rising.

"Shut up Seiya! And for the 100th time, I am not ODANGO! You dumbhead!Stop calling me that!"

"Oh,my my, instead of thanking me for catching you are yelling at me? Isn't it a little harsh Odango?"

"Ughhh, you are impossible! I HATE you!"

"I love you too, dear" Usagi slapped his shoulder and bent down to pick up her books. Seiya also bent down to help her. After a minute she was all ready to go to school.

"Thank you" she mumbled pushing him aside and began walking. But she felt him grab her wrist.

"Hey where are you going? Let me escort you. I am going to the school too" Usagi looked for a minute at him, and understood that he wouldn't let her alone even if she declined.

"Ok,lets go then" They began slowly walking towards the school, not talking,silence between them. However, it was not an awkward one. It was comfortable. She didn't know why, but Usagi felt safe and calm with Seiya by her side. Like if anything would happen he would protect her. She didn't know why she felt that way. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Seiya looking at her. He examined her and saw her deep in thought. Even if he didn't say that aloud, he had to admit that she was very beautiful and her Odangos fit her perfectly. Her features were very small and soft, caring. Anyone who looked at her could tell that she was softy.

Usagi felt someone looking at her and caught Seiya's eyes. He blushed a little and looked away, rubbing his neck,the sign of nervousness.

"So, Odango, do you have a boyfriend?"

The question startled Usagi. The tears made their way to her eyes as she thought about her Mamo-chan. Seiya seemed to notice her sudden change in mood and cursed himself for asking her that question. But why was she so sad? He looked at her waiting for an answer.

"I had one" she said barely above the whisper.

"What happened?" Seiya asked with concern in his voice. She looked up at him and saw the worried expression on his face. A soft smile appeared on her face even though it did not reach her sad eyes. He could see the storm of emotions in her eyes.

"He died" she whispered now the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey hey please, don't cry. Crying doesn't suit you. I am sorry about it, really I am sorry. But try to move on. Just remember the sweet memories about him and enjoy your life. I am sure that he would want it that way. He wouldn't want to you grieve for him and always be sad. Cheer up. I am sure that right now he is looking down at you and is very proud of you" Seiya said wiping the tears with his thumb pads. Usagi was touched by his words and she knew he was right. Mamoru wouldn't want her to be sad. He would want her to see happy even if it was with another person. She smiled at Seiya and this time it reached her eyes. Her eyes shone form tears but she smiled widely. She suddenly did something that neither of them expected. She hugged him. He was shocked first but then returned her hug burying his face in her hair. Her scent was so sweet just like herself… After awhile she pulled back and again smiled at him

"Thank you so much Seiya. You really helped me"

"You are welcome. I don't want to see you sad anymore. Sad expressions don't fit your Odangos" he teased and winked at her. Usagi laughed and shoved him.

"Ouch,that hurt Odango" he said mocking hurt. They were so wrapped in their conversation that they didn't even notice that they were standing outside the school.

"Anyway, I gotta go, Odango, JA!"

"Bye Seiya" Usagi waved and made her way to the class. She saw all of her friends were already there. Minako and Makoto were giggling about something. Rei sat in the corner looking tired and sleepy. And Ami as usual was reading a book. Minako looked up and saw Usagi at the door.

"OMG! Makoto, pinch me please" Makoto pinched her.

"Heeey! It hurts" Minako said slapping her hand away.

"What? You yourself said that! Anyway, why did do you do that?"

"Am I dreaming or Usagi is standing there at the door 5 minutes before the class?" Makoto followed her gaze and was surprised as well.

"Well, it is an event of the century" She said amused

"Oh shut up Makoto!" Usagi said glaring at her friend. She took her seat and waited for the class to begin. She looked at the door and saw 3 brothers entering the classroom. Seiya as usual took his seat behind her, winking at her at the way. Taiki sat in front of Ami, and Yaten took his seat next to Rei.

Yaten noticed that even though Rei's things and bag were there, she was not there. He searched the class until his eyes landed on Rei, who was deep in thought looking through the window. Her wrist was still wrapped and she looked exhausted. Rei turned her head and looked at him. Her sad expression changed immediately as she saw him looking at her. She glared at him and turned her head away,again looking through the window. Yaten also glared at her and then sighed turning his attention to the class. After awhile Rei decided to return to her seat. She stood up and slowly walked to her seat. She sat down at her desk, her leg brushing Yaten's in the process. Both of them looked at their legs feeling goosebumps. And then they looked at each other confusion in both eyes. What was this feeling?...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Heey,I am back with a whole new chapter: ) Sooo, dear, Leonor, thank you soooo much for your warm words, I really appreciate it and am happy that you like it so much. Yeah you are right, sometimes reviews aren't so important. I just enjoy writing this story, so I will go on with or without reviews:) As for the kissing thing, you know I really want to describe their relationship, how it is forming, turning into a friendship and then more. So kissing thing will wait a little,sorry. I want to write every detail,their thoughts and feelings, so it may take a little longer, I apologize)) And about the lemon… you know, I am not so good at writing lemons as I have never written and to tell the truth I just didn't want to write. I can describe something close to it, but not the whole scene. But I promise that I will think about that: ) So here is the 3rd chapter. There will be a lot of Yaten/Rei moments, I promise, and a little the other couples. Enjoy it.

Chapter 3

The bell rang indicating that the 5th period was over. The girls sighed. It was boring today. Nothing interesting. Even for Ami this day was such a dull day. Every day there used to happen some funny things or something like that, but today none.

Yaten stood from his desk looking at his partner and he was very surprised to see that Rei was fast asleep with her head on the desk. His eyes softened a little as he looked at sleeping form of her. Yesterday it must have been really too hard for her with all wrist thing and those thoughts. And he was sure he didn't make it any better for her, just the opposite, making it much harder. He sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. He was tired too. He didn't get any sleep either after he came back. He just sat and sat and sat. He was thinking about their conversation or can I say argue with Rei. He really didn't understand why the hell he became angry and why on earth would he care about unfairness towards her. He was extremely confused and he hated that feeling. He always wanted an answer, but in this situation he couldn't find any. Irritation would be an understatement.

Yaten again looked at her, debating in his head whether to wake her up or not. After a moment of thinking he decided to let her sleep. After all, her friends would wake her up. He cast a glance to her friends seeing that they were preparing for the next class and readying their bags as it was Gym. Ughhh, he hated Gym after that little incident. He knew that again Rei would beat him up if they ran and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about that. He would have to deal with defeat. So he decided to skip Gym this time and to be safe he would hide in the closet so that no one would see him. He smiled a little to himself and exited the classroom making his way to the closet.

Minako looked at her friend and felt sympathy. It was not for Rei to sleep in the middle of the class. She must have been really tired after all that happened yesterday. She looked at the girls and saw that they were also looking at Rei with sympathy written all over their faces.

" I feel sorry for her. She was exhausted yesterday. The pain and guilt ate her inside all day. I wish there was something we could do" Makoto said sadly

"Yeah, you are right. It WAS hard for her yesterday. What do you think? Should we wake her up?" Usagi said with concern in her voice.

"I think,let's leave her alone and sleep. It wont do any harm for her just to skip one class. Besides it would be the first time for her. What do you think, girls?"

"I agree with Minako. Let's just leave her sleep. We will write a note for her and will meet her at the entrance of the school." Ami said smiling and taking a paper and a pen. She wrote a little note for her, put it at Rei's desk and closed her bag. She looked at the other girls and smiled. They smiled back taking their bags and making their way to the door. And then they opened the door and went out, leaving Rei alone in the classroom. They went to the locker room, changed and entered the gym. Usagi looked through the gym and saw that 1 of the brothers was missing. She saw Seiya looking and smiling at her. She smiled back approaching them with the girls behind her.

"Hey" she said gaining Taiki's attention also. He looked and Usagi, then at Ami.

"Hey,Odango. So how are you?"

"I am fine thank you, what about you?"

"Ehhh, with all the girls screaming and chasing you it is a little hard for us, but I am trying to be good" he said cocky grin appearing on his face.

"Owww,come on, you are so full of yourself Seiya" Minoka whined.

"What? It is true! Isn't it Taiki??"

"Yeah, for the first time in my life I agree with Seiya. Wow, I am surprised myself, Seiya" Taiki said smirking earning giggles from the girls and a glare from Seiya.

"Hey,bro? You need some lesson?" he said through the gritted teeth.

"Ok,chill, you know that it is a joke. So girls, where is Rei? I saw her sleeping during the class" Taiki said puzzled.

"She is in the classroom. We didn't want to wake her up, considering the tough day she had yesterday" Ami said softly. Taiki looked at her. 'How caring she is. Even to me she was soft and caring yesterday, to the person who despised them for so long. Maybe we were wrong? Maybe after all these girls are not our enemies? I don't know what to think anymore. They seem to me very kind and so pure-hearted. I think I will have to talk to my brothers. We have to stop acting like that towards them'. Little did he know that Seiya was thinking the same thing. He, also, didn't want to argue anymore. He was really fond of these girls, even Makoto. They were so naïve and would not do any harm. They were so dedicated to their princess just like him and his brothers. Yeap, he and his brothers would have a serious talk about this topic. Even if they didn't agree with him, he wouldn't act like a jerk to them like before. His gut told him that, Taiki would share the same opinion with him. But Yaten… To persuade Yaten would be much harder, he thought. And that was when he noticed that Yaten was missing. He frowned and looked through the class but couldn't find him.

"Hey,Taiki, do you know where Yaten is?"

"Yeah, he said that he will skip today gym, he wasn't in the mood."

"And where has he gone?"

"He said he would be in the closet" Seiya looked dumb at him. Closet? What the hell?

"Ermm,closet?" Minako said looking bewildered.

"Yeah,closet. He said he didn't want anyone to bother him and he thought that the closet was the most silent and deserted place here" The girls looked at each other dumbfounded and then Usagi erupted into a laughter. The other 5 looked at each other and joined her laughing at Yaten's funny way of thiking. Hell,there were so many deserted rooms in this school. Why closet of all place?

"Yeaah, your brother is hard to understand" Makoto said through giggles.

"Huh, and this is the tiniest thing that you have yet seen," Seiya said amused. Taiki shook his head smiling and at that moment the bell rang and the teacher entered the gym beginning the class.

_It was dark. So dark that she even couldn't see her own hands. She looked around her but no success. She couldn't see anything. Suddenly the scene changed and she found herself in the middle of black and red realm. She looked around and saw figures lying next to her. She approached a little seeing that the figures lying on the ground were her friends and the starlights. Then she heard an evil laugh_

"_HAHAHA, now all the star seeds I need are mine!!! Now the galaxy will obey me! It is mine! Mine!"_

_Rei looked at the side of the voice and saw Galaxia standing there with 13 star seeds in her hands. _

"_NO! NO! USAGI! GIVE ME BACK THE STAR SEEDS, YOU WITCH!"_

"_HUH! And who do you think YOU are to shout at me? Now you will regret that you ever talked to me that way!" Galaxia yelled ready to attack. Her bracelets shone and a bright yellow light was making its way towards Rei. She closed her eyes waiting for pain shoot through her body._

Suddenly Rei jumped and looked around her sweating hard. She saw that she was in the classroom and she was alone. After awhile she understood that it was just a dream and sighed in relief. What was that dream about? Why did she have such a dream? Was some kind of sign? Was it really going to happen? No it couldn't. Either way it would be the end of the world. Usagi couldn't be dead. No she wouldn't let that happen! Not in a million years! Galaxia won't be able to defeat them. How hard she tried to convince herself, still there was fear inside her. That dream seemed so real like it was really happening. That scene was still in front of her. All her friends lying there lifeless. Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Seiya, Taiki, USAGI! Even seeing Yaten like that, she felt dizzy. No matter what even he didn't deserve to die! She didn't know why but at the thought of Yaten being dead, she shuddered. She didn't want him to die. No, no matter how hard she was on him, she won't bear to see him dead. But why? Why? Wasn't he the one that made her suffer? Wasn't he the one that was the reason she was hurt now? Wasn't he the reason that she couldn't attack properly? Then why did she feel dizzy?

Rei sighed. Probably it was the effect of her dream. She didn't care about Yaten, right? She was indifferent to him. She tried to persuade herself. However,deep down she knew that she was not. There was something about him. But she couldn't put a finger on what that was. Then she noticed something under her hand crumpling. She lifted her hand and saw a note.

_Dear Rei. We know that yesterday you didn't get any sleep and that's why we decided to let you sleep. Don't worry about the class, we will think something. Just try to rest a little._

_Love,_

_Ami_

Shit! She has totally forgotten about gym. She slapped her hand to her forehead cursing herself for being so irresponsible. She looked at her watch and saw that she was already 15 minutes late, so there was no point in going. She slowly stood and packed her bag. She would wait for her friends outside. Rei exited the classroom and walked thorugh the hall. The hall was quiet and there was no one there. Probably, everyone was either at home or at the class. She wasn't looking down her feet so she didn't see that there was some water on the floor. And in a moment there was a loud crash and Rei slipped falling through the door.

"DON'T CLOSE… the door…" she heard someone say. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground,but she didn't. Instead she landed on something or rather someone soft.

"ARGHHH!" The person screamed and they both fell to the ground Rei's back to the person as she was on the top. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was sitting between someone's legs and her back was leaning to the muscular chest.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rei looked up and saw a pair of pale green eyes looking down at her, flames dancing in his eyes. However, when he saw that it was her, his eyes softened a little but frown stayed. Rei looked at Yaten and noticed that they were santimeters away from each other. Yaten saw Rei blushing and he then himself found them in an awkward situation. His cheeks flushed a little. They looked at each other, each of them lost in their own little world. That was when Yaten noticed how beautiful and deep her eyes were. They were dark dark brown but there was a glimpse of purple which made her even more beautiful. It fit perfectly with her raven hair and white skin. And her eyes were so emotional, like two deep pools of emotions. He then studied her face, seeing how little her nose was and how full her rosy lips were. Her cheekbones were a little high, and her eyebrows were as raven as her hair. She didn't have any make-up except mascara which made her look extremely pretty…

Rei saw Yaten looking at her face and examining her making her blush. She gazed at him. How she wanted to caress his cheek and run her hand through his silver hair. She frowned and was surprised at herself. Why was she thinking things like that? She cleared her throat making Yaten wake up from his imagination.

"Errr, would you mind, you know, moving a little,please?" he said barely above a whisper.

" Oh, I am so sorry, of course" Reii said turning crimson and moving to the side sitting next to didn't dare to look up at him. How could she think so intimidate about him? For awhile none of them dared to speak, each of them too embarrassed. Then Rei remembered something.

"Why did you say not to close the door?"

"Oh, yeah, the door won't open from inside. It opens only from outside, soo, we are stuck here until our friends notice our absence and come to look for us" Yaten said annoyed. Rei couldn't believe her ears.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? You want to say that I am stuck here? With YOU?"

"HUH! I am not pleased, either, to be stuck here with YOU!" Yaten snapped back. They glared at each other,both of them forgetting the moment which passed between them only a minute ago.

' This dumbhead is so full of himself! I cant believe it I am stuck here with HIM! Now what am I to do? I cant ring the girls up, as they are in the class now. I guess I will have to bear this jerk and wait for the end of the period. I can't believe you Rei! One moment you were thinking about running a hand through his hair and now you cursing him? I am confused, CONFUSED! I don't understand my actions even myself! What am I doing? Why am I so hesitating?' Rei ran a hand through her hair and sighed irritated. She was getting tired of this confusion and hesitation!

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, fine I guess" Yaten was shocked of her soft answer. He waited for her to scream, to yell at him to stay the hell out of her life. She must be really exhausted, or else she wouldn't be so kind,right? He looked at her and saw that she was in deep thought and there was somehow far expression on her face.

Rei thought about that dream again. She was scared. For the first time in her life she was very scared and didn't know what to do. What if it was true? What if Galaxia will get the star seeds? Does that mean that she will fail her princess and her friends? That there will be no one alive anymore? No Usagi as a best friend? No Yaten to argue with or Seiya,Minako,Makoto to joke with or no Taiki, Ami to study with? And what about Haruka,Michiru,Setsuna and Hotaru? What will she do without them by their sides? The strongest sailor scouts and dear, caring friends? And whose was the 13th star seed? Who was another victim of Galaxia? She shook her head, trying to calm down. But she couldn't. No, she couldn't. She was feeling tears burning under her eyelashes. But she wont let them fall! She cant show any sign of weakness in front of Yaten! Yaten… She turned her head and looked at him. What if she would never see those beautiful green eyes? What if she will never be able again to yell at him? To be angry with him? What if she wont be able to see his soft face again?

Yaten saw that Rei was fighting her tears. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

"Are you okay? You seem sad. What's the matter?" he said nearing her a little and looking at her with worried expression. Rei thought for a moment. Should she tell him about that dream? No, she couldn't. She couldn't make him worry and suffer just like herself. It would be egoistic of her. She didn't want him to worry more than he was. He had enough problems with his princess and was already tired and disappointed. She nodded her head.

"I am okay, just a little tired"

"Don't lie to me! I can see that you are fighting your tears… Rei, look at me" Yaten said taking her chin between his fingers and turning her head towards his face. She looked at him through the tears. "Tell me what's wrong?" Rei shook her head

"No! I can't! please do not push this topic any further! Just let's drop it!" she said pleading. She couldn't hold the tears anymore. They were pouring down her cheeks. Yaten felt concerned and decided to drop it. He wiped the tears with his thumbs and caressed her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything will be ok, I promise…" he said drawing her closer and hugging her. For some reason he couldn't stand her cry. He always had seen her so bubbly and with temper,so strong and tough. This Rei was not herself. Weakness didn't fit her a little bit! He held her even closer burying his head inside her hair. Rei first wanted to pull away, but feeling his grip growing stronger she gave up and wrapped her tiny hands around his waist squeezing him a little. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and silently cried. Yaten patted her head playing with her hair. He let her cry and pour her heart. He couldn't understand why he was being softy, but holding her like that felt strangely right and good. Like a piece of him was missing and right now he was complete. He shook his head. No! it was not like that. He was just trying to comfort the crying girl. He would it for any crying girl right? Anyone in his place would do the same thing. So he let these thoughts drop and held her closer,raising his head and leaning against the wall. After some crying Rei's cries soothed down. She stayed a little longer in that position. She liked it. She hated to admit that but she liked him holding her like that. It was calming her, like his presence was making the pain go. He was just a friend right? Just a friend. She looked up at him with puffy eyes and smiled a little.

"Thank you so much. I really needed that. Thank you" she whispered her smile growing.

"You are welcome. Just know that if you need someone to talk to, come to me and I will hear you out, I promise" Yaten said softly. They looked at each other and began leaning closer. Little by little their faces were nearing and their noses bumped into each other. As their lips were about to touch…

RIIIING!!!!

They jumped apart, turning the dark shade of crimson. What the hell were they thinking? They were about to kiss! Now their minds were truly gone! ' Yaten what the hell were you thinking? You were using the situation for your benefit! You were about to kiss her! BAKA,baka! She was vulnerable and you used that moment. If she was in her right mind she would shoot you down! Ughh! I am going crazy! Right now I am talking to myself!' Yaten mentally kicked himself. He then looked at her and saw that she already stood up and was taking her phone. He stood up too and brushed his pants.

"Errr, I am going to call the girls so that they would come and open the door" Rei said looking everywhere but him.

"Yeah,ok"

She dialed the number and waited for the owner to pick up.

"Hello? Rei?"

"Konichiwa Ami-chan. Listen I am in the closet with…Yaten, and we are closed up here. The door wont open! Can you please come and open it outside? We are stuck here!"

"Oh, with Yaten?" Ami asked confused and saw the girls looking at her with a frown.

"Yeah, I will explain It late, it was an accident. So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, sure we will be there in a minute! JA!" Ami hung up and looked at the girls. What was Rei doing with Yaten in the closet? ALONE?

"Are all of you thinking what I am thinking right now?" Minako asked.

"I think so" Makoto answered.

"Okay,guy let's go,they are waiting for us. And lets tell Taiki and Seiya too. They are probably looking for err.. Yaten"

"You are right Usagi, hurry girls!" Ami said hurriedly putting her shoes on and tying other girls were ready in a moment. They went out and luckily for them Seiya and Taiki were in the hall.

"Hey guys wait up!" Minako yelled. The guys turned around and saw 4 girls running towards them.

"What's up, girls? We have no time, we are looking for Yaten"

"You don't have to, anymore. We know where he or rather they are" Taiki looked confused at Ami.

"What do you mean "they"?"

"Rei called right now, she said they were stuck in the closet. She said she would explain later and that it was an accident," Ami explained. Taiki cocked an eyebrow looking at Seiya. Seiya had a cocky grin on his face.

"Seiya! Do not you dare!" Taiki threatened.

"What? A little fun won't make any harm. So girls lead the way" Seiya said smirking at the girls. The girls began walking towards the closet. Taiki caught up with Ami. She looked surprised at him.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No no,nothing is wrong. You know, I thought about our conversation this morning" at that they both blushed, "and you said that you wouldn't bare it if you were in our place. But you are wrong Mizuno-san, you and the girls are even stronger than we are. You have defeated so many enemies and look what? Everything is ok and all of you are ready again to battle no matter what. But we… we ran away, we didn't even try to fight."

"Hush,Taiki-san. Don't say that. If you stayed there you would be dead by now. And besides you didn't run away. You came here to look for your princess, whom I am sure you will find. Just have a little faith and hope, then everything will be alright, I promise" Ami smiled at him. Taiki thought for a moment thinking about what she said. Hope and Faith. Is it really possible to have faith after all that happened in their planet? After it was destroyed? How could they hope that everything will be ok when there was no more Kinmoku? But then he looked at Ami and other girls. There were so many threatens for their planet but they succeeded and won. They won, because they hoped, because they had faith in their princess and their hime didn't let them down. And then he smiled,too.

"You are right. All we have to do is to hope and have faith in our princess"

Back in the closet, Yaten and Rei were having hard time. The silence was awkward, unbearable. They wouldn't look at each other as they were embarrassed of each other. They still couldn't believe that they were going to kiss.

"Yaten…" Rei whispered

"Huh?"

"Were you serious when you said that I could come to you whenever I needed to talk you will hear me out?" Yaten gazed at her surprised, definitely not expecting this question. His eyes softened and the air changed immediately, the awkwardness going away. He came nearer and took her hands in his. Rei looked down at their entwined hands and then at him. He had a small smile playing in his lips.

"Of course I was serious. Even though we don't get along and argue a lot… okay not a lot, but we always argue", at that Rei giggled. Yaten liked it. The sound of her giggle, it was like music to his ears, that sound soothed him somehow. He cleared his throat and carried on, "you are welcome anytime and I will help you as best as I can, I promise" Rei was touched by his sincere words.

"Thank you so much, even though not in my wildest dreams would I think that you would be the one who comforted me, but I am glad it was you. Aigatou, Yaten-kun" She squeezed his hand a little, "And know that if you, too, ever need someone to hear you out, I will always be ready"

"Thank you, Rei" he said softly. At that opened the door burst out opened causing the two jump apart and blushing crimson shade. They looked at the door and saw 6 amused faces looking at them with crossed arms.

"WHAT?" they yelled at the same time.

"Oh nothing, bro, we are really sorry to interfere with you and your girlfriend," at that comment Rei blushed even more if it was possible, Seiya winked at her, " but we heard you needed a little help here"

"SEIYA!" Yaten barked through gritted teeth, " she is NOT my girlfriend and it was an accident that we ended up here."

"Yeah it was. I wasn't looking down when I was walking and there was water on the floor, so I slipped and fell here with the door slamming behind." Rei said

"Oh, you don't have to prove your innocence, Rei-chan, we believe you" Minako said winking at her.

"UGHH!!MINAKO!" Now it was Rei's turn to glare at her friend.

"Ok,ok guys,enough, lets just go home, I am already exhausted and will be even more, as I know there will be the 3rd world war" Taiki said looking between Yaten and Seiya. The girls giggled. Yaten and Rei went out awkwardly casting a glance at each other before looking away.

"So,bye guys, see you tomorrow"

"Bye girls, have a nice day" The girls waved and walked away leaving poor Taiki with two crazy young men, who were ready to attack each other.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Dear,Leonor, I thank you for your reviews and support, really I am so happy that you like it. And there are some visitors too that I have seen read this story, I thank them too, hope you guys like it. I am trying to describe every single situation as best as I can. Like, I describe it as I imagine it, when I do that, it seems to me that I am in that situation and like, studying the characters from aside. Sooo,I hope you like my effort and hope that you will continue reading my story:) thank you again. Here is the chapter 4. enjoy:)

Chapter 4

And once again Rei found herself walking along the beach in the middle of the night. But this time it was not her wrist or the thoughts about Galaxia and the battle against her that made her sleepless and come down here. No. This time it was something more complicated, it was something harder. Because with Galaxia she knew that there were only 2 options: whether win or die. But in this case, she could see no options. There were no answers, nothing. She was thinking so hard that, she almost felt dizzy. Like she was trying and trying, digging into the thoughts and her feelings just to find an answer. But no success. Her efforts were no use. It was like she had a zillion of emotions building up inside her, but she couldn't name any of them. Because she has never in her life felt that way, no one has ever made her feel in this way. The one who was making her feel like that was none other than…Yaten! Yeah, Yaten! The one she argued with, or the one who was always so rude to her and her friends. The one who had pushed her out of his way just to win. The one who was so soft with her today. The one who comforted her when she needed it for the first time in her life. She always was the one to be the strongest of all and to comfort all her friends. But this afternoon, it was her who for once needed support, the one who was vulnerable and hurt and in pain. And it was Yaten who was strong this time. He was like a shoulder to lean on. For the first time in her life a person from the opposite sex was breaking down her walls that she built so many years ago. The walls that protected her from the pain and hurt and disappointment. With Yaten it was hard to keep those walls around her. He was making it hard for her. For the first time in her life the situation was out of her control. It was like, she was the victim and suddenly everything was breaking down around her and Yaten was the one who prevented that. Like he was the only one she could hold onto when she needed to feel safe. Of course her friends were always there for her and she felt safe with them too. But with him it was different. Not bad different, but good different. She knew it was crazy. But right now, she didn't care. She was tired of controlling her emotions and for the first time she let her emotions control her. However the thing that angered her was she couldn't put her finger on what emotion was that. She didn't know what she was feeling. She only knew that every single day this emotion, sensation, feeling was growing and growing making it hard for to concentrate. And even though, it was dangerous and wrong not to be able to concentrate, she had to admit that, she liked it. It felt extremely good and relaxing to know that there was someone whom you could run to when you were upset.

She sighed and looked at the sky. There were dark clouds indicating that tomorrow the whether wouldn't be so good. It was going to rain. But she loved rain. She thought every time it rained, she was washed out, her pain, hurt, irritation, tiredness, and etc. was being taken away from her by the rain. Once again her thoughts were drawn to this afternoon. He was going to kiss her. And she knew she was going to return. She wondered how his lips would feel against hers. Would it be a soft kiss, passionate or just to comfort kiss? What would have happened if the bell didn't ring? How would she feel when he kissed her? She was losing it. She was completely and utterly lost. Why on the earth would she want him to kiss her? She rubbed her face from tiredness and lay down on the sand. Suddenly she felt something drop to her face, then again and again. It was raining. And in a moment she was drenched from head to toe. But she liked it. Rei closed her eyes and tried to enjoy it. The drops were hitting hard against her face. Suddenly a loud noise came and the light flashed. It was thunder. 'Oh, God, it is so calming and relaxing to hear that noise, to lie under the rain. It feels so good, so soothing.' She didn't even notice the dawn was breaking, cause the rain was making it hard to notice. Rei sighed, she would definitely be sick by the morning. She stood up and slowly made her way back to the Hikawa Shrine. She knew that she would come back here again, till she could clear her mind and that she would sleep during the class. Again!

Her head was spinning and her throat was hurting. But she had to go to school today. She couldn't leave her friends alone. What if there was an attack? No,she definitely was going today. Rei got up and slowly approached her wardrobe taking out her uniform. Oh,man, her head was hurting too. She could feel that she had fever, but she didn't care. She quickly put on her clothes, had her breakfast and ran out of the door. Once at last she was at school, she entered the classroom, and saw that everyone was already there. She could feel her friends and the starlights looking at her with wide eyes.

Yaten looked at Rei and became worried. She looked extremely pale, her eyes were red and she was walking too slowly. He saw her slowly making her way to her seat next to him and drop herself with thump. He looked concerned. Was she sick? Rei felt his gaze on her and turned her eyes to him and smiled a little trying to explain that she was okay. Then she turned to her friends who were, too, worrying about her, and smiled at them too. At this time the bell rang and the teacher entered the school. 'Oh, the torture is beginning' she thought as she tried so hard to concentrate.

After the 3rd period they had free class.

"Hey Rei, are you sure you are okay?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah,Usagi don't worry, for the 100th time I am okay" she lied and faked a smile. Ami looked suspiciously down at her, but let it go. It was Rei, she thought, and Rei was the one who was always too stubborn to admit something.

"We are going to go out and buy something so you want anything?" Makoto asked.

"No,no go ahead, I am good here." Rei said putting her head down to the desk.

"Hey guys do you want to come?" Minako asked looking at 3 brothers.

"Sure" Seiya and Taiki said at the same time.

"You guys go ahead, I will stay here" Yaten said looking at Rei with concern. His friends looked at him with an amused expression, but said nothing. As they walked out of the class Seiya winked at Yaten and smirked knowingly. Yaten glared at him and showed him a fist. Seiya grinned and hurried out of the class. Again Yaten and Rei were alone in the classroom. Yaten looked at her. Even though she was so pale, her eyes were red and she had bags under her eyes, she still looked beautiful. He still couldn't forgive himself for trying to kiss her, thinking that he was using the situation and that she wouldn't want it if she was in good state. But he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel. Would it be good? He sighed tired of nonstop guessing what would happen if it wasn't for the bell. Yesterday in the evening he and his brothers discussed the topic about these 5 girls. Seiya and Taiki announced that they were tired of constant argues and that they wanted to befriend the girls. In their opinion the girls were harmless and their only ambition was to save their people and their planet, not to harm them or interfere with them searching their hime. At first Yaten was raged. But after the long conversation and persuasion by his brothers he agreed too. Now that he studied the girls, he saw that his brothers were right. They looked so innocent, and yet so serious about their duties. He was glad that his brothers persuaded him about them. For the first time in his life he had to admit that he was wrong, his opinion of people was wrong. Even though he still disliked the outer senshi, especially Uranus, he knew that they too, were harmless and their only goal was to protect their princess. He saw Rei stirring and rising her head. Rei looked around her. She studied the class seeing that it was empty. Her eyes landed next to her and she saw that Yaten was there looking at her. She smiled at him. However he didn't return her smile. Instead, his face showed worry.

"Are you feeling okay? You look so pale."

"Yeah, I am okay" Rei said annoyed. She was tired of that question.

"Rei! You are lying again! I can see it in your eyes. OMG! You are burning" Yaten said horrified as he touched her hand. Rei snapped her hand away and stood glaring at him.

"I said I am FINE!"

"No you ARE NOT!" Yaten snapped back also standing up and glaring back at her.

"Leave me alone, I am…" However she couldn't finish her sentence as the world around her began spinning and she felt dizzy she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, then opened her eyes her vision blurring. She looked at Yaten then everything went black.

Yaten looked terrified as he saw Rei stumbling and suddenly losing her balance. He was glad that his instincts were so good and in a moment he was next to her catching her in time.

"REI! REI! OPEN YOUR EYES!" He screamed, but gained no answer. He shook her but again she was not moving. He collected her in his arms bridestyle and rushed to the nurse.

"I need help!" he yelled bursting into the office. The nurse looked up at him and saw that the girl in his arms was unconscious.

"Lay her down on the bed!" Yaten did as was said and waited impatiently as the nurse examined Rei. Baka Rei! What was she thinking when she came to school today? Couldn't she see that she was in no condition? Ughh, why was she so stubborn?

"What is the matter with her?"

"Nothing too serious, she is just ill, she has high fever, that's why she collapsed. She just needs a little rest. I will give her some medicine and after awhile she will get better" Yaten sighed in relief and saw the nurse living the room. He took the chair and sat beside the bed taking Rei's hand in his. He looked at her. She was so peaceful when she was sleeping. Her face looked so tired and exhausted yet beautiful. Why was he caring so much about this girl? He had never felt something like that towards a girl and he definitely was not the one of type to care. However with her it was different. With her he found his soft side. He knew that she was making him a better person. But why she? Why not other girl? What was so special about her? He again was lost. Again he couldn't understand this feeling. He touched her face with the back of his hand and removed the bangs that were covering her eye. Her hair was so soft, like silk in his hand. He sighed and stood back still holding her hand. He looked at her for awhile, enjoying the silence and the moment. He liked to look at her sleeping form. He yawned and felt his eyelids closing. He was tired. He put his head on the bed beside Rei's hand and fell asleep dreaming about the angel beside him.

The gang was walking through the school's garden with water in their hands. After they have separated from Rei and Yaten they went to the cafeteria and ate. Right now they were walking as there was no other thing to do. Makoto and Minako were at the front, discussing some new film. Ami and Taiki were in the middle talking quietly about some book, while Usagi and Seiya were walking behind them in silence. Seiya was getting bored slightly from all silence, of course it was not an awkward one, but still it was dull, so he decided to break it.

"So, Odango, how are you feeling? Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I am fine,Seiya, thank you. That conversation with you really helped me, ya know. Now it is like something heavy was lifted off my shoulders"

"I am glad that it helped, always ready for my Odango" Seiya said not noticing that he indicated to Usagi as HIS odango. Usagi looked at him confused. Why was he calling her his? But even though it was strange, she liked that. She would never let anyone else to call her Odango. However with Seiya it was different. She liked how it rolled out his lips. Like it was natural, like he had to call her that. Otherwise it would be wrong. Calling her Usagi wouldn't feel right. She smiled to herself. She knew that feeling. When there were butterflies in your stomach, when you would become anxious and nervous, when you would think about this person nonstop. She knew that feeling and it was love. That was when she considered her thoughts and her eyes became wide. Love? What the hell? She gazed at the man next to her. Was she falling in love with Seiya\? Could it be possible? But again, the symptoms she counted were there. She always felt that way when she saw Seiya. Sure, she liked him and had a crush on him, but love? She shook her head. It was time talk to Rei about it. Rei. How was she? She frowned as she thought about her. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Usagi knew that she felt sick.

Seiya glanced at Usagi who had concerned expression on her face.

"What is the matter?"

"I am worried about Rei. She looked extremely pale and her skin was burning. Do you think she is okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry Yaten is with her, if anything, he would call us or take her to the nurse. That boy is whipped. Although he doesn't see it yet, we can see it. He cares about her. At home he is always dreamy about something or is always thinking about something or rather someone. Could it be a certain someone with raven hair?" Seiya winked at Usagi. Usagi smiled. She noticed that too. Yaten really cared about Rei. Like he always became angry when she was taking too much on her, or his eyes always became soft when he looked at her. Suddenly something popped to her head.

"Hey,Seiya, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah,sure go ahead"

"Well, you know, I wanted to ask that why are you all so suddenly kind to us? I mean just 2 days ago you were mean and rude, but right now it seems that, you are our friends. What happened that changed your mind?"

"Odango, first of all I am sorry for all the things we have done to you all or said. We just thought that you were trying to stop us, to prevent us from finding our hime. However we understood that, your only aim is to protect this planet and its people. We had a serious talk with my brothers last night and we came to the agreement that, we were wrong. Someone so innocent as you would do no harm. Your intentions are good and we are sorry that it took us too long to notice it" Usagi blushed at those comments and looked down. To say she was happy was an understatement. She always wanted them to be friends and no enemies. Right now, the guys were offering their friendships to them and the girls would gladly accept that. She knew that the others wouldn't mind,either. She smiled brightly at Seiya.

"It is okay, really. No need to apologize. I understand you. Anyone in your place would do the same thing. So, I hope that now everything will be ok and that we will be friends forever" 'or more' both of them said in their minds. Suddenly their sweet conversation was interrupted by a loud crash nearby. They hurriedly ran to the place and saw that, again Iron Mouse was standing there angry expression on her face. But this time her victim was not one person, but three. It was some teenage group and of course their star seeds were not real.

"Ughhhh!!! I failed, AGAIN! What will I say to Galaxia? This time she will definitely kill me" Iron mouse said as she disappeared.

The gang looked at the three girls turned into youmas.

"Usagi,NOW!"

"HAI"

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER MAKE UP!"

All of them transformed to their senshi forms. However now that there were 3 youmas they had to divide into 3 teams.

"We have to fight in teams. Venus and I will be together, Jupiter and Fighter, you 2 together and Mercury and Maker together" Usagi yelled earning a nod from them.

"Star gentle UTERUS!" Maker attacked the youma sending it to the ground. However she was surprised to see that, it effected the youma only a little.

"What???"

"Oh my, I think they are stronger than the previous youmas." Mercury said preparing to attack.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" this time the youma turned her attack towards them sending the 2 scouts to the ground. The others were not in a better condition than they were. Fighter and Jupiter were groaning from the pain and Sailor Moon with Venus were tied together as the love chain was sent back to them by the youma. The chain was slowly making it hard for them to breathe.

"I can't breathe" They moaned.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" The 3 youmas fell hard to the ground from the sudden attack. The gang looked to their right and saw Healer standing there.

"You thought having fun without me?" Healer winked at them running to Usagi's side and freed them from the chain. The youmas recovered from the attack and surrounded them. The gang made a circle facing the youmas. But how hard they tried the youmas were too strong. They didn't understand what was the matter. Suddenly one of the youmas was aiming Usagi.

"USAGI,LOOK OUT!" Makoto screamed but she was too far away to reach Usagi.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Three arrows were dancing in the air making their way towards the youmas. The arrows cut through their flesh causing them to scream and twist in pain. Healer looked terrified to the side seeing Rei standing there in her fuku with bind around her head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She screamed at Rei who was now on her knees as she was too weak after the attack. Rei looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"You wanted me to sit there and look while my princess was in danger?" she barked

"You could… REI!!!" Healer screamed as she saw a bright light flying towards Rei. Rei looked at the light and closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. Instead someone grabbed her from waist and pushed her to the ground. Once again healer's instincts were quick and she ran to Mars pushing her to the side sending them to the ground.

"Sailor Moon, NOW!" She barked.

"Hai" Usagi said affected by the scene in front of her. What if Healer couldn't make it in time? What would happen if Rei was attacked? She furiously shook her head not even wanting to think about that.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The ray of bright light shone and the youmas screamed turning to their true forms falling to the ground.

The gang transformed back. Yaten looked down furiously at Rei.

"What on earth were you thinking when you came here in that state?" He said through his greeted teeth.

"I couldn't stand aside and look how they were hurting you" Rei said, her voice weak. At those words Yaten's eyes softened a little. The others looked at them again worriedly,but said nothing as they didn't want to divide the moment. They were surprised as they saw Yaten hugging Rei. Yaten hugged Rei and held her close, his heart race extremely fast. What would he do if she was hurt or worse?

"I am glad you are okay" he whispered to her ear. Rei hugged him back smiling slightly to herself. Suddenly Yaten felt her hands grew loose and saw that she had fallen asleep. Yaten once again took her in his arms and turned his face towards his friends.

"She has collapsed in the class and I took her to the nurse. Probably she is exhausted that's why she fell into slumber"

"No,no,no. I thought that I lost her. Again I was losing her because of me. I have already lost her once. I am tired of losing everyone I love" Usagi said in tears. Seiya felt bad her and hugged her, holding her close to his chest. The other looked sad at Usagi. Usagi felt somebody's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Taiki looking at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"Don't think like that. I am sure Rei is always happy to save you from the evil. She wouldn't want you to think that way. She is your friend and is ready to everything for you. And I am sure you would do the same thing for her" He said softly

"Yeah, I would do the same thing" Usagi said calming down a little.

"We thought so. Don't worry she will be fine. The nurse said that it was just illness. Don't be sad okay?" Yaten said. Everyone was shocked to see this side of Yaten. It was a surprise to hear those words from him. Seiya and Taiki looked at each other. That girl really made their brother a better person.

The gang slowly made their ways back to the office with Rei in Yaten's arms. He gently laid her down the bed and covered her with a blanket. He turned his gaze to his friends.

"You guys go ahead, I will stay with her. Can you please inform the teacher?"

"Sure don't worry. Just please look out for her" Minako said softly.

"I will" Yaten smiled down at them and the others made their way out of the office leaving the two together alone in the room.

Yaten looked at Rei. Why was he always so gentle when he was around her? He again couldn't find the answer. He decided to push away those thoughts as he lay down next to her taking her in his arm. He kissed her forehead and fall into deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. To tell the truth I didn't like it so much, but it turned out that way. Anyway, here is the chapter 5. I hope you'll like it. So, enjoy it:)

Chapter 5

It was Thursday evening. The weather was too hot for a September day. And it would be that way till the end of the weekend. Usagi was walking to the Hikawa Shrine to talk to Rei. She couldn't bare it anymore. All the thoughts about Seiya were driving her crazy. Even in her dreams she was,now, only dreaming about him. She really couldn't help it. It was like whether she wanted it or not, he was always in her mind. His deep dark blue eyes and his smile. She wondered what attracted her so much to him. And then she understood that there were so many reasons. He was soft, caring, gentle yet firm ad strong, always kind and calm yet furious when somebody tries to hurt the ones he cared about, and then there was his appearance, his deep dark blue eyes, his long raven hair in a ponytail and his well built body… Usagi blushed at that thought. What was she thinking? She was thinking about… his BODY? Oh man, she was screwed. She felt it.

After a long walk and a great deal of tortured thoughts, she reached the temple. There was a light inside meaning that Rei was at home. She entered the yard looking around. She loved this place. It was calming and relaxing. The flowers, trees, bushes were so green, so beautiful that when she looked at them it seemed like her eyes were resting. It was peaceful there. She slowly knocked on the door. After waiting for about a minute, Rei opened the door looking a little tired. Even though it was now 3 days after her little incident, she was still a little weak and dizzy. But except that she was fine. Rei looked surprised.

"Usagi, what a pleasant surprise! Come in please. Is something wrong?"Rei asked opening the door fully and letting Usagi in.

"No,no, don't worry I am fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something" Usagi said sitting on the couch. Rei nodded and went to the kitchen preparing something to drink. After awhile they were seated on the couch and drinking tea with cookies

"So,what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well,you know I needed some advice about this topic. But firstly just promise that you won't laugh or get mad" Usagi said blushing. Rei raised her eyebrow and looked suspiciously at Usagi. It was getting interesting.

"Of course I promise." Usagi nodded and began fiddling her skirt. She didn't know where to begin. After a moment of thinking she broke the silence.

"You know, there is this guy and whenever I see him, or even think about him, I have always butterflies in my stomach, my hands get sweaty and I become nervous, my heart race speeding. It is like, I don't know, it is like I cant control myself. The emotions build up inside me and I think only about him, like there is no tomorrow or there is no Galaxia or danger for us, no one but him. And these last few days I have been thinking about him nonstop and even began to dream about him. I am scared you know? I am afraid that I am betraying Mamoru. Like I am being unfair towards him by feeling this way. I don't know what to do" Usagi said desperately. Rei looked at her friend sympathetically. She didn't know what to say or what to advise her friend. But she knew one thing. Usagi was not betraying Mamoru.

"Usagi listen, first of all, you, my friend, have fallen in love with this guy, you know that right?" At this comment Usagi turned dark crimson and nodded. "And I am afraid that, you continue to fall for this guy. Your description about your feelings proves that fact. And besides, you are not betraying Mamoru, believe me. I am sure he wouldn't want you to mourn over him all your life and be alone, not to be able to fall in love. He wouldn't want you to close up and build walls all around you just to be devoted to him. Usagi, he is no longer here among us. He is gone. But even though right now you love someone Mamoru will always be in your heart and have a special place. He will always hold a piece burying there his memories, his love for you. But the other part of your heart is free to love, you know? I am sure he would want you to be happy with someone else. Right now I know that he is happy about you finding your other half. Just accept this fact and don't think anymore about letting Mamoru down. I knew him well, we all knew him very well, and with his love and respect towards you, I am sure, the others can also say that he loved you too much to want you to be unhappy because of him. So just try to enjoy your life" Rei finished her long speech taking Usagi's hand in her own. She saw Usagi debating in her head and after awhile she saw tears in her eyes as Usagi looked up at her.

"Thank you so much Rei. You are right. It is time to move on. I have mourned for Mamoru 2 years and right now I am letting him go. And you are right that he will always have a special place in my heart as he was my first love. But now my heart belongs to another one. And you know what, Rei? I am happy. I am so happy that I cant express it with words. It is so wonderful to have someone to love, to care about. It is just… perfect…" Usagi hugged Rei, thanking God for giving her such good friends and such a caring best friend. Rei hugged her friend back, happy for her. Then she pulled back and looked amused at Usagi.

"So tell me about this guy. What is he like?" She saw Usagi's expression becoming dreamy. Yeap, this girl was definitely in love.

"He is sooo handsome and so caring, so gentle, like he is always right beside me, and iknow that when I need him he is a call away. Even though I am not sure if he shares me feelings or not, I am happy that I have found such a person with awesome features. He is always smiling whenever he looks at me, his smile is so beautiful,like it could light up all Tokyo. And his eyes… they hold so many emotions, they are so meaningful and full of kindness. They are so damn pretty blue…" Usagi said a dreamy smile on her face. Rei had a feeling about who this person was.

"It is Seiya, isn't it?" Usagi's eyes widened and she blushed even more.

"How did you know?" she asked shyly.

"It is obvious. And besides from what you told me, it reminded me of him. Like blue eyes and caring nature"

"Yeah it is him. Do you think he loves me back?"

"I don't think so" at that Usagi felt depressed. " I know so. It is obvious, my dear that he care for you too. Don't you see it? Back then when we were not friends with the guys, he was always rude to us, not you. He was always careful with you, trying no to say some hurtful things. And then I remember Ami telling that, when I collapsed and you felt guilty about that, how he hugged you and comforted you. Do you think he would those things if he didn't care about you?" Rei winked at her. Usagi thought. Rei was right. He was always polite towards her even when they were enemies. And besides she remembered that day when he comforted her about Mamoru. Not everyone would do the same thing in his place right? And she thought about the way he always looked at her. There was something that she couldn't name it. Could it be love?

"Yeah now that you say it, I see. Maybe he really cares about me and returns my feelings back,huh?"

"I know that he does. Just give him a little time and he will confess it I am sure" Rei smiled

"Thank you so much Rei, what would I do without you? You are a great friend!"

"You are welcome Usagi, anything for you. Just know that I am always here for you ok? Whenever you need me just give a call and I will be right there."

"Thank you" Usagi said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. You are such a crybaby, Usagi"

"Oh shut up" Usagi slapped her playfully. "Anyway gotta go Rei. Again thank you so much. You helped me great deal. Love you, ja!"

"Love you too and I am glad I helped !" Rei said waving and then she closed the door. She sighed. Even though she didn't admit it to Usagi, it was how she felt about Yaten. She thought about him. When she woke up that day, and found herself in his arms, to say that she was shocked would be understatement. That time she looked p at his sleeping form taking in his sweet and masculine scent. He smelled so good. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. His bangs were covering his one eye and his silver hair shining in the sun. He was so handsome. She examined him that day and thought about that day when he was angry with her just because she came to school sick. Wasn't that sweet that he cared? She never in her wildest dreams thought that the arrogant jerk Yaten would be so caring and gentle. And at that time she understood that, she had fallen under his charm. But she was sure that she was just a friend to him, right? He couldn't love her back. He wasn't the type to have girlfriends and for sure, wasn't the type to love someone as she loved him.

Rei opened her eyes and tried to clear her mind. But it was hard to stop thinking about him, when he was so kind to her. Was she really in love? Has he really broken down all the walls?

Yaten was sitting at the park on the bench. He looked some couples sitting here and there, with big smiles on their faces. Some were talking and giggling, some were kissing and some of them were just sitting on the grass looking at the sky. It was obvious that they were in love. Was that how the love felt? Was it really such an amazing feeling that made everyone smile and happy? His thoughts automatically went to Rei. He wondered what she was doing right now? Was she thinking of him like he was? Did she ever think of him or was he just a friend to her? He mentally kicked himself. Of course he was just a friend to her just like she was to him. They were just friends,right? He was trying to persuade himself that it was just like that. But his heart wasn't listening to his brain. If she was just a friend then why the hell was he so anxious or nervous whenever he saw her? Why were his hands sweating and his heart racing? Why the hell was he thinking about her nonstop? Why was her face glued to his mind? Why did he care about her so much that he even risked his life just to save hers? Why,why,WHY? He had a guess now that he looked at those couples, but it couldn't be, right? He couldn't fall in love with her,no, he was Yaten Kou and he definitely never fell in love. Then why on earth was he feeling that way? He has never experienced these emotions. For the first time in his life he cared for someone besides his brothers and their hime, and he was afraid of losing. He was ready to sacrifice himself only to save her just like he did that 3 days ago. And for the first time in his life Yaten Kou wanted to listen to his heart but not to his brain. And he did that. He officially admitted it: Yaten Kou was falling in love with Rei Hino and he was falling hard.

He smiled to himself. It felt good to be in love. But there was only one question left: did Rei return his feelings?

------------------

The next day at school the gang was in the cafeteria sitting around the table and eating. As they were eating they heard an announcement: "Dear teacher and students! As the weather is too warm and it is hard for both our students and teachers, we decided to cancel the rest of the classes for today. However we ask all of you to go home and pack as we are going for camping for the rest of the weekend! Meet you back here in an hour! Thank you for your attention! "

The cafeteria erupted into cheers happy for both camping and cancel of the classes! The gang also cheered and hurriedly stood up throwing the rest of their lunch. Everyone went their separate ways to go and pack. In an hour they were all at school waiting for the bus to arrive.

"So guys,are you excited? Can you believe it? We are going camping! I havent gone for camping for like 10 years?! I am so happy! And i hope that there will be some hot guys out there!" Minako said clapping her hands together and becoming dreamy. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Minako!" Makoto said slapping MInako across her head.

"Ouch. Heeey that hurt!" Minako said pouting. Everyone giggled. Then Ami noticed something.

"Hey, guys, wasn't Rei here just a minute ago?"

"She went to WC" Usagi said blushing a little.

"Oh, ok" Ami said blushing too.

"Ok, The bus has arrived, please take your seats" the principal announced.

"What should we do?"

"Lets get on, Rei will find us" Taiki said and everybody agreed getting on. Makoto and Minako sat together, Ami, Usagi, Seiya and Taiki sat all together at the back, and Yaten sat alone, the seat next to him empty. Some girls tried to sit next to him, but he lied t them saying that it was already taken.

When Rei returned she saw that the guys were gone. She understood that the bus has arrived and hurriedly began running. She was lucky enough to catch up with the bus. She got in and looked inside the bus. There was only one seat empty and it was next to Yaten. She felt nervous. Should she sit or ask Taiki or Seiya change their seats? Uh,oh, how an awkward situation. However, when she saw Yaten looking her with a smile on his face, she made her decision. She walked slowly to the seat and sat down earning glares from the girls.

"Hey" she said shyly.

"Hi. I am glad it was you who sat next to me. Some crazy fans were trying to sit here and I said it was taken." That was when Rei noticed the girls looking at her with glare.

"Uh, oh, I think I have angered them. If the gazes could kill, I would be dead by now" She joked.

"Oh, come on, don't pay attention to them. And besides I would protect you from them" Yaten said winking at her and causing Rei to blush. She looked down at her hands suddenly finding very interesting. She began playing with them as she became a little sad.

"Like you did it then" She whispered quietly, but loud enough for Yaten to hear. She felt his hand on her lap and looked up at him. In his green eyes there was something new that she couldn't understand. Why was he looking at her that way?

"Thank you, Yaten, for saving me back then. I don't know what would have happened to me if it wasn't for you. I don't know what my friends would do. Thank you so much."

"Rei, please don't thank me. I couldn't let you get hurt right? I was too stupid to leave you alone in the nurse office. I didn't think you would come there. So I am sorry, that I left you alone. It wasn't nice of me to do so. I wouldn't want you to be hurt just because I was irresponsible. And besides I did it because I care. Really, you are my friend and heeey, whom would I argue with then? So, chill, do not apologize to me" Yaten said smiling at her and this time taking her hands in his. Rei saw sincerity shining in his eyes. Why was he caring so much about her? He was taking all the responsibility and the blame on him. He himself just said that she was just a friend. Then why would he do it? Would he do it if it was Minako or Makoto in her place? She shook her head feeling somehow sleepy. After all she was still weak from weakness. She leaned against the back of the seat and closed her eyes fast asleep. However her head didn't stand there falling to the shoulder of Yaten. Yaten looked at her her hands still in his, again he would have a chance to watch her sleeping. He let her hands rest on her lap, and steadied her head on his shoulder, then looked through the window. Yeap, he was definitely in love. He loved her with all the being that he had. Even though he knew that once they would find their hime, they would have to ga back to their planet. But he didn't care. Right now all that mattered to him was Rei and his friends. When the time came, he would think about it. Right now, he would use the rest of the left time to enjoy his life, and maybe he would have a chance with Rei. He yawned and without even thinking he let her head rest on top of Rei's and he himself fell into deep slumber.

After a good hour of driving they at last came to the stop. Everyone began getting off. As the gang made their way to get off, they noticed that Yaten had his hand around Rei, her head was resting on his shoulder with her arm draped along his waist, and his, on top of hers.

"Owww, look at them those two are sooo in love. Isn't that sweet?" Minako said sweetly.

"Yeah, and besides they look good together. Hey, Minako, give me the camera, NOW!" Makoto said as Minako began searching in her bag. Finally she found the camera and handed it to Makoto. Makoto raised it to her eyes and snapped a photo of the two. AT the flashlight the two began stirring slowly opening their eyes. The first thing they saw was their position. First they looked dumbfounded at each other and then their eyes widened as they jumped apart. They looked away blushing and then they noticed their friends looking at them with an amused grin on their faces. They turned darker crimson. Then Rei noticed something in Makoto's eyes and her eyes widened first, then they became red. She looked up at Makoto glaring at her.

"Ooops, he-he, I think it is my queue to leave. See you guys at the camp, heh, uh, oh!" Makoto said taking steps back as she saw Rei slowly rising and walking towards her, her hands in fists. It looked like she would burst any time. The gang stood aside as they didn't want to have a deal with an angry Rei. Yaten looked between Rei and Makoto not understanding what was the matter as he didn't see the camera.

"MAKOTOOOOO!!!! ONES I LAY MY HANDS ON YOU, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Rei screamed as Makoto ran out of the bus with Rei following her. The gang burst out laughing at the scene in front of us.

"Oh,poor Makoto, I wouldn't want to be in her place" Ami said giggling.

"Errm, guys, can you please anybody explain to me why the hell Rei was so angry?" Yaten asked confused.

"Because Makoto took a picture of you two sleeping and Rei saw camera in her hands." Usagi said as a matter of fact.

"Usagiii!" Minako moaned. "Here we go" she whispered as Yaten turned red from anger.

"MAKOTOOOOO!" He barked following the two girls.

"Well,that was one hell of a situation. But I liked it, it was funny to see Rei and Yaten's faces" Seiya said draping an arm around Usagi's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is the first time I see Yaten so angry." Taiki said as they began getting off with a grin on their faces.

Rei was running and running, but she couldnt find Makoto anywhere,so she decided to take a stop. She caught her breath and sat down on the ground leaning against the tree. She had fallen asleep on him. And like it was not enough, she even had an arm around him. What the hell was she thinking? She had to stop. She had to stop herself before she utterly and completely fell in love with him. It was wrong! She would be hurt at the end when they would find their hime and go back. Then what would she do? How would she cope without him by her side? That's why she had to stop it! She had to stop it before it was too late... But, how, how? How could she prevent it when he was around? When he was so caring? How could she stop that when she saw how he risked his life to save hers? Her thoughts were interrupted by the footsteps. She saw the person that she was thinking about right now in front of her.

"Where is she? Where is that damn camera?" he asked panting.

"Ugh,dont even remind me of her! I couldnt catch up with her. Damn her long legs and her speed!" Rei said through greeted teeth. After calming down a little, Yaten came and sat down beside her. The silence was extremely awkward as they tried not to look at each other. They were embarassed.

" Look, i am sorry ok? I didnt mean to fall asleep on you like that"

"It is ok really. Besides me too,fell asleep on you" Yaten said blushing.

"Well, wasnt that awkward?" Rei said and looked at Yaten. They gazed at each other and then burst out laughing. When finally they calmed down, they sat in an comfortable silence.

"What are you going to do once you find your princess?" Rei asked breaking the silence. Yaten was caught off guard by her question. Why was she asking that? He shrugged.

"We will probably go back to Kinmoku" he said trying to hide his sadness. "Why are you asking?" Rei looked at him. Yaten saw her eyes pleading. He frowned. What was she trying to say? So she was right. They were going to go back. She wanted to cry. Here she finally found someone to love and he was going to leave her. At the end she would be the one to get hurt. She wanted him to stay by her side. She wanted him to love her, to protect her and to care about her just like he was doing it now.

"Dont..." but before she could finish her sentence...

"MAKOTOOO" they heard Usagi's cry. Yaten looked at Rei horrified and they did the one thing possible. They took off running towards the scream...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you again, dear Leonor, for your review and I am glad you liked that chapter. I dunno, I had a feeling that you wont like it, but you liked it, thank you. And thank you for those readers who have read this story. There have been a total 74Visitors with 132 hits to this story during these 3 days. I am happy :) Sooo,here is the chapter 6. Wow, it is already 6))) So, enjoy it:)

Chapter 6

What she saw in front of her,made her veins boil with anger and rage. There was Makoto lying unconscious in her fuku. While she was running here, she prayed that Makoto would be ok. But, no. She was not. Rei looked deadly cold at Iron Mouse who was behind all these. Iron Mouse was laughing evilly and was pointing to Makoto.

"YOU!" Rei barked pointing her finger at Iron Mouse who by now had stopped laughing. "You will regret you EVER did that, Mouse! MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Rei transformed to her sailor mode.

"I will punish you for what you did to my friend! You will regret you ever were born! MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A burning arrow made its way towards Iron Mouse who was too shocked to move out of its way. But this time, the arrow was burning more than ever as Rei had put all her anger and pain in that one arrow. It cut Mouse through her arm, causing her to scream. Blood poured down from her wound. Iron Mouse held her arm with her hand as the telephone booth appeared.

"You will pay for what you did, Sailor Mars, I promise and I never break my promises!" She said gazing coldly at Rei and in a moment she was gone. 'Huh, we will see who will pay!' Rei hurriedly ran to Makoto's side. She was still unconscious.

"What happened?" Yaten asked kneeling down beside Rei and taking Makoto's hand. He saw that Usagi and Minako were still shocked, especially Minako.

"She pushed me out of the way….. SHE PUSHED ME OUT OF THE WAY!" Minako screamed hitting the ground with her fists. She was now crying and hiccupping. Seiya and Usagi hurriedly ran to her side, as Seiya collected her in his arms. Minako first resisted now hitting Seiya on his chest with her fist. However he managed to calm her and hugged her, Minako gave up and buried her face in Seiya's chest. Usagi looked at her 2 friends. She felt bad for Minako. Of all people she definitely knew how it felt when somebody was hurt because of you. She began patting Minako's hair and rubbed her back. Ami and Taiki examined Makoto searching if there was any wound in her body, but they found none except the little wound in the back of her head that was now bleeding. Probably, it was from hitting the ground.

"Iron Mouse again picked someone but again she was wrong. She became too angry and was searching someone to revenge And Minako was the closest to her so she aimed her and attacked, but Makoto pushed her aside and the light hit her sending to the ground. Minako, listen to me, calm down please. Everything is ok, don't worry. Makoto will be ok" Ami said desperately trying to calm down her friend. Minako looked up from Seiya's arms and gazed at Makoto.

"But,she is st..still unconscious" She said hiccupping.

"Don't worry she will wake up now. She fell unconscious because of the impact, not attack. She hit her head that's why she collapsed. You know that Makoto is very strong and that little wound won't affect her. So don't cry and don't blame yourself. We are all sure anybody in Makoto's place would do the same thing just to save best friend, right? I would do the same thing and you, too would do the same thing. You know that in this battle we will have sacrifices, some people will get hurt, but in the end we will win, I promise. We will win just you won every time you battled evil." Taiki said softly. Ami looked at him with tears in her eyes. How polite he was. At last he accepted that hope and a little faith will make them stronger. Now he had them. She could see it. He hoped and had a faith in every single of them. And it helped him. It helped him to see that they still can be winners and the starlgihts would find their Princess. She was happy. At last her words made sense for him. Oh, how she loved him. Yes she loved him deeply and truly. Unlike the others, she admitted it and she was not embarrassed from her love. He was just her type. So kind and polite, so intelligent and competent just like her. She was amazed by his talent of persuasion. She was happy that they were friends at least and that he accepted her friends as his and cared about them. Maybe he returned her feelings too. Maybe someday she would be lucky and he would confess to her. Little did she know that, the day she wished about, was too close.

Taiki's words affected Minako and she calmed down, agreeing that everyone would do the same thing for a friend. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Thank you so much guys. Taiki, your words really made sense and calmed me down. And Seiya, I am so sorry that I hit you. I was just not in my right mind and thank you for comforting me, you too Usagi." Minako smiled at them.

"Hey, don't apologize, it is ok, I understand, besides I am used to abuse" Seiya winked at Minako and glared at Yaten. Minako giggled silently thanking God fur such amazing friends.

"Hey, look she is stirring" Rei said excited. They saw Makoto moving and stirring, and then she slowly opened her eyes taking in her surrounding. Then her eyes fell to her friends and looked confused as they were all looking at her like there was something in her face

"What? What are you guys looking at like I am a clown or something?" Before she could even finish her sentence properly, she was enveloped into the hug b Minako.

"Minako… can't… breathe"

"I am soooo glad that you are okay. You Baka! What were you thinking when you jumped in front of me? I hate you!"

"Heeey, chill, you are my friend, I would do it anyway if it was Ami or Usagi or Rei. So calm down and do not blame yourself. And by the way I love you too" Makoto added sarcastically. Everyone erupted in giggles. Their friend was back. Now here was the real Makoto.

"Never scare us like that again, Makoto. Then who would kick ass when we are teased?" Rei joked.

"I am not going anywhere yet. You cant get rid of me that easily. Hey and Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Your photo with Yaten is amazing" She said smirking knowingly at Rei. Everyone burst out laughing as Yaten and Rei blushed furiously. Rei playfully slapped Makoto and then looked at Yaten. He too, gazed up at her and then they joined the group too, laughing. After all they had to admit that, it WAS a hilarious position. After awhile they calmed down and made their way to the place where everybody was settled. The gang was enough lucky as the girls had 5 placed tent and the guys were right next to them with a tent for 3 persons. They settled down, building their tent and putting their things inside. After a good hour of preparing, they decided to go swimming. The girls wore their bikinis, took their sunbathe creams and towels, and exited the tent waiting for the guys. Guys,too wore their bathing suits and made their way towards the girls. They slowly began walking towards the lake talking about random things. When they reached the lake, they saw that there were 3 or 4 students here and there,but other than that the shore was empty. Minako and Usagi hurriedly ran to the water.

"Hey Minako?"

"Wha…" She couldn't even say a word when she felt amount of water hit her head soaking her hair. She glared at Usagi who was now clutching her stomach fro laughing.

"Ahhh, Miss Tsukino, now I will show you. WATERFALL!!! TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!" She screamed as she began splashing water nonstop to Usagi. The others at the shore giggled as they thought how babies those 2 still were. Usagi and Minako carried on a waterbattle, while Ami and Taiki sat under the tree in a shadow talking about some scientific crap, Yaten and Rei decided to sunbathe, while Seiya and Makoto were planning something.

"Do you think the same thing as I do?" Seiya winked at Makoto. Makoto grinned evilly as she nodded. They slowly made their ways to the water. Seiya pointed Usagi and then himself, while Makoto pointed Minako and herself. They winked at each other as they dived into the water without any noise. The 2 girls didn't even notice someone approaching them when…

"WATERSTORM! He…." "ARGHHHHH!" Usagi and Minako screamed at once when they felt someone tugging their leg and pulling them under the water. They struggled for awhileand at last surfaced the water. As they rubbed their eyes they saw Makoto and Seiya laughing hysterically. They glared at the two and pouted.

"You are soooo mean, Seiya!" Usagi said once again pouting.

"Yeah, and you too Makoto!" Minako whined crossing her arms.

"Owww, come on, it was such a fun!" Seiya said still giggling.

"Don't be such babies girls, we were just trying to have fun. So now that it is four of us, do you want to compete?" Makoto said clapping her hands together.

"Sure, I am in" Seiya said rubbing his hands together and winking at Usagi. Minako and Usagi nodded too agreeing.

"Ok, prefect! Theeen let's begin. Readyyyyy and GO!" Makoto screamed as they all began swimming.

"Look at those 4, they are sooo childish" Yaten who was sitting next to Rei, said laughing

"Yeah they are" Rei said giggling and taking her sunbath cream.

"Hey Yaten, can you please smudge it to my back?" Rei asked giving the cream to Yaten. He blushed but agreed anyways. As he poured the cream into his palm, he felt that his heart was pounding against his chest and butterflies were flying in his stomach. He slowly reached and began rubbing Rei's back with his hands. As he smudged the cream, he couldn't help but feel how her skin was soft and how good it felt to touch her like that... WHAT? His eyes became two sauces as he noticed what he was thinking. What the hell? He didn't even know if Rei returned his feelings or not, he was already thinking about…THAT? He mentally kicked and cursed himself for even thinking about that. How dare he? But… But what could he do? She was so breathtaking in her bikinis. It was showing her curves which were perfect. Her small waist and long tanned legs… Yeap, she was definitely an angel from heaven and right now he was dreaming.

Rei felt Yaten rubbing her back as she felt her hands began sweating. She was nervous… his hands were so gentle and soft against her skin. What was she thinking when she asked him to smudge her back? Now she was very embarrassed and she didn't know how she would face him. He probably now thought that she was abusing their position. 'Baka Rei! What have you done? Damn you!'… But she couldn't help but feel a little happy as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Yaten finished smudging as he shyly handed back the cream to Rei who smiled in return.

"Here, you are all ready" he stuttered.

"Thank you, Yaten" Rei said as she put on her sunglasses and lay to the ground. Yaten followed her suit and lay next to her putting his arms behind his head. Well, that was an embarrassing situation,he thought and then smiled to himself. At least he had a chance to touch her. Ughh,he was such a perv.

"So Mizuno-san, how have you been these days? We didn't get a chance to talk" Taiki asked after they finished their discussion.

"I am fine, thank you, Taiki-san. What about you?"

"I am fine too, thank you. You know i have thought about what you said back there, you know about hope and faith. You were right, when you have a hope and faith, then everything seems different, like there's something inside you that assures you, everything will be ok. When you have a hope, you become more optimistic and once you ARE optimistic, everything seems to be solved smoothly. Thank you so much, Mizuno-san, you have opened my eyes and taught me something so important. How can i ever pay you?" Ami looked softly at Taiki. She didn't know what to say or how to answer, but she knew one thing: she was glad she helped. Ami was always the kind type. She always wanted to help everyone, to solve someone's problems. And right now she couldn't be any happier. The man she loved, was at last, hopeful and faithful. She smiled at him.

"You don't have to thank me or to pay me, Taiki-san. I am very happy that i helped you. Just believe that you'll find your princess and that you will return to your planet and will rebuild it, that we will defeat Galaxia and our planets will be in peace once again. That's all i ask you to do"

"You are so kind, Ami-chan" Taiki whispered lifting up his hand and caressing her cheek as a soft smile appeared on his face. At this gesture, Ami blushed a little but she held his gaze. They looked at each other drowning in their eyes, as a storm of emotions shot through their veins. Taiki began leaning as Ami did the same. And then it happened. Their lips touched as the sparks flew everywhere. Their lips moved in sync as Ami through her arms around his neck. Taiki's arms sneaked to her waist drawing her closer and deepening the kiss. After awhile they pulled apart and heard someone clapping and whistling. They turned to the sound's side and saw the others looking down at them with big grins on their faces. They both blushed, however kept their smiles. Then Taiki turned to Ami and took her hands.

"I love you, Ami. Will you, Ami Mizuno, be my girlfriend?" he whispered to her ear and then drew aback looking at her and waiting for her reply. Ami couldn't believe her ears. Here had the man she loved asked her to be his girlfriend. She had dreamt about this moment so many times. Now she had tears in her eyes from happiness. She couldn't count on her voice, so she nodded. Taiki grinned down at her and drew her to another kiss, this time putting everything he felt for her in that kiss. And again there was applause and wolf whistling. However the couple didn't even seem to notice. They were in their own little world with no one but 2 of them. They were finally happy. They broke apart and Taiki put his forehead on Ami's.

"I love you, too, Taiki" Ami whispered nuzzling his nose and giggling. Taiki smiled. Now that was one hell of a perfect moment, he thought, as this time Ami began pecking his lips, putting small kisses here and there.

"Hey, will you two get a room? I don't want to watch my big brother making out. It is GROSS!" There was slap sound.

"Shut UP,Seiya! It is so sweet, they are finally together. And do not you dare to ruin such a precious moment! Anyway lets go and leave those two alone for awhile" Minako said tugging Seiya by his ear and the others followed them giggling at Seiya's face.

"Hey, that hurts! Leave me alo... Ouch! MINAKO!"

"I said, SHUT UP, Seiya!"

-----------

The evening came quickly as the gang was gathered around fire. They were discussing their plan about how to win Galaxia.

"I don't think we will be able to win this time" Usagi said quietly looking down.

"Don't say that, Usagi. Of course we will defeat her, we just have to play together and be ready." Makoto said reassuring Usagi.

"But she is so powerful. We are not enough strong to beat her up!" Usagi cried out. There was a moment's silence between the gang. Usagi was right, Galaxia was the strongest of all the enemies that they had fought with. But they could win right? They had to win! There was no other option! Or else the world would be destroyed! No, they wouldn't let that happen no matter what. They were ready to give whatever needed, just to save their planet!

"Have a faith, Usagi. I am sure, we will defeat this one too. We have fought so many times and had sacrifices, but at last it was we who had won in the end. So please, just don't lose your faith and hope, ok?" Rei said softly breaking the rising silnece.

"Hai, arigatou, Rei-chan" Usagi said, putting her head to Seiya's shoulder. She really hoped that her friends were right and that they would win Galaxia without losing anyone.

"Anyway, I think I am gonna go and sleep. I am tired, today was one hell of a day." Makoto said yawning.

"Yeap,me too. Good night guys!" Minako said following Makoto inside. Then Ami and Taiki, also, said their goodbyes, and went to sleep leaving Seiya, Usagi, Rei and Yaten together.

"I am gonna go for a walk" Yaten said standing up and brushing his pants.

"You want a company?" Rei asked.

"Sure,come on" Yaten said helping Rei to rise and they slowly made their ways towards the lake leaving Seiya and Usagi alone. Usagi still had her head on Seiya's shoulder as she looked up at the sky. The clouds were slowly appearing indicating tonight it would rain. Seiya studied Usagi noticing that there was a sad expression on her face. He couldn't stand it when she was sad. He had loved her for so much time now and he couldn't stand when he saw her crying or this sad. He took her chin between his fingers and lifted her face making her look at him.

"What's wrong? Why are you so quiet and sad?"

"I am scared" Usagi whispered tears making their ways to her eyes. Seiya looked at her. For the first time in his life he had to admit that he was scared too. Usagi was right. Galaxia was too powerful and they had a little chance with her. But despite that, he still believed that the y would defeat her. And of course he couldn't show Usagi that he was afraid too. No, then she would lose it completely falling into depression.

"Odango, don't worry, we will defeat her, I promise. Through all this, I will be right next to you protecting and supporting you." Usagi looked at him. He was so sincere that she felt safe and she believed him. He would never leave her alone through this battle, she knew it. Because he was the type of guy who kept his word. Usagi did one thing that she could think of. She leaned in and kissed him on his lips. Seiya's eyes widened as he felt Usagi's lips on his. What? He wasn't dreaming right? The girl of his dreams was kissing her right now? Slowly he closed his eyes and began kissing back enveloping her into a hug. Usagi sneaked her arms around his neck drawing him even closer if it was even possible. The kiss was full of passion and love. They were kissing furiously pouring down all the emotions they had for each other. However when the time for breath came, they pulled apart. Usagi realized what she had done and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I am so…" She was silenced by Seiya's finger on her lips.

"No,please, don't be sorry. Odango, I need to tell you something. Usagi, I love you, I am completely and utterly in love with you. I have laid my eyes on you the moment I saw you. I knew immediately that you were THE ONE! I have loved you for such a long time. Whenever you are happy, I am happy. Whenever you are sad I am sad. I cant stand seeing you cry. When you cry I feel so helpless, like my hands are tied and I cant do a damn thing to cheer you up. I love you,Odango, I love you so much. So please tell me if you feel the same way. If not, then I will never ever bother you with this topic again." Usagi took his words slowly inn. He loved her…HE LOVED HER! Right she was the happiest girl in the world! The guy she loved returned her feelings! She couldn't be happier. She threw her arms around Seiya and hugged her.

"Of course I love you too, baka! I love you so much. You are the best man in the world!" Usagi said through her tears. Seiya smiled and hugged her back. His dream finally came true. He looked up at the sky and thanked God for sending him such an angel. He was happy. He was truly and utterly happy. Usagi pulled back and kissed him once more. However this kiss was soft and gentle unlike the previous one. And this time Seiya pulled apart and caressed her cheek.

"You are my Odango… I love you and I will never ever let you go. You are mine forever… It means that you are my girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, I am your girlfriend. I love you too, Seiya and I will love you forever and always" Usagi said as they lay down on the grass, Usagi's head on his chest and his one arm around her shoulder. They Stayed at that position for awhile.

"Come on, Odango, lets go inside. It is going to rain. Probably Rei and Yaten will be here soon, too." Seiya said as he stood up and helped Usagi to rise. He led her to her tent and then gave her goodnight kiss wishing her goodnight. After Usagi was all safe in her tent, he made his way to his grinning boyishly at himself. Yeap, he was definitely happy.

Yaten and Rei were walking towards the lake in silence. It was a comfortable one as they were enjoying each other's company. They came to the shore and sat down next to each other.

"What do you think about Galaxia?"

"I am sure that we will defeat her. After all there are 12 of us while she is alone. I am sure that at least one of us will be able to win her. And besides there will be our hime too and she is strong enough to resist Galaxia's attacks." Yaten said shrugging his shoulders. At the mention of Kakkyuu's name, Rei became sad and angry at the same time. What was she thinking when she thought of telling him not to leave? It was so selfish and egoistic of her. It was his duty as hers was to protect Usagi. How could she expect him to make such a sacrifice just to be with her? To be with her? What the hell? She didn't even know if he returned her feelings. And here she was thinking of preventing him to go? Ughhhh, she was getting tired of this damn love. Why did it hurt so much?

Yaten saw Rei becoming sad at their hime's mention. And then he remembered something.

"Rei, what were you going to say back then when we were interrupted?" he asked curiously, he already guessed but just wanted to make sure. Rei's eyes widened as she was taken aback by his sudden question. What was she to say?

"Oh, nn..nothing. Just some nonsense" Yaten narrowed his eyes at her.

"No it was not nonsense. Tell me,Rei!"

"I said it was nothing! I have nothing to tell you!" Rei glared at him becoming angry.

"No! it is not nonsense! You are lying once again! You still didn't understand that I can read you like a book?! And right now I can see that you are LYING!" By this time both of them were on their feet glaring at each other. And just their luck, it began raining hard, droplets hitting furiously against their faces. In a moment they were soaked form head to toe.

"Who do you think you are to judge me? Huh? When I want I lie! You cant tell me what to do!" Rei barked through the rain.

"I know what you were going to say! I know it!"

"And what is that?"

"You were going to ask me not to leave!" Rei was shocked at this comment. She definitely didn't expect him to guess what she was really going to ask him. Maybe he could read her like a book?...

"N…n..no! What made you think that I was going to ask you that?!"

"You are lying Rei! AGAIN!" Yaten said through greeted teeth. He was growing tired of this hide and seek game!

"YES! YES, I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU NOT TO LEAVE. NOW ARE YOU HAPPY?" Rei screamed now crying.

"But why? Why would you want me to stay when you cant even stand me?" Yaten asked desperately. He wanted to know. He NEEDED to know!

"Because I love you,okay? I LOVE YOU! HERE! I HAVE SAID IT! I AM COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU, YATEN KOU! BUT I CANT! I CANT LOVE YOU! IT IS WRONG! AND IT WAS WRONG OF ME TO ASK YOU SOMETHING SELFISH LIKE THAT!"It hurt,Yaten thought. Here she was declaring her love and then said she cant? But why? He loved her too, with all his being. He was ready to risk everything just to be with her. Why was she making it hard for both of them? Why was she being stubborn again?!

"WHY? WHY DO YOU THINK LIKE THAT? WE CAN MAKE IT WORK, WE CAN BE TOGETHER IF WE WANT TO BE!" Yaten screamed through the rain. What? Did it mean that he loved her too? Did he want to tell her that? But how? How could they make it work when they were from different planets? When they had duties to do and princesses to protect? No, it was wrong.

"NO WE CAN'T! YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME AND IN THE END I WOULD BE THE ONE TO GET HURT! WE ARE FROM DIFFERENT PLANETS! IT IS WRONG!" Now Yaten was truly raged. He marched up to her and grabbed her wrists.

"Now tell me if it is wrong too?!" He whispered as he slammed her to the tree behind them and did one thing that he knew would make her believe in them. He roughly lifted her wrists above her head and kissed her lips…

A/N:Please,push the button below and review))) Thank you. Will update soon. Luv)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Thank you,guys for reading my last chapter and of course thank you,Leonor, for your support. I liked the last chapter too)) So,here is the chapter 7. hope,I wont let you down. Enjoy! And please do not forget to review. Thank you!

Chapter 7

All she could do was stare at him in shock as she felt his lips on hers. He was kissing her with so much emotion that she could swear she could feel everything he felt! There was love, passion, pain, anger, desperateness, long and so many many other emotions. Then her mind came back to her and she began struggling. How dare he kiss her like that? She wanted to free her hands but his grip on her even strengthened when he felt her struggling. He even pushed her more to the tree, now not leaving any space between them. Because of his mouth covering hers, she couldn't scream, so she made sounds furiously trying to break free. But he didn't let her go. Instead he began kissing her more and more passionate second by second.

She wasn't dreaming right? No,she couldn't, cause she could feel the droplets hit her face. But it couldn't be true, either. Cause right now, Yaten Kou was kissing her! Yaten Kou who was such a jerk and jackass! And she couldn't believe that he loved her either. She was sure that, he was so selfish that, he didn't love anyone until now. Und here he was showing how much he loved her? HER? Bu why her of all those girls? How did she differ from those girls? And she couldn't believe that, she just had declared her love for him. Hell,what was she thinking? That was a mistake, the whole love thing was a mistake. They couldn't be together! No it was wrong! Wrong! Her mind was screaming to stop! But her heart was enjoying that kiss. She felt that she was slowly giving in. She was going to kiss back…

Yaten kissed her furiously, passionately. He poured all his anger, pain, passion and love he was feeling towards her. Why was she being selfish? Why was she pushing him away? Didn't she know how it hurt to be next to her but not to be able to kiss her or to hold her? Couldn't she see he was crazy for her? She thought that their relationship would be wrong and her asking him to stay was selfish. No,it was not selfish! Her denying was selfish! At the end they would both get hurt! And she thought it was right? To suffer? To be in pain? To be not able to love the person you loved so much? Didn't she see that he cared for her too much to let her be in pain? Was she so blinded by her duty? No! he want going to give up so easily! He was going to show her what love meant! He was going to let her know how much he loved her and held her dear!

Yaten felt her slowly giving in and kissing him back. He slowly let her wrists go as he sneaked his arms around her waist, now kissing her gentler and more tender. Rei slowly made her hands travel up his chest as she circled his neck. But then her eyes opened in shock as she understood what she was doing. She roughly pushed him back making Yaten stumble a few steps back. Hurt flashed in his green eyes as he looked at her confused.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Rei screamed through the rain as she turned her back and began walking away. However she didn't even take one step when she felt a hnd on her wrist and the next second she was once again pushed against the tree.

"Where do you think you are going,huh? Do you think I will let you go when I finally found you?" Yaten whispered to her ear and then bit her earlobe. Rei hardly could prevent herself from moaning. She again wanted to push him away but this time his reaction was too fast, as he held her hands between them.

"Leave me ALONE!"Rei said through the gritted teeth.

"No,I am not going to let you go. You cant just give up on us just because you think it is wrong. It is not wrong!" Yaten said now looking directly at her eyes. Rei gazed back at him and for the first time she saw hurt and loneliness flashing in his eyes. Did he love her that much that he was ready to risk everything just to be with her?

"No, we can't be together, Yaten, it is wrong. And LET me go! You are hurting me!" Rei said once again trying to break free from his strong hold. But again, she was not lucky. Yaten didn't answer this time and instead he kissed her again. However this kiss was not as the previous one. This kiss was much more gentle, tender and loving. As if he was pleading her to stay, pleading her to say yes, to agree to be with him. And this time Rei couldn't say no. this time she completely melt in the kiss. She felt Yaten's grip loosen on her hand. She broke her hands free and wounded them around his neck bringing him closer if it was possible. Yaten let his hands travel along her body and then put his hands at her hips lifting her up. Rei circled her legs around Yaten's waist as they carried on kissing. It was growing more and more passionate and demanding. Slowly,not breaking the kiss, Yaten pushed them from the tree and began kneeling to the ground. Then he laid her down on the wet ground and climbed on top of her careful not to put much weight on her. Need for a breath came and they had to break the kiss. Yaten slowly pulled back and looked at her seeing that her eyes were still closed and her lip a little swollen from the kiss. Rei tried to memorize the kiss forever. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced at Yaten. They looked at each other for awhile, only love and long showing in their eyes. And this time it was Rei who closed the gap between them drowning them in yet another pool of kisses. She gently kissed his lips, then his cheeks and nose, chin, then once again she put her lips on his. Yaten's hand began making its way under her skirt stopping at her mid-thigh. Then he broke the kiss and slowly kissed his way down to her neck. He began biting her neck trying to find her soft spot. As he kissed the spot right under her ear, she began moaning. Yaten smirked against her skin,knowing that he had found her weak spot. He kissed and bit her neck as her hands roughly danced through his hair bringing him closer. After a good 2 hours of making out, they were lying on the ground as Rei put her head on his chest and Yaten hugged her with his arm. Rei felt his heart beating fast against his chest. After all she was glad that he did that. She was glad he kissed her. It was the only way that would persuade her and he succeeded. They could do it. They could give it a chance right? She felt that they were meant to be together. They were so alike each other yet just the opposite. They fit together perfectly, she knew it. She just didn't want to let Usagi down. Her destiny was to devote her life to Usagi and no one else. But she could change that. Her destiny and fate were on her own hands, so she could the both: she could protect Usagi, and at the same time she could love Yaten. Just like Ami. She, too, was risking everything just to be with Taiki. So why SHE couldn't? She was embarrassed of her behaviour towards Yaten. All he tried to do was to show her that they had a chance. But all she did was to push him away and to yell at him. She buried her face in his chest feeling tears burning her eyelids.

Yaten was looking at the sky that was full of grey clouds. Even though it was raining hard and it was impossible to look up with your eyes open, because of laying under a tree, it was much easier, as the tree shielded them from most of the rain. But it was still dribbling. She finally gave in. to say that he was happy was an understatement. He was just so happy that, he was trying hard to grin like a crazy boy. She loved him back and that was all he needed to know. It was enough for him just to be joyful. Her lips felt so soft and good against his. Her skin was so tender and gentle, smooth against his hands. It felt good to kiss her and to touch her. It felt extremely good to feel her under him. It felt sooo good just to hold her. Yeap, he was definitely the happiest man in the world right now. He felt Rei bury her head in his chest as he played with her hair. Suddenly, he felt her shaking slightly. Worriedly he rose his head and looked at her confused.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered gently.

"I am sorry" she whispered raising her head and looking through her tears. He felt bad. Again she was crying. But why? He brought his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"For what?"

"For everything. For pushing you away, for yelling at you and for being for such a bitch towards you. All you tried to do was to show me that we could be together but what did I do? I acted selfishly and thought only about myself. I only thought that I would be hurt. But when I saw hurt flash in your eyes, i….I…"She hiccupped and once again buried her face in his chest. Yaten rose to sitting position and brought her closer. She put her head in the crook of his neck. He let her cry and pour her heart. After awhile he felt her shaking stop and her crying to sooth. He took her face an his hands and made her look at him.

"Now listen to me,Rei. You don't have to apologize,ok? You did nothing wrong. I understand you. You felt like you were betraying Usagi. I know that you know your destiny and that it is to serve and protect your princess. I understand it, so please don't blame yourself and don't cry. You know that I hate it when you cry. Just know that I love you and I am ready to take every risk for being with you,ok? All I want to do is to hold you, to kiss you, to protect you, to be able to touch you whenever I want, to be able to say 'I love you' whenever I want. I want to be with you. We can make it work. Just promise that you will give us a try, a chance,please?" he said desperately. She nodded against his hands.

"Yes, yes, of course I will give it a chance. I love you too, so much. Whenever I am with you I feel so calm, so safe, so kind… so… so… so happy. I love you so much, Yaten. Thank you… thank you for everything, for showing me how the true love feels, for giving me a chance to feel loved. It is such an amazing feeling to know that you are needed, that someone needs you just as much as you need him,that someone loves you and cares about you. Thank you so much for breaking down my walls that I built for so many years. You are my gift from heaven" Rei whispered as she threw her arms around him and held onto him afraid to let him go like she would fall. He hugged her back burying his face in her wet hair and nuzzling her neck. Oh, how he loved her…

They stayed like that for a few minutes, when Rei pulled back and pecked him on his lips. Yaten smiled down at her and then began giggling.

"What?"

"The others would flip when they know that we are together. Especially I want to see Seiya's face. He always told me that, I would never get a girlfriend." Yaten said winking at her. Rei blushed and giggled too. Then she looked at the sky and saw that the rain had stopped by this time and the sun was now visible on the horizon.

"Hey, look, the sun is rising. I didn't even notice how the night went. Probably now we have to go back. And we are wet. Probably we will get sick. Oh maaan, not again" Rei said as she slapped her forehead. Yatten grinned at her.

"Hey,don't worry, I will be there right by your side. At least this time you wont be alone who would be ill." He winked at her. She smiled a wide smile at him. How she was lucky to get such an amazing and caring boyfriend. She blushed at the thought of him as her boyfriend.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just thought of you as my boyfriend. You are my first and I am not used to it." Rei said shyly avoiding his gaze. Yaten smirked

"So I am your boyfriend now,huh? I like how it sounds." Rei slapped him playfully.

"You are so cocky, Mr. Kou"

"But you know you love me" Yaten said winking at her.

"Yeah, I love you"

"I love you too" He pecked once again her lips and stood up helping her to rise from the ground. He draped his arm around her shoulders and they began slowly making their ways back to the tents. They knew they would be tired in the morning, they knew they would be sleepy and they knew that maybe, they would be sick. But they also knew one thing: it was definitely worth of all that. Cause right now they were happy and not they had each other.

The morning came quickly. Today was hot after the rain yesterday. The sun was shining brightly at the sky and there was a soft breeze. Rei slowly opened her eyes and blinked. Was it a dream that she had last night? It was just a sweet dream and right now she was not with Yaten,right? However when her eyes fell on her dirty clothes, she immediately knew that it was not. A bright smile made its way to her face. The smile that could light up the whole Tokyo. She was beyond happy. Now she felt extremely in love. She was crazy for him. She loved him… it felt good to love someone. She smiled once again when she felt that, surprisingly she felt good. That meant that she was not sick as she expected to be. She looked next her seeing that the girls were already up and she was alone in her tent. She slowly got up and put on brown shorts with a white t-shirt. She exited the tent and looked everywhere, there was no one. Probably they were at the shore. She went to the bathroom that was next to their tent and washed her hands, brushed her teeth and hair. Then she slowly began walking towards the lake, the memories of last night playing in her mind. Once she approached the lake she saw the girls and the guys there. Usagi and Seiya were swimming together and talking,giggling and kissin. What? Kissing? Rei smiled to herself as she looked at her friends. She and Ami were definitely not the only ones who got together with their loved ones. Finally,she thought. Then she saw Ami and Taiki sitting separately and talking quietly a soft smiling playing on their lips. Ami was between Taiki's legs and Taiki had his arms around her as he put his chin on her shoulder. What a position, I wish I had my camera with me. Then she remembered that her phone was with her. She took it from her pocket and took a picture of a couple. Minako and Makoto were lying on the sun sunglasses on their eyes. However she couldn't notice one person. She frowned as she looked around. Where was he?

"Looking for me?" a voice said behind her as she felt two arms sneak around her waist from behind. Yaten put his chin on her shoulder. Rei blushed a little and turned her head aside to look at him properly. She saw that he too had a dreamy smile on his lips just like her. He felt her gaze and glanced back at her smiling wider.

"Good morning" he said

"Good morning"

"It seems we are the only ones left huh?"

"Yeah it looks like that" Rei said as Yaten leaned in and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and put her one hand behind his head.

"ARGHHHH!!!" at this scream the 2 lovers jumped apart and looked confused not fully understanding what was the matter.

"You two are together, TOO?" Minako screamed pointing at them. Both of them blushed and saw that now all the attention was on them. Yaten looked at Seiya and saw that his mouth was hung open and his eyes were wide. Yaten smirked as he put his on hand on his hip and draped the other around Rei's shoulder.

"Yeah, we are" he said winking at Seiya. Now everyone was together as they surrounded the couple. After awhile Yaten saw Seiya smiling softly at him and then it turned to a grin as he held his thumbs up. Yaten returned his smile and nodded at him.

"It looks like we are the only ones singles now,Minako. And now we had to look somewhere else for a boyfriend now that those 3 are taken" Makoto said an amused grin on her face. She felt Ami,Rei and Usagi glaring at her while the guys giggled.

"Yeap, we are taken, cause we are whipped by these 3 girls" Seiya said as he,too, put his arm around Usagi.

"UGHHH!!! Now I have to stay separately! I cant stand those sick grins on those 3's face! You make gag!" Minako whined.

"Come on,Minako, isn't that sweet?" Makoto said making kissing sounds. Now she felt 12 pairs of eyes glaring at her. She smirked down at them.

"Come on,Makoto, we are immediately beginning our search for a boyfriend. Right, right now! Come on!" Minako said as she dragged Makoto by her arm. The coupled looked at each other and then erupted into laughter. That girl was soooo funny. After they calmed down, Ami and Taiki made their ways back to the shadow and sat down. Seiya and Usagi this time lay down on the ground and began sunbathing. Yaten looked at Rei.

"So,what do you want to do today?"

"Hmmm, I dunno, wanna go for a walk? Here somewhere near my cousin lives. Lets go and visit him. It's been a log time since I saw him last." Rei answered.

"Of course, anything for you" Yaten said as he kissed her cheek.

"You are such a cheeseball" Rei said as she giggled. They began walking into the woods hand in hand. For awhile they walked in silence, both enjoying each other's company and the silence. They walked for awhile and then Rei decided to break the silence.

"Yaten, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Why me? Why did you choose me? I mean there are so many pretty and kind girls out there. Why did you choose me of all, selfish, arrogant and rude?"

"Heeey,don't you dare to say things like that about my girlfriend!" Yaten threatened playfully. Rei grinned at him.

"I chose you, because you were different. You were not throwing yourself at my feet just like the other girls. You were the first girl that ever resisted my charm and the first one who stood up against me. You hated me and I was furious,but slowly you became more and more interesting for me day by day. And then when we knew that you were senshi and I saw you fighting, you once again rose in my estimation. I liked how you dedicated yourself to Usagi and how devoted you were. That feature of yours reminded me of myself. And that day I understood that you were just like me. We were the same. So my interest grew more and more, and at last I found myself compeletely and utterly in love with you." Yaten answered truthfully. Rei thought about what he said. He was right, they were alike. She was surprised to see that they even thought the same about each other. She too, was interested in him and was amazed how he was desperate in finding his hime. Even though she thought that she hated him with passion back then, she didn't. She now understood that she was falling in love with him. She didn't want to admit it so it was easier to hate him.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they were in front of her cousin's house.

"Oh here we are. It is his house. Lets go in" Rei said as she went forward with Yaten following her behind. However she stopped dead on her tracks when she noticed that the door was opened.

"Kengo?" She asked carefully now slowly walking to the door. What she saw made her stomach sick. There was her cousin's house turned upside down. All his things, his creations were broken, the pots were smashed and there were sharp pieces everywhere. She held her hand to her mouth and stood there in shock. Yaten looked from her shoulder and too, was shocked to see the state of the room. What the hell did happen here?

"Kengo? KENGO!!!"Rei screamed as she ran through the house looking everywhere but there was no sign of her cousin. She went back to the door and looked at Yaten with pain in her eyes.

"Where is he? What happened?" She whispered not waiting for the reply. Yaten, himself was worried. He had a bad feeling about all these. He came closer to Rei and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, we'll find him, I promise." He whispered to her ear as he patted her hair.

"Well,well, look what we have here. I definitely didn't expect to see our rough Sailor Mars with Sailor Healer. Now the time has come. I said you would pay, Mars!" The two jumped apart and saw Sailor Iron Mouse standing a few feet away from them with a bind on her arm. She looked coldly at Rei. Yaten pushed Rei gently behind him ready to transform anytime.

"Getting all protective aren't we,Healer?" Iron Mouse said smirking evilly. Suddenly there was a movement in the bushes and then a youma jumped from nowhere standing next to Iron Mouse. Rei looked closer at him as he reminded her of someone. And then her eyes widened.

"Kengo?" she whispered. Yaten looked back at her and then at the youma.

"What?" he whispered to himself.

"Looks like, you knew your dear cousin huh? But you see, he was a failure. His star seed was not the real one. But I had my revenge on you. I know you wont be able to attack him. After all he is your cousin, right?" Iron Mouse smirked once again. Rei glared at her, her hands now in fistballs.

"Oh,don't you look at me like that, Sailor Mars! Anyway, gotta go, Ja!" Mouse said and then looked at Kengo.

"Kill them!" she said coldly and disappeared.

"Failure!" youma said as he attacked the couple with a bunch of mud. Yaten grabbed Rei and pushed them out of the way.

"Star Healer power,MAKE UP!" He transformed and then looked at Rei. She was dumfounded and was sitting there looking at one space. Healer approached her.

"Rei? Rei… REI!" She said as she shook her. Rei awakened and looked at Healer confused.

"Huh?"

"You have to transform!"

"No,I cant! I cant fight him!"

"You have to! Otherwise he will kill other innocent people! We wont kill him! Usagi will transform him back to his old self!" Rei slowly nodded.

"Mars Crystal Power,MAKE UP!" She screamed as she transformed into her sailor mode.

"FAILURE! YOU ARE ALL FAILURES!" The youma screamed as he once again attacked the couple, a bunch of mud making its way one by one. The senshi barely could move as they tried to run out of the way.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Healer screamed as she attacked sending the youma back. Youma fell to the ground, however in a moment it was once again on feet as it attacked Healer sending her to the tree. Healer fell to the ground and groaned. EWWW! That mud was gross, she thought.

"Healer!" Rei screamed

"You stay there! How dare you attack my friends?! In the name of Moon, I will punish you!" Mars looked aside and saw all of her friends standing there.

"FAILURE!" Youma screamed and attacked them one by one. They tried to avoid the attack some of them succeeding, some of them not.

"Minna! Healer is right, I have to pull myself together! He cant hurt innocent people! MARS SNIPER FLAME!" Mars screamed as an arrow cut through youma's stomach.

"Usagi,NOW!"

"HAI. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Again a bright light shone as the youma was transformed into Kengo. His star seed turned back to him and he fell to the ground.

"KENGO!" Rei shouted running towards her cousin. She looked at him and saw that he was still unconscious. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Usagi looking at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"Don't worry, he will wake up" She said softly. Rei nodded and looked back at her cousin. Everybody transformed back as Yaten made his way towards Rei. He engulfed her in a hug as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hush now, I said we will find him. He will be okay" he whispered to her ear as she hugged him back thanking God for such an amazing boyfriend…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank youuuuuu guys for reading my story. I hope that it is really interesting for you. And Leonor,thank you for your review. I am sorry for the delay. Usually I update every day, but yesterday I couldn't I had an important meeting. So I can update maybe every day or maybe 4 times in the week from now on. But I will update:) So,here is the 8 Chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. Respect

Chapter 8

It was a Saturday evening and the gang was gathered at Kengo's house. Right now, Minako was trying to create something like pot from mud, but she was not succeeding. The others giggled at her annoyed face as the mud melt down from her hands. Rei looked at Kengo. She was so relieved that he was alright. He came into conscious a little bit after their battle. She was glad that he was alright and that he remembered nothing. After that they had com back to his house and helped him with reorganizing it. When she was little he always was the impatient one and that's why when he couldn't do anything, he would scream and kick and break everything. Now he was the same again. But he was more mature. He was the only family that she had and she definitely didn't want something to happen to him.

Yaten saw Rei deep in thought. He approached her and touched her hand.

"Are you alright?"He said looking down at her. Rei gazed up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I am alright. Just thinking about Kengo. He is my only family and I was thinking what would I do if something happened to him" She said sadly once again glancing at Kengo who was now helping pouting Minako with her pot. She smiled a sad smile. He was always so helpful and kind towards everyone, but definitely not kind to himself.

"Hey,don't think that. We have rescued him,right? You don't have to worry. Now everything will be ok with him. And besides, you have one hell of a boyfriend,right? I wouldn't ever ever leave you alone" Yaten said smiling and winking at her.

"Ughhh,you are so full of yourself" Rei said playfully shoving him. "But thank you. I am so lucky and happy to have you" She smiled a real smile this time. Really, she was so lucky just to have friends like the gang and a boyfriend like Yaten. What would she do without them? And she wondered how she had coped without Yaten by her side all these time. She everyday thanked God for such an amazing life. Even though she had no family, she had amazing friends and a caring boyfriend in return. For the first time in her life she felt full and happy. She was satisfied. It was right that they had Galaxia yet to deal with, but right now she didn't care. She wanted to enjoy her life despite the danger and everyday attacks. And right now she was doing it. She took Yaten's hand in hers and linked them. Yaten once again looked at her and smiled. She returned his smile and put her head on his shoulder taking in his sweet scent. Yeah,she was definitely happy.

Sunday went on without any danger for the gang. They relaxed and swam most of the day enjoying each other's company. And in the evening they started off back. And again everyone was seated like before. But this time Yaten and Rei were not the only one to fall asleep in that position: Usagi was sleeping,her head on Seiya's lap who had had an arm around her and he himself was leaning against the seat his mouth slightly open. Ami and Taiki were seated in the corner, so Taiki was leaning against the window his head,too,against the window and had an arm around Ami who was leaning against his chest and was embracing him around his waist. Rei and Yaten, however were the opposite of Seiya and Usagi. Rei was not sleepy,so she didn't want to sleep, instead she saw that Yaten was sleepy and told him to put his head on her lap. He told as said looking up at her a little while. She was playing with his hair while holding his gaze with a little smile on her face. For awhile they were once again lost in each other's eyes. Yaten looked sleepy at Rei as she played with his hair. How was he so lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend like her? He was glad that he chose her. She was different, just like himself. He was happy, extremely happy. They were so alike each other. He knew they supplemented each other. He felt his eyelids slowly closing as he fell asleep on her lap dreaming about her. Rei saw Yaten slowly closing his eyes and she heard his breath become even. She knew he fell asleep. Her smile grew a little. He was even more handsome when he slept. His features were so calm and relaxed. Her hand came down from his hair to his face caressing his cheek. She saw a little smile playing on her lips. She wondered what was he dreaming about that made him smile even in his dreams. Then she looked out the window, suddenly remembering that horrible dream. She had had that dream 2 or 3 times after that. She was becoming worried about that. Why was she having the same dream? Was it some kind of sign to them? She hadn't told the girls or the guys about it. She didn't even tell Yaten about that dream not wanting to have him worried. Her heart race fastened as she thought about Yaten lying there lifeless. What would she do without? How would she live without his love? Tears were threatening to fall. She didn't want to lose him when she had finally found the one. She couldn't bare it. She made a metal promise to protect and save whatever it took her just to have him alive. She was ready for everything for him. She pulled herself together and wiped the single tear that had fallen. She leaned against the seat and relaxed thinking about beautiful things. The rest of the trip was calm as most of the students were sleeping. As Rei noticed that they were nearing the school, she looked at Yaten and saw that he was still sleeping. She leant down and whispered to his ear.

"Yaten,wake up, we are here… Yaten!" She tried hard but he was not waking up. So she leant down and kissed his lips gently. After a moment she felt him kissing back. She smiled in the kiss knowing he had finally woken up. She broke the kiss and saw him slowly opening his beautiful green eyes and looking at her.

"Mmmm, I would give everything just to wake up every day like that" he mumbled sleepy smiling a little.

"You wish,mister" Rei said winking at him. Yaten pouted. Rei once again kissed away his pout and then kissed his cheek.

"We are here" she whispered as he slowly rose from her lap and looked that they were at school's yard. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was 11 pm. The bus finally stopped and the students began slowly getting off. The gang took their bags and got off one by one. Once all of them were outside they made a circle.

"So, I think that was an awesome trip" Minako said sleepy.

"Yeap I agree. Even though their meal was not so delicious, it was a trip to remember" Usagi said making a face at the mention of the meal. The girls rolled their eyes at Usagi who glared at them.

"Let's separate and see off the girls" Seiya said to his brothers who immediately agreed.

"Usagi, your parents are away, right?" Makoto asked hoping it would be that way.

"Yeah they are"

"Can we stay at your place pleaseeeee? Our places are sooo far away. I swear I can fall asleep on my way to home" Minako said whining.

"Sure thing girls" Usagi smiled.

"Ok then, let's go girls. I will accompany these 3 girls" Seiya said as the girls bid their goodbyes. 4 of them made their ways towards Usagi's house.

"Then I'll take Ami. Goodnight Rei,Yaten" Taiki said nodding at them and taking Ami's hand. Ami,too, said her goodbyes and the couple went away.

"So it leaves two of us,huh?" Yaten said smiling at Rei.

"I guess so. Come on,lets go" Rei said as she began walking. Yaten caught up with her and put his arm around her shoulder drawing her closer. It seemed that he couldn't stand without touching her. Either he always had his arm around her or he always held her hand. He needed her touch, like it was a drug to him. He knew it was crazy,but what could he do. He was in love.

They walked in silence too tired to talk about something. The streets were empty and calm indicating that probably everyone was at their houses. They slowly reached Hikawa Shrine. Rei opened the door to the garden as Yaten followed her looking around.

"Wow,it is beautiful out here. I haven't even been here before. Your garden is awesome."

"Thank you. I love it here too. Whenever I have a lot on my mind I sit there on that bench and look at the flowers. They sooth me" Rei said taking the keys from her pocket. Yaten agreed. It WAS soothing just to look at the flowers. Rei opened the door and then looked at Yaten, waiting for him to come inside. However Yaten didn't move.

"You are not coming?"

"No,thank you, I have to go before it is too late. Tomorrow we have an early meeting with our manager."

"Hey come on, you don't think I will let you go at this time, do you? Come in" Rei said taking his hand and pulling him inside closing the door behind.

"But…"

"No buts. Make yourself at home" Rei said smiling as she went away to her room to change. Yaten walked into the living room and looked around. It was nice. There were a lot of photo frames hanging from the wall. Yaten took a close look at them. In one of them Rei was about 3 and she was chasing a butterfly with an excited expression. He smiled to himself. She was cute when she was little. The other was of her in a school uniform,she was bout 6 or 7. It was probably her first day at school as it looked like she has cried. Then there was a picture of hers at the stage singing. He was surprised. He didn't know she could sing. She has never mentioned about that before. And then she had a picture of an old man with bald head. Probably he was her grandfather. He felt sorry for her. She had no family left. He imagined for a second how could it be if he hadn't his brothers. He shivered at the thought wondering how was she coping with the loss. He made a promise that whatever happened he would always be by her side. He would never leave her alone. He yawned as he felt that he was very sleepy and tired from the trip. He made his way to Rei's room first knocking at the door. However when the reply didn't come, he opened the door.

"Hey Rei, are you…." He couldn't even finish his sentence when he noticed the door of the bathroom burst open and then his eyes widened. There was Rei standing in nothing but a towel around her. Her hair was wet and droplets were sliding down her body and face.

"ARGHHH!!!YATEN!"Rei screamed as she saw Yaten looking at her with wide eyes. She blushed at his gaze. What was he doing here? She felt embarrassed. She had nothing but a towel on her which barely came to her mid-thigh. Her cheeks flushed as she saw Yaten checking her out. Yaten's eyes traveled down her body looking at her every curve. God, she was so beautiful. How would it feel to touch her wet hair, to travel his hands along her body and … Then Yaten blinked understanding what he was thinking. He became dark shade of crimson as he looked away. He turned his back at her mentally kicking himself. She probably thought now that he was pervert.

"Ermmm,I am so sorry, I didn't mean to,you know, to…erm…uh,oh…"He stuttered as he rubbed his neck. Rei giggled at his stutter.

"It is okay. You wanted something?" She asked as she put on her robe and approached him and made him look at her face. Yaten feel her hand on his shoulder and turned to see her dressed in her robe.

"I just wanted to ask where to sleep" he whispered as he looked at her. Rei saw lust, love and passion dancing in his eyes. She blushed a little as she knew that she was the reason. They looked at each other and then suddenly out of nowhere Yaten closed the gap between them kissing her roughly. She was taken aback by his kiss and stumbled a little. However Yaten caught her and drew her closer sneaking his arms around her waist. She slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss hugging his neck. They slowly made their ways to the bed as Yaten climbed on top of her. He passionately kissed her as his hands danced through her wet hair. She moaned against his lips as her grip strengthened on him drawing him even closer now not leaving space between them. Yaten kissed down her neck as Rei threw her head back giving him more opportunity. He kissed and bit her neck his hands slowly coming down to the front of the robe. He kissed her soft spot making her moan even more. She was becoming more and more passionate and excited. He slowly tugged on the tie of the robe and slowly opened it. He broke the kiss as he took off the robe off her and tossed it to the ground leaving her in only towel. He then locked their lips once again one hand on her thigh as she circled her one leg around his torso and the other hand in her hair. He was becoming more demanding every passing minute and more aroused. Rei slowly traveled her hands along his chest as she came to the end of his shirt. She took the end in her hands and slowly began taking it off. They came to a sitting position breaking the kiss as she finally took the shirt off and tossed it aside by the robe. They looked at each other for a moment flame and carve dancing in their eyes. And then Rei slowly climbed to his lap and began slowly,passionately kissing him. Yaten took her in his arms his hands on her hips kissing her back with the same amount of passion and love. He then once again traveled down her neck as she put her head on his bare shoulder her hands dancing on his back. He slowly kissed his way down to her neck and then to her bare shoulders. She,too, kissed his bare shoulders as she felt his hands travel up her hips. However he stopped midway and then took his hands off her thighs sneaking them around her waist and pulling back.

"Rei, we have to stop" he whispered looking at her. " If we don't, we can do something that we would regret. I love you and I want you, but I cant take advantage of you"

"Yeah you are right. We both are not ready for it. And I love you too" She whispered back smiling at him. He smiled back as he leaned in and gave her a gentle and tender kiss on her lips. Then he broke apart and kissed his cheek.

"I should probably go and sleep" he said as he began pulling off. However he felt Rei's hand on his wrist. He looked down at her hand and then at her confused.

"Sleep with me tonight,please. I want you to just hold me." She said her eyes pleading. He smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am, and besides we'll do nothing. I just want you to hold me"

"Ok, I will stay" Rei smiled happily at him and pecked his lips.

"Thank you. Now I'll go back to the bathroom and change. Wait me here" She said as she stood up, went to her wardrobe, took her PJs and made her way to the bathroom closing the door behind. Yaten sighed and lay down. He smiled to himself as he thought about the events happening just minutes ago. He was happy. He was in love. He was lucky. And he knew that he made a right decision to stop. He didn't want to take advantage of her ad make her do something she didn't want. And besides he himself was not ready for that. It was enough and even more for him. All he needed was her love and nothing else. Just to kiss her, to hold her and to touch her was enough for him. He loved her too much to make her disappointed in him. He stood up and took of his pants leaving him only in his boxers. Then he made his way to the bed and lay down covering himself with a blanket. He heard the bathroom door open and saw Rei in her pjs her hair in plait which fit her perfectly. She lay down next to him getting under the blanket. She laid her head on his bare chest and put her hand on his heart. She could feel his heart beating steadily against her hand. Yaten embraced her waist and held her close to himself kissing her hair. She rose her head and buried it in the crook of his neck nuzzling his neck.

"Thank you Yaten, for staying with me."

"Anything for you"

"Goodnight, I love you"

'Goodnight and I love you too" Yaten said as he drew her closer and slightly leaned against her hair. He heard Rei's steady breath as she fell asleep. He looked sleepily at her sleeping form.

"I could never say no to you. I will never leave you,I promise" he whispered to her despite knowing that she couldn't hear him. He once again kissed her head and closed his eyes falling into deep slumber.

_She was running again. She looked around her as she ran, but saw nothing. Where was she? What was she doing here? And why was she running? She ran and ran and ran. Then again she found herself in the middle of red and black realm. She saw all of her friends lying on the ground but they were not dead. They were wounded and looked weak. There Galaxia was standing with a smirk on her face._

"_Huh! And that's what you can do? Pity! And you call yourselves Sailor Senshi!"_

"_Don't you dare talk about us like that… WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Healer screamed as she held his arm in pain. Galaxia looked at her, her eyes becoming cold._

"_I think your time has come, dear" And with that she rose her arms. Her bracelets shone and two lights were coming towards Healer. Rei watched in horror as she saw the lights hit Healer and her star seed was taken…_

"_YATEEEEN!!! NOOOOOOOO!"_

Rei shot up awake as she was panting and sweating. Again that dream. But this time it was different. It was only Yaten whose star seed was taken… She closed her eyes as tears poured down her cheeks and she held her head in her hands. The pain was unbearable even if it was only a dream. She looked at Yaten beside her seeing that she hadn't woken him up. He was sleeping peacefully. She cried silently praying that it was just a dream. She wouldn't bear it if her dream would come true. Her hands formed fists as she crumbled he sheets in her hands. She wont let that happen! She promised to herself and she would hold it. She would sacrifice herself just to save him.

She once again looked at him and then stood up and went to the garden in her PJs. The air was chilly as she embraced herself with her hands. She walked through the garden as she thought once again about everything. Now that she had found her true love she wouldn't let him go. For the first time in her life she was not only Sailor Mars, but Rei also. She was feeling full and happy. She was feeling safe and for the first time she didn't care what the others thought or didn't think about her duty. Now she had someone else to care for. Someone she would give everything to. She was ready to risk everything just to be with her. She was tired of losing. This time she wouldn't lose, she would win! She wouldn't let Galaxia to take her friends and her love from her!

She felt two arms sneak around her face as a kiss was dropped on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here in cold without jacket?" Yaten said as he embraced her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder. Rei closed her eyes and immediately felt warmer and safer with him by her side.

"I couldn't sleep, I had a bad dream,but it is nothing" Rei lied. Yaten looked suspiciously at her but let it go.

"Arent you cold?"

"I was, but now that you are here feel warmer" Rei said smiling as she turned around and sneaked her arms around his neck. He smiled back and drew her closer closing the gap between them. He kissed her sweetly on her lips. It only lasted about a minute but it was like an hour for them. They broke apart and put their foreheads together looking at each other's eyes. Rei looked at his pale beautiful green eyes, which showed love and care. She would never let him to be hurt… He was too important for her, if she lost him, then she would be empty, like a zombie. She would never let Galaxia to take her only love from her…

A/N: I decided to dedicate this chapter completely to Rei and Yaten. I hope you liked it. Please read and review:)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Hey guys,I am so sorry I'm updating a bit late,now that I am working,I have very little time,so please bear with me. I am happy that,dear Leonor, you liked my chapter. Really, right now I have too, very little time but I thought that I was not that type of a girl to make you wait))) So here is the chapter 9. Read,enjoy and review:)

Chapter 9

Yaten blinked as he opened his eyes. The sun was shining through the curtains and made it hard for him to open his eyes fully. He wanted to move a little but then felt something on his chest, or rather someone. He looked down sleepily and saw Rei sleeping on him. Now that he saw her, he noticed their position too: her head was on his chest while she was hugging his torso, he had a hand around her shoulder and their legs were dangled together. He smiled a little looking at her sleeping form. He liked waking up like that. He liked it that he was next to him when he woke up in the mornings. He liked how she fit perfectly into his arms. He liked how she held onto him like there was no tomorrow. He liked to feel loved and needed. He liked to love someone. And he was glad that someone was Rei. She was perfect for him. He lay down back on the pillow as he looked at the ceiling the previous night filling his memories. Was it really going to happen? If he didn't stop them would she stop? Or would she let it happen? He shook his head. Baka Yaten. Of course she would stop it too even if he didn't. She said so herself that she was not ready. And he knew that he was not ready too. But even if he was, then he would respect her and would wait for her how much time she needed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Why the hell was he thinking about that? First they had Galaxia to win. He couldn't let himself to be distracted. They had a mission to do.

He felt Rei stir on his chest as he looked down at her. Rei slowly opened her eyes and immediately noticed that it was not pillow under her head,it was something solid and muscular. She slowly raised her eyes and saw Yaten looking down at her sleepily. She smiled at him as he returned her smile.

"Good morning" she said groggily.

"Good morning" he answered as he began playing with her hair.

"What time is it?"

"I don't even know,let me look" Yaten said as he looked at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed. "It is 10:00"

"Owww,I have overslept. I had to clean out the temple. I haven't done it for nearly 5 days." Rei said trying to get up but was held up by Yaten.

"Hey,slow down, rest a little, and then we will clean it together. We still have time." Yaten said smiling. Rei nodded and lay down back and put her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed silent as Yaten played with her hair and Rei draw some invisible things on his chest with her finger. Rei thought about her friends and smirked to herself. Probably Seiya and Taiki had stayed too, now that they were not calling Yaten. She made a mental note to ask about the night form girls. And then she remembered her night with Yaten. She was glad he stopped them. She was not ready, nope, she couldn't do it. She thanked God that Yaten was so understanding. He was so caring and gentle. Not every boy would do the same thing in his place. He didn't take advantage of her weakness and her love towards him. He knew that she wouldn't say no to him. But he stopped. She thought if he didn't stop them then would she? She didn't know. It depended on him. If she felt that he really wanted it, then she wouldn't stop him. She sighed as she tried to free her mind from those thoughts. She was tired of 'ifs'.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" Rei debated in her head whether to tell him or not. But she decided to tell.

"About last night" Yaten wasn't surprised at that. Of course she would think about that. Before she could tell something, he began talking.

"Look,Rei, I am glad I stopped it, okay? You are right we were both not ready for that. And even if I was, then I wouldn't force you into something that you were not ready for. I am not that kind of guy to make my loved one do something she doesn't want to. And besides it was not the right time. We are in the middle of a battle and we are both vulnerable. If we did it yesterday then I am sure that we would regret about it later. So don't worry, I am ok, I am fine. You don't have to be bothered with that kind of thoughts." He said as he was now sitting on the bed and holding her face in his hands. Rei had tears in her eye from his speech. She was touched. She was so touched that she was barely holding her tears. He was so… he was so… so kind and caring and understanding towards her. Not a boy was so gentle towards her. She leaned into his touch and kissed his hand.

"Thank you, Yaten. I am so lucky to have you. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you." Rei said as she hugged him. Yaten smiled and held her. He was happy. He buried his face in her hair as he rubbed her back.

"You know, I thought this morning that, I liked the way I woke up today, you know, with you by my side. It felt so good to hold you while sleeping and to see you as a first thing in the morning. It immediately made my day."He mumbled against her hair. Rei smiled to herself as she thought about it. He was right. It would be perfect to be able to wake up every morning with him by her side.

"Yeah,you are right. It would be perfect" she whispered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. Then after some hugging they decided to get up as both of them showered and put on their clothes. They cleaned the house for an hour and then decided to go Usagi's. They exited the house and began walking silently hand in hand towards Usagi's house. As they neared the house they knocked on the door. After a minute Seiya opened the door.

"Oh,look who is there. The love struck couple" He said teasing as he let them in.

"Shut up Seiya, look at yourself with Usagi first. You cant stand a minute without sucking each others face" Yaten snapped as they glared at each other. Rei rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on boys, not noow" She moaned as she slapped her forehead. However the boys didn't seem to notice so she let them be and went to the living room. And what she saw made her scream.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yaten and Seiya ran hurriedly to the living room.

'What? Where ? why are you screaming?" Yaten said panicked. He saw Rei standing there with wide eyes and looking at something. He followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at Usagi who was sitting on the sofa. He was confused Why was she surprised at Usagi? And then something pink caught his eyes in Usagi's arms. He came a little closer and saw a little girl sleeping in her arms. He jumped aback and looked shocked.

"When did you manage to leave her pregnant?" Yaten looked at Seiy with wide eyes. Seiya rolled his eyes and slapped his head.

"Dumbhead, it is not or daughter,you moron!"

"Then who the hell is she?" Rei asked calming down as she heard Seiya's words.

"We don't know who she is, she keeps calling herself Chibi Chibi, and we guess that it's her name. We found her in the middle of a street last night. She cant say a word besides Chibi Chibi, so we decided to take her in." Usagi explained now outing Chibi Chibi on the sofa and standing up.

"Oh poor thing" Rei said as she looked at the sleeping little girl. She neared the girl and patted her head. She was so sweet and cute.

"She is cute" Yaten said smiling at Chibi Chibi.

"Yes she is" Usagi said.

"Where are Makoto and Minako?"

"They are sleeping soundly in the other room" Usagi said annoyed.

"Oh,what a surprise,you are awake and they are not?" Rei said amused as the guys giggled.

"Shut up Rei" Usagi glared at her and pouted.

"Owww,don't pout Odango' Seiya said as he bent down and kissed her lips.

"Get a room!" Yaten growled. Seiya took off his sleepers and throw them at Yaten.

"OUCH! Heeey, what for?" Yaten said rubbing his head.

"For being a jackass" Yaten stuck out his tongue at him. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll open" Rei said as she opened the door revealing Taiki and Ami. They made their ways to the living room and froze at the sight of Chibi Chibi.

"What did you do, you idiot?" Taiki hissed at Seiya. Seiya slapped his forehead as he groaned.

"Why the hell everyone think that she is our daughter? And why the hell are you snapping at me?" Usagi,Rei and Yaten giggled at them as Usagi explained the situation to them too.

"What are you going to do with her?" Ami asked Usagi.

"I don't know, I will probably let her stay with me and I will say to my parents that, it is our teacher's cousin and she went to England and left her cousin to me." Usagi said smiling.

"Wow, you are a good liar" Yaten said smirking.

"Oh hey girls,tomorrow we have a flight with our fans. You wanna come?" Taiki said remembering.

"We have a flight?" Yaten and Seiya looked cofused at him.

"Yeah,while you were here, our manager phoned me and informed me about that. So you wanna come?"

"Come where?" Minako asked as she and Makoto entered the living room.

"Flight concert" Ami answered. Minako's eyes shone as she heard the word flight.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am in. I have dreamt about a plane since I was 10" She said making a dreamy face.

"Yeah, it sounds interesting. I'll come too" Makoto said as the other girls agreed too. Suddenly the doorbell rang once again.

"Hmm,interesting who is that?" Usagi said as she approached the door. She opened it and revealed Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna.

"Oh hey guys. You are back? I have missed you" Usagi said cheerfully as she hugged every one of them.

"Hello koneko-chan. Yeah we are back and by the way we missed you too" Haruka winked at her as they made their ways to the living room. They stopped dead as the saw the crowded room.

"Who are THEY and what are they doing here?" Haruka asked through greeted teeth pointing at the three lights.

"Oh, calm down, Haruka, they are now friends and some of us even more" Minako said eyeing the three couple. The outer senshi looked confused.

" What do you mean 'even more'?" Michiru said frowning.

"Seiya and Usagi, Ami and Taiki, Yaten and Rei are and by the way they are senshi too. They are girls when they transform but their true forms are males. Yaten is Healer, Seiya is Fighter and Taiki is guys, they are senshi too. Haruka is Sailor Uranus, Michiru is Sailor Neptune and Setsuna is Sailor Pluto and the time gurad. " Minako said as she clapped her hands. The others rolled their eyes and glared at her.

"Minako!" Makoto said annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" Haruka said glaring at Seiya. "You stay away from our hime, you moron!" Haruka snapped her hands in fists. The others giggled at her word. Poor Seiya, today everyone was calling him either moron or idiot.

"Hey,easy boy!" Seiya said glaring at Haruka too who slapped her forehead.

"I am not a BOY,idiot!" Haruka growled.

"What? A girl?" Yaten whispered with wide eyes to Rei who smirked in return. The reaction was always the same.

"Yeap, Haruka is a girl"

"Calm down Haruka, it is alright, I can take care of myself" Usagi said trying to calm Haruka.

"But koneko-chan…" However he stopped mid-sentence as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Michiru who was shaking her head. Haruka sighed as she looked back at Seiya.

"You hurt her and then I will chop you down, you hear me?"she threatened.

"Calm down, Haruka and besides I would never ever hurt her, I promise" Seiya said looking softly at Usagi. Setsuna noticed that and smiled. It was the future king. She knew that after Mamoru's death the future had changed but she didn't know who it was. As soon as she saw Seiya she immediately knew that it was him. Michiru and Haruka noticed his look too. Micihiru smiled down at them. Even Haruka smiled a little as she was glad that her hime was happy. She regained her seriousness and then noticed Chibi Chibi. The outer senshi asked about her too, and the girls explained them too. Setsuna eyed the girl attentively as she could feel some energy flowing from her. This girl is special. But she didn't know what was so special about the little one.

"Setsuna are you okay?" Michiru asked eyeing the time guard.

"Yeah I am okay. I am just looking at Chibi Chibi. I can feel some energy flowing from her. But I don't know what is so special about her" Setsuna said thoughtfully. The others looked at each other confused and then at Chibi Chibi.

"But she is definitely a special one" Setsuna whispered as she now smiled.

The rest of the day went quickly as the gang stayed at Usagi's till late. They played with Chibi chibi, played cards, discussed their strategy now that Haruka accepted the boys as senshi, and talked and joked till the evening. Taiki even invited them too, but they declined the invitation saying that they a business to do.

The next day everybody was gathered at the airport as there were a big crowd in front of the gate. Usagi peeked through the VIP room door as she saw one of the girls fainting there. The guys took business class for the girls too, by their sides. They waited as the crowd made their ways into the plain. And then they entered the plain too, with security who having a hard time with the screaming girls. The gang went up through the steps as they sat down: Yaten with Rei, Seiya with Usagi, Ami with Taiki and Minako with Makoto together. The plain took off slowly as the gang tried to relax.

"Trying to rest a little? Pity, I wont let you to relax" said a voice behind them as they jumped and looked towards the voice. There stood a girl with long light blue hair a star in the middle og her forehead.

"Who are you?"Yaten snapped.

"I am Sailor Siren. I came to take your star steeds. My mistress will be pleased with me as I will succeed in the work that Iron Mouse couldn't" Siren smirked thinking of Iron Mouse who begged Galaxia not to kill her. However Galaxia was merciless so she took the bracelets from Mouse.

"Hah! And you think you will succeed? Who do you think you are?" Seiya said his hand in his pocket ready to transform every minute.

"Don't be so sure, Seiya, I know I will succeed. STEWARDESSES! Attack them!" Siren ordered the youmas. The gang immediately transformed into their senshi form.

"KILL THEM! NOW!" Siren screamed as the youmas began attacking.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" a light erupted from Maker's hands sending the youmas to the ground.

"JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Jupiter, Mars and Mercury attacked together once again making the youmas hit the wall hard and fell unconscious. The senshi were so wrapped up with the youmas that,they didn't see Siren aiming Usagi and sending two lights towards her. However Rei noticed in time and her eyes widened as she ran to Usagi.

"USAGI!" She screamed as the others were too shocked to move. Everything happened in slow motion for Yaten: the lights speeding towards Usagi, Rei jumping in front of her, her scream and then…

"HAHAHA! The real star seed! I said I would succeed!" Siren said as she saw Rei's star seed. The gang looked wide eyed at Rei who was kneeling on the ground a bright red seed shining on her head. Yaten looked at her and felt anger and pain boiling inside him. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks as he stood up and looked coldly at Siren who was now smirking evilly looking at Rei's star seed. Siren opened her hand as the seed began flowing through the air towards her. Yaten stood with rage and anger as he saw the star seed of his beloved being taken. His hands became fists as he deadly glared at Siren.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"He screamed as Siren was taken aback by the sudden attack and was sent to the wall hitting hard against her shoulder. The star seed was flowing back to Rei as it returned to its place and Rei fell to the ground with a thump. Siren stood up hardly holding her shoulder.

"DAMN YOU! But now I know who has the real seed. All of your star seeds will be taken. I promise you!" She said as she disappeared in the booth. Yaten fell to his knees looking hallow at the ground. In front of his eyes she was nearly killed. He was going to lose her once again. He was too shocked and too hurt to even look at her. He couldnt move. He didn't dare to move. The tears were still flowing down his cheeks. What was she thinking? What the hell did she think when she jumped in front? Didn't she think about him? Didn't she think that he would be killed with her at the same time? Didn't she think that he would a hallow zombie without her? No. she didn't think any of that. All she could think was her hime. He knew he was being egoistic. But what could he do? What would he do? He finally threw a glance to her seeing that she was surrounded with her friends and his brothers. He wanted to go to her, to hold her, to tell her that everything will be ok. But he couldn't. he was too hurt,too scared and too angry. He had to calm himself down. By that time the plain had landed and everyone was slowly taking off. Yaten saw Rei stirring. He couldn't talk to her or look at her right now. The pain was too unbearable. So he did one thing that came to his mind. He stood up and left the plain without telling the others.

Seiya saw Yaten leaving. He stood up to follow him, to yell at him for leaving Rei alone, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Taiki shaking his head.

"He needs some time alone. He is too hurt to talk now." He whispered calmly.

The girls were crying as they looked at Rei. Once again they were nearly losing her. It was the second time she did it. Why was she always the one to jump in front and the one to get hurt? Why was she always the one to suffer the most? Why did she always feel herself responsible for all of them? Why? Why? Why? Didn't she think about Yaten? What would he do without her by his side? Why did she do that this time? Why did she take all the risk again? Everyone could find only one answer: Usagi was too meaningful for her. Rei was so devoted to her princess that she didn't even have a second thought about Yaten.

Rei stirred as she looked around her taking in her surround. She saw everyone looking at her with worries eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY AGAIN FOR ME?"Usagi screamed hugging her. Rei felt tears burning her eyelids. She hugged back, happy that she saved her hime, but also in pain. It was so sudden… the death… it was so black and cold… She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She patted Usagi's head.

"Don't worry, I am okay really. I just couldn't leave you to die. You are the hope. Only you can defeat Galaxia. That's why I did it." She whispered as Usagi pulled back tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't say anything.

"We are glad that you are okay,Rei" Ami said rubbing Rei's hand. Rei smiled at her and then at every single of her friends. Then she noticed something and frowned.

"Where is Yaten?" She whispered. She saw everyone avoiding her gaze. She knew it… she had hurt him. She didn't think about him when she jumped on front of Usagi. Now she knew that he was angry, in pain and hurt… because of her… But what was she to do? What could she do? She was the nearest to Usagi. She couldn't watch or let her die. She just couldn't. Even though the pain was unbearable, she had to do that. She had to… But now she had lost the loved one. He had left her. She knew it, she could feel it. She had let him down, he was disappointed in her. And her worries were proved true by Taiki's words.

"He had left" he whispered looking down.

And with that, Rei's world was divided and ruined… She was alone… Again…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, I am back again with a new chapter, I hope you liked the last chapter and I know that you hate me for what Yaten did, but there has to be some drama right? I really didn't like the last chapter myself. It was written too fast and the descriptions were not so good, but I hope it was ok. The readers' number have decreased and I hope it is not because the story is too boring. Please tell me if it is too boring and stupid and I will stop it. So here is the chapter 10. Read and review.

Chapter 10

He knew he was being selfish. He knew he was wrong. He knew he was hurting her. But he couldn't... He couldn't just go and talk to her,or just hold her. The flashlights of her pained face,her star seed being taken, her falling to the ground with a thump followed him everywhere. He just couldnt get rid of them and just accept the fact that she was ok. 'what ifs' were haunting him. What if her star seed was taken? What if he couldnt save her in time? What if Siren was too fast and a bit cleverer? He didnt want to know the answers,but he kept replying those questions over and over in his mind.

Yaten walked along the beach slowly as he carried on thinking. He sat on the sand and looked at the sea. He remembered his encounter with her right here. He smiled a little as her frowned and angry face came to his mind. She was so stubborn. He still wondered what the secret was that worried her. He still loved her,he still cared for her,he still wanted to hold her,to kiss her,to take care of her. He debated in his mind whether to go or not. He missed her... Even though it was just several hours he had gone away,he already missed her like a crazy. He couldnt stay apart from her for a day... But still he was too hurt and too in pain. She didnt even think about him. Hell,she even didnt give second thought before jumping in front of Usagi. He wondered what it was like to be...killed. Was it too painful or was it painless? Was it cold and dark? He shivered at the thought of her pale face. She had sensed it...twice now. He knew the 4 senshi had died once again trying to save Usagi. And now it was the second time for her. She was so dedicated. He wondered if he was as strong as her. He doubted it. He was not as brave as she was. Now he understood what an idiot he was leaving her like that when she needed him the most. And there he promised her that he would never leave her. Baka,Baka! He left her alone at such painful time! He was really a moron! He picked out his phone from his pocket and dialed Seiya's number.

"You jackass,where on earth are you? Rei has asked about you a zillion times! You,idiot" Seiya barked from the other side of the line. Now Yaten really felt guilty.

"Seiya,please,i already feel enough guilty about it,dont make it any harder" he said desperately. Seiya softned at his pleading voice.

"She really needs you,little bro. Just go ahead. Dont worry,she is not mad at you,she understands you,really. So just go."

"Really? She is not mad?" Yaten asked now hope building up inside him.

"Nope,she is not. She just wants to see you. She is afraid of you leaving her. Even though she was not sorry for saving Usagi, she wanted to apologize to you. You know,bro,your girlfriend is really brave. Sure i would do the same for Usagi without even thinking,but for Kakkyuu, i am afraid i would do with not so much determination as Rei"

"Yes,i know. I feel the same way too" Yaten said quietly looking down. Seiya sensed sadness and pain in his voice.

"Look,bro,she is fine now,ok? Calm down and go to her place. She is there. After you went away we took her to the temple. After she was fully recovered,she thanked us and asked to leave,cause she wanted to be alone. But i am sure she would gladly accept you"

"Okay,thank you,Seiya. Now i have to go,talk to you later. Ja!"

"Good luck. Bye,Yaten!" Seiya said as the line went dead.

Yaten stood up brushing his pants and began walking towards the temple. As he walked,step by step he knew that he was doing the right thing. She didnt deserve to be treated the way he treated her. He would give her a chance. If she wanted to break up with him,then he would do it. He wouldnt force her into anything. In this case he was guilty. So he didnt have any rights to ask her to forgive him. She was just doing her duty. In the beginning she warned him that they had duties and that it was wrong and dangerous for them to be together. Of course he didnt regret a moment about his decision,but she was right only about one thing:that hurt as hell. But he was ready to accept every sort of pain if she wanted to be wìth him. Yaten looked up and saw that he was already in the front of her house. He slowly opened the garden door and entered. There was no light inside. He frowned. Was she sleeping? Then he noticed a faint light next to the house in the meditation room. She was probably there. He slowly approached the door and opened it. She didnt even flinch when the door clicked. He saw her sitting in her meditation position in front of the fire. Her back was to him. When he came a little closer,he saw that she was shaking. Yaten rushed to her side and knelt down.

"REI!"he called her but there was no response. Then he noticed that she was sweating and her face was in deep frown,like she was in pain. Now he became really worried. He began shaking her shoulder furiously.

"REI! REI! WAKE UP! REI!" he shouted as he kept on shaking her. Suddenly her eyes shot open as the tears began pouring down her cheeks.

Rei opened her eyes and saw a pair of worried green eyes looking back at her. She could feel that she was still shaking and sweating. She saw that place again,the same situation. But this time instead of 12, Galaxia had 9 star seeds. And she was among the 9. There were only 4 left alive:Usagi,Yaten,Taiki and Seiya. At least the most important persons were alive. But what about her friends? And her? She would die again? Would those 4 win? Would they be able to defeat Galaxia? She knew that it was going to happen. She knew the time was approaching. Cause this time it was not a dream. This time it was a vision...

Reh shook her head as she looked at Yaten. She couldnt believe it. There he was kneeling down in front of her with concerned expression. Has he come back to yell at her or to make up? Would he leave her or forgive her? She suddenly threw her arms around him with such a force that they stmubled back falling on the ground together. Yaten caught her in his arms as she hugged him tightly.

"Yaten! You came back!"she said her voice cracking. Yaten rose to a sitting position pulling her on his laps while she held onto him hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He sneaked his arms around her waist putting his chin on her head.

"Yeah,i came back!"he whispered rubbing her back. Rei silently cried on his neck. Did he really come back for her? Did he really return to her? Yaten pulled back taking her face in his hands. He wiped the tears on her face and gently kissed her cheek.

"Rei,tell me what's wrong?" he whispered softly. Rei looked sorrowfully at him. This time she would tell it. Cause she knew that it would happen. It was a vision. And her visions were always true. Besides she could feel it too. It was silence before the storm. She pulled away, wiped her tears away and looked at the fire.

"You remember that night when we were in the classroom?"

"Yes I do" Yaten answered now getting more confused.

"And the night you were here,I went to the garden?" she asked still looking at the fire. She could see with side of her eyes that Yaten nodded. So she went on.

"I had a dream. I had a dream about the final battle with Galaxia. And you know what I saw?" She said now turning her head looking at him with deep pain in her eyes. Yaten was taken aback by the strong emotion in her eyes. He didn't have a good feeling about it.

"What?" he whispered as he gulped.

"I saw all of you dead. I saw Galaxia with 12 star seeds in her palm. I saw all of your bodies lying there motionless. I was the last one alive. And I saw her attacking me and then I saw blackness." She explained as she felt the tears burn her eyelids. Yaten looked at her dumbfounded. She saw that dream? What was all that about?

"But it was just a dream, Rei. Just a dream." Yaten said approaching her and trying to put his hand on her cheek. Rei furiously pulled back and stood up now anger rising inside her.

"NO! It was not just a dream! My dreams are always true! And you know what? do you know when I was shaking and sweating when you came in? do you want to know?" She looked down at him with hurt, pain and anger in her eyes. She saw his small nod.

"Because I had a vision! A VISION! I saw again lifeless bodies lying at the feet of Galaxia. But this time she had 9 star seeds. 4 of us were alive! And those 4 were Usagi and you, the starlights! The others were dead! I even saw my own body! I don't care about myself! But what about the others? Why will they have to die? Why? Even though I am relieved to see that Usagi and you,guys will live, but what about Ami,Makoto or Minako? And Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru? What about them? Do you know how much it hurts to see your friends dead? Do you? Tell me!" Rei said now kneeling in front of Yaten and shaking him nonstop.

"TELL ME!"

"OF COURSE I DO!"Yaten screamed finally breaking free from her grip. He stood up and ran a hand through his silver hair and began pacing around the room.

"Of course I know how it feels! All of my friends, my nation were killed in front of me! They were killed without merci! And you ask me if I know the pain? I have hidden that pain for months now! Hell, I have seen my parents get killed in front of my own eyes! And I have seen YOU nearly die! Do you know how I felt when you fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes? I felt weak and unimportant. I felt that I was nothing! A bullshit! Cause I couldn't protect you! And here I say I love you! How so I love you if I cant save you? Huh? How? Tell me! Now do you see that you are not the only one to see your friends' death? And yours was only a vision! But mine was a reality!" Yaten shouted finally stopping in front of her and glaring. Rei was surprised at his outburst and his speech. Did he really feel al of those? Did he really witness his family die? She felt guilty and ashamed. She looked down and closed her eyes now finally letting the tears pour down her cheeks. Her knees gave up and she fell to the ground on her knees. She opened her eyes and looked at the floor. Her vision was blurry. She made her hands in fists as she cried silently.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry. I didn't know about your planet and your family. I am so sorry. I just… I just couldn't stand to see my friends die in front of me. I couldn't stand seeing YOU in front of me lifeless… I am sorry…" She whispered hiccupping. Yaten immediately felt guilty about yelling at her and knelt down in front of her. He took her chin with his two fingers and made her look at her.

"Hey hey look at me. Don't apologize, please. I am sorry, I couldn't have yelled at you like that. I just… when you told me that I didn't know about that feeling, I just couldn't help it, I had a outburst. I have kept it inside of me so long. And I guess I just couldn't anymore. I blew up. I am sorry that it was you who I yelled at. I am so sorry" he said patting her cheeks and brushing her hair aside. Then he enveloped her in hug as she carried on crying. He just held her closely fearing to let her go.

"Yaten, please, don't leave me again. I cant bear to lose you again… stay with me, please. I need you" Rei mumbled against his chest. Yaten's heart broke at those words. Did she really think that he would leave her? How could he leave her when he loved her so much? He felt guilty about leaving the plane this afternoon. She probably get the wrong idea.

"No,no what are you talking about? Of course I would never ever leave you. This afternoon I just needed to clear my head. It hurt too much to see you hurt. You know? I just couldn't stand the pain. It was too much for me. I just couldn't look at you without remembering your pale face and lifeless body. I just couldn't bear. You are too precious for me. I cant lose you, Rei. Please don't do that again. I need you. I need you as much as I need air. You are my life now." He whispered against her hair as he now drew her closer and closed his eyes tightly trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"I am sorry, Yaten. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never ever intentionally hurt you. But I had to save her. She is princess. It is my duty." Rei whispered as she pulled back and looked at him. She saw tears in his eyes threatening to fall. She could see he was trying too hard to keep them. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek.

"I want you to know that, if that would happen again the I would save her again knowing that I will come back, knowing that she will bring me back not letting her friends to die. You know in the last battle, when we were all gone, it was her who saved us. And do you know what made her even stronger? The need, the friendship between us, the loss of us made her even stronger and she tried with all her might just to bring us back. Yaten, I believe in Usagi. And I know that even if I die, she will be able to bring me back once again. Because I have faith in her and I have hope. But even if she doesn't succeed in winning and die, then I would be dead,anyway. Without her I don't live, I cant live. Now do you understand why I did it? I knew that I would come back to you. I know that you would do the same thing for your hime. Because you have faith in her." Rei said as she bent down and kissed his lips softly. She could feel salty tears on her lips and she knew that this time it was not only her tears. It was his too. For the first time in her life she saw Yaten Kou crying. He deepened the kiss as he roughly pulled her closer. She gladly responded to the kiss as she circled her arms around his neck. The kiss was full of passion,pain and happiness. Pain,because they were both hurt and they both knew that it could be their last kiss before the battle. Happiness, because they were together again and whatever happened, they would be always together. They kissed for what seemed like forever. When the need for air came they broke apart, as Yaten put his head on Rei's. He looked in her eyes. Rei looked back and was touched by his gaze. His look was so deep and emotional that she could swear he was looking through her spirit. Like he could see and feel every emotion, every feeling she had.

"Yes, I understand now. I understand everything. You are right. I would do the same thing. Because now that you say, I can feel it. I can feel that I have in my hime too. And no matter what, we would come back and end together once again." He whispered as he showered her face with small and gentle kisses.

"I love you Yaten. And for the record, I was not mad at you for leaving today. I knew how you felt. I was just sad and frightened that you would leave me." Rei whispered putting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Rei. Yeah, I know that. And for the record, I would never ever ever ever leave you. You hear me? I love and care about you too much. I cant live without you. I cant be apart from you for a day. Hell, I couldn't even tolerate the pain when I was alone today at the beach. I missed you as hell"

"I missed you too" Rei nuzzled his shoulder with her nose taking in his scent that she had missed so much. She could feel her eyelids slowly closing. This day was too hard for her. She was slowly falling asleep. Yaten felt her head fall to his shoulder as he looked down and saw her fast asleep. He smiled a little and took her bridestyle standing up. He made his way through the garden into the house with her in his arms. She was so light like a feather. He liked how she felt in his arms. He with difficulty at last opened her door and led her in, laying her down on the bed. He took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket. He kissed her forehead and was going to leave when he heard her weak voice.

"Don't go. Stay with me." Rei said weakly looking at him with half open eyes. He smiled at her and nodded. Yaten bent down and took off his shoes and pants leaving himself in his boxers and t-shirt. He neared the other side of the king sized bed and lay down beside her. She crawled closer to him and hugged his torso putting her head on his chest. He draped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. Yaten felt Rei's breathing become steady, as he knew she fell asleep. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'Now I know once again how precious she is to me…' he thought as his eyes slowly closed. His grip on her shoulder became loose indicating that he fell asleep. Even though today he nearly lost her, they were together once again now. Even death couldn't tear them apart…

Usagi, Ami, Seiya and Taiki were lying on the blanked looking at the sky with full of stars. Today was too hard for all of them. Rei's nearly death affected all of them deeply. Especially of course, Usagi. Even though she didn't admit it, she was feeling guilty again. She knew that it was Rei's duty and all, but she couldn't bear to see her friend die. She was her best friend. How could she let Rei jump in front of her? But again she knew that Rei was too stubborn and how much she told her not to protect her, Usagi knew Rei would do it anyway. She would risk her own life once again when Usagi was in danger and she wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it.

"I wonder what Yaten and Rei are doing right now…" Ami whispered breaking the silence.

"Probably making out" Seiya joked.

"Ugh,shut up Seiya" Taiki said rolling his eyes.

"I really hope that they made up. They were so happy together. They fit each other perfectly." Usagi said with sad voice.

"Yeah you are right. They ARE perfect. You know, Yaten has changed a lot since they began going out. He became more polite and kind. He became softer, you know?" Taiki said softly as he looked at his friends. Ami looked back at him and smiled crawling closer to him. She put her head on his chest as he hugged her. Taiki thought for a moment what would he do if it was Ami today instead of Rei. He would probably die. He wouldn't bear the loss. He was amazed at how Yaten was strong. He shivered as he held Ami closer. God, how much he loved her. Even seeing Rei like that affected too deeply. After all she was a good friend and his brother's girlfriend. He shook his head and kissed Ami's head.

"Yaten is so strong. I don't know if I would be able to be alive by now if it was me" he said quietly.

"Yeah you are right he is. I know how you feel. When I saw the light flowing towards Usagi it was like the floor fell down under my feet and my world broke down. I could feel my heart dying more and more as the lights approached her. I was too shocked to even move from my place. And when I heard scream I thought that that was all. My world is tore apart. But when I saw Rei lying there unconscious I didn't know whether to feel sorry or happy. Of course I was deeply moved by Rei's condition. I just... I dont know what would i do be i in Yaten's place. I would probably go crazy" Seiya confessed pulling Usagi closer. Usagi had tears in her eyes from his words. How lucky she was to have him...

"She has done that so many times before. I wonder,why is it always Rei to get hurt?"Ami asked painfuly. It was so hard to witness someone's death,especially when it was your friend.

"I dont know, i dont know. Lets just hope that from now on,everybody will be ok" Taiki said playing with Ami's short hair. Usagi sighed against Seiya's neck. She truly hoped that too. She was tired of constantly seeing her friends die or get hurt. She promised herself that,whatever happens,she would defeat Galaxia. She would do it for her friends,for 3 lights,for Seiya... Even though this time,too,her friends were gone,she would fight just to bring them back. Now she felt even more strong and determined. A new hope was building up inside her. She would win. She could feel it...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: thank you,Leonor,for your review once again. You know,i wont delete it,cause every single day i can feel that,it is becoming my favourite story, so i'll keep on posting. Here is the chapter 11. Read and enjoy:)

Chapter 11

Slowly the end of December was coming,indicating that the new year was close. It was now the 29th of december and the gang was gathered at Rei's house including Haruka,Michiru and Setsuna. Even though Haruka was tough against three lights,she was beginning to like them. Now it was probably a month she knew them and had examined the way the guys were treating their girlfriends. She liked how Seiya was always next to Usagi and how he had a protective arm around her. She liked how Taiki was gentle towards Ami. He always agreed with her and respected her decisions. And Haruka definitely liked the way Yaten changed whenever Rei was around. He was always softy around his girlfriend. And it meant that he loved her.

Everybody was sat around a big table as they chatted happily. There were 2 days left till new year.

"So guys,what should we do for holiday? Should we go somewhere? Lets go to the ski lodge! There are so many handsome guys out there!"Minako said clapping her hands together as her eyes shone from excitement. The others groaned,as Rei slapped her forehead.

"Oh man,come on,Minako,dont be so ridiculous!"

"Shut up meanie Rei! You have a handsome boyfriend by your side,so you dont have a right to tell me what to do!"Minako said as she glared at Rei. Rei blushed a little while Yaten smiled nuzzling her neck with his nose. Now everything was good between them. That day after their outburst they have talked and talked and talked. They had solved everything. The outburst was good for them. Now they knew everything about each other. Now they could tell everything each other without hesitation. They were really happy. Even though there were many attacks during those months everything was good for now. They had defeated Siren and now Galaxia had a new warrior: Sailor Crow. She was tons stronger than Siren was. And she was more clever and serious. She had attacked only once, and her aim was true. She wanted Seiya's star seed. After Rei's nearly death and seeing her shining star seed,everyone knew that all of senshi and starlights' star seeds were real. And the bad thing was that, the enemy knew it too. So now they were after them. Crow couldn't take Seiya's seed as he was too fast, and they succeeded in defeating Crow. However they didn't kill her. So that meant that she would come back. They held closely to each other,as the gang didn't want to lose any of their members. Even Haruka,Michiru and sometimes Setsuna too were with them. They were trying to protect each other,while the starlights carried on looking for their princess. Sometimes they sensed their hime's scent in form of butterfly, but how hard they tired they couldn't track down the butterfly. They suspected that somehow there was a connection between their hime and Chibi Chibi. Because whenever she was around they could sense the princess's scent.

"Hmmm,after all it is not such a bad idea,huh?" Haruka said thoughtfully. All of the friends' mouths hung open as they looked at Haruka with wide eyes. She sensed someone's gaze and looked around her seeing that, everyone was looking at her with a frown and confused expression. She made a face.

"What?"

"You want to go somewhere? Even with us?" Seiya said dumbfounded pointing her and then his brothers.

"Yeah,is there a problem? What? I cant have a rest?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"No,no I didn't say anything,it is just that you hate us" Seiya said rising his hands in defend.

"I don't hate you,but I don't like you either" Haruka mumbled.

"Anyways, then I will arrange everything! It is awesome! Makoto come on, I need you, you will help me! We are going guys! Ja!" she said dragging Makoto with her who had a pleading expression on her face. The others giggled at her face thinking the same:poor Makoto.

"She is so excited" Taiki said chuckling. Ami nodded under his arm as the others laughed too. Usagi looked at her friends and her boyfriend. She thought about them. All of them were different but yet they were friends: Seiya was funny and dumb, but yet he was protective and caring when it came to her and his friends. Taiki was brainy and calm, but he was always the strong one during the battle. Ami was very clever and silent but she was the determined one when they fought. Yaten was rude and rough, yet soft and kind hearted when it came to Rei and his friends. Rei was serious and cold one, yet she was the best friend that Usagi could ever ask for. Haruka was the toughest, but deep down Usagi knew that she had a soft side too, especially for Michiru. Michiru was always so kind and caring, yet she was merciless towards the enemy. Setsuna was the calm one, but her attack was the strongest. Minako was the immature one and funny, but she was always the chief plan maker. Makoto was always the caring one but she was tough and could hurt anyone when it came to her friends and especially Usagi. Usagi smiled softly as she looked at the gang. She was so lucky to have them.

"Are you alright?" Seiya whispered to her ear caressing her hand.

"Yeah I am fine. Just thinking about how I am luck to have such friends and such a boyfriend" she said as she pecked his lips.

"I think we are the lucky ones who have you" Seiya whispered softly smiling at her. He kissed her cheek and hugged her. After sitting for awhile the gang decided to go. The last ones were Usagi,Seiya,Taiki and Ami.

"You guys go ahead, I will stay with Rei a little longer" Yaten said as his brothers smiled a knowing smile. It meant that he wouldn't come home tonight. Whenever he told them he would stay a little longer, he would stay the night too.

"Ok" Taiki said as he kissed Rei's cheek and waited for Ami to do the same thing. Now that they were friends for 3 months the guys and the girls were very close. They were like brother and sister to each other,even more. Seiya,too kissed Rei's cheek as he hugged Yaten. And then 4 of them exited the door leaving Rei and Yaten alone.

"Sooo,what do you want to do? Want to help me?" Rei asked as she entered the kitchen with Yaten close behind her.

"Of course, anything for my fire princess" Yaten said smirking. Rei rolled her eyes.

"Cheeseball! Ok then you wash the dishes and I will clean up the table" She said as she began cleaning the table. Yaten began washing the dishes and then suddenly an evil smirk appeared on his face as he looked knowingly at Rei. Her back was to him, so he took a handful of dish soap and began slowly approaching Rei. And then suddenly…

"ARGHHHH!!!!" Rei screamed as she was wet from the water and had soap bubbles in her hair. She looked back and saw Yaten roaring with laughter as he held his stomach.

"Yaten!" Rei said through greeted teeth and glared at him. "It is not funny!"

"It….hahaha… it is hilarious! You should see your face!" He said as he once again began laughing. Rei pouted at him as she crossed her arms.

"Owwww,don't pout fire princess. Ok I was kidding" Yaten said nearing her as she turned her back to him.

"Rei come on,it was just a joke" Rei shrugged her shoulders as she still was back to him. A small smile was making its way to her face as she was trying hard to hide it. Yaten smiled and sneaked his arms around her waist taking her in his arms and circling her around. Rei squealed as she began laughing.

"YATEN! Put me down!" She said laughing as Yaten continued circling her.

"So you forgive me?"he said as he put her down and turned her face to him. Rei smiled happily at him.

"Of course I forgive you, you silly!" she said pecking his lips. Yaten drew her closer by her waist and deepened the kiss. Rei moaned against his lips as she felt his tongue licking her bottom lip. She gladly accepted and opened her mouth as their tongues began dancing together. They kissed until the break needed.

"We have to clean up" Rei whispered as she once again pecked his lips and went on cleaning the table. Once they were done with the cleaning they decided to go to bed as it was a tiring day. Rei took a shower while Yaten was lying on her bed. He had a pyjama bottoms on him as now that he stayed here a lot,he had his own clothes. After awhile Rei made her way to the bed in a shirt and a short her hair wet. She lay down on the bed and put her head on Yaten's chest. Yaten automatically hugged her waist as she turned off the lights. Rei was drawing some invisible things on his bare muscular chest as he was slowly rubbing her back.

"Yaten, I am scared" Rei whispered. Yaten was taken aback by her confession.

"Of what?" he asked concerned looking at her. Rei looked back at him as she came to his head's level putting her head on his shoulder.

"Of the final battle. I am afraid of losing my friends, of losing Usagi and especially you,Yaten. I don't know if I could bare the battle without you by my side." Rei whispered pain evident in her voice. Yaten raised his hand and began caressing her cheek.

"Hey,don't think about that. We will win Galaxia without any losses,ok? You wont lose friends or Usagi or especially me,ok? I would never leave you alone in such a moment. Don't worry,everything will be ok. I promise. I love you and I wont let you be alone." He whispered calmly. Rei smiled at him and buried her face in his neck as he hugged her tightly. Yaten looked at the ceiling. He didn't admit it to her, but he was scared too. He was scared of losing her again. From what she saw in her vision, she would die too. But why? Why was she always the one getting hurt in the end? Why couldn't he be the one for once? It was just a vision, right? It couldn't be true. No he couldn't lose her again. He wouldn't let that happen. But was he too powerful to prevent it when it was a destiny? Was he?

"What are you thinking about?" Rei whispered against his neck.

"Nothing, about how much I love you and how I am lucky to have you" Yaten lied. Rei bought that lie as she didn't see his face. She smiled against his neck and kissed it.

"I love you too" she whispered as she yawned. After awhile she fell into deep slumber. However that night Yaten couldn't fall asleep. He had a bad feeling about tomorrow. He just couldn't help it. He could feel that something horrible was going to happen. After a good 3 hours of looking at the ceiling with wide eyes he fell into restless sleep. Little did he know that he was right…

The next at school everyone was gathered in the gym,as there was a new year party. The gang was there too,including Haruka and Michiru,as Michiru was to play during the show. Right now everyone was dancing in the dance area as Rei and Yaten were outsides walking together. Rei was in a strapless knee length red cocktail dress with her hair a little wavy and makeup on her face. She was really beautiful. Yaten couldnt take his eyes off her. She was simply breathtaking.

"Did i tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Rei blushed at this comment as she looked down and giggled.

"Yeah,like a hundred times. The last one was like 10 minutes ago?" Yaten smiled at that as he stopped and neared her a little. Rei's heart race fastened when she felt his breath on her neck.

"Well then i am saying it again: you look beautiful and sexy in that damn dress. You are perfect,Rei!" he whispered to her ear as he bit her earlobe. Rei couldnt help but moan at this.

"Not here,Yaten"she said putting her hands on his chest.

"I cant help myself" Yaten said as he pulled away and looked longingly at her. For the first time he couldnt control himself. He wanted her damn so much. Rei saw lust and fire dancing in his eyes. She had to admit: she wanted him too. But before she could answer their moment was broken.

"Hey guys,what are you doing here in such a cold?" they heard Seiya say as they saw him,Usagi,Taiki and Ami approaching them. Yaten shook his head and cleared his throat pulling away from Rei and sliding his hand into hers. She could feel that his hand was sweaty.

"Oh nothing,just walking in the fresh air. The air inside was too heavy and hot" Yaten said trying to act normally.

"Yeah,you are right,and the smell was not so fresh" Seiya made a face causing the girls to giggle and earning roll of eyes from the guys.

"So are you ready for our trip?"Ami asked looking at Rei.

"Of course i'm ready. I am so excited. Hell,even Haruka is excited" Rei said smiling.

"There you are,i have finally found you" a voice said behind them causing them to jump. Usagi looked back and saw Sailor Crow standing there with crossed arms.

"The last time you have succeeded but this time you wont! I promise!" Crow said through gritted teeth taking the position of attack.

"Fighter star power..."

"Healer star power..."

"Maker star power..."

"Mars crystal power..."

"Mercury crystal power..."

"Moon eternal crystal power..."

"MAKE UP!!!"The senshi screamed as they transformed. The starlights jumped in front of the girls trying to hide and protect them.

"Huh! You think you can defeat me?! Bakas! Get out of the way! I need their seeds!" Crow screamed as she attacked the starlights sending them to the ground.

"ARGH!"They screamed falling to the ground. The girls looked with wide eyes as their beloveds twisted in pain. However they recovered fast and stood up facing Crow.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker shouted as she aimed Crow. However she was too fast and avoided the attack lightly.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" This time Crow wasnt so quick and she hit the wall behind her falling to the ground.

"I wont let you win this time! I WONT!" Crow shouted as she sent the lights once again to the ground.

"Yaten!"

"Taiki!"

"Seiya!" the girls screamed at once as the guys were groaning on the ground from pain. This time the impact was much stronger than the previous one.

"Now,now,girls,it looks like your dear boyfriends cant protect you this time."Crow said smirking. Mars and Mercury sent her cold glare as they covered Usagi behine themselves.

"You wont do anything to us! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Ami said attacking. However with one motion Crow sent it back to her causing Ami fell to the ground beside Seiya. He crawled towards her and looked at her in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine"Ami said half rising. However her ankle hurt as hell and she yelped out in pain as she saw her ankle twisted a little. Taiki looked at her with panick.

"Ami! What is the matter?" he asked wincing as he tried to stand up but not succeeding. Damn,she was powerful.

"My ankle is twisted"

"Damn you! You will pay for what you did!" Mars screamed attacking Sailor Crow and sending her to the ground.

"Arghh,you,bitch! I will show you the true power!" Crow said sending two lights against Rei. Everybody looked wide eyed as they saw lights making their ways towards Rei. Not again!...

"Rei,watch out!" Usagi screamed succeeding in pushing Rei out of the way at the last moment sending them both to the ground.

"What were you thinking,you silly?!" Usagi said as she shook Rei's shoulders. Rei was too shocked to even move. What if she died again? What if she hurt Yaten again? What if Usagi was hurt in the process? What the hell was she thinking? Why did she stand there like a stone? Rei shook her head. She didnt want to feel that pain again. She still remembered how cold and dark death was. Without anyone, without Yaten... She even couldnt bare the thought of death...

"I am sorry" she whispered looking at Usagi. Usagi softened and hugged her friend.

"It is okay"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune and Uranus attacked as Crow screamed.

"WHAT?NEW SENSHI? ARGH,MY ARM! DAMN YOU! I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" She shouted vanishing in the booth. Haruka and Michiru ran to Usagi's side.

"Princess are you okay?" Haruka asked panicked. However she calmed down when she saw her hime smile and nod. The others came to their sides too as they transformed back.

"Guys,i am taking Ami to the nurse,she has a twisted ankle" Taiki said as he held Ami bridestyle. The others excluding Rei and Yaten nodded indicating they were coming too.

"You guys go ahead. We will catch up" Yaten said and threw a glance towards Rei who was sitting on the grounds hugging her knees and looking at one space. The others nodded as they retrieved. Yaten took his jacket off and draped it around Rei's shoulders. And then he hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Rei hugged him back automatically.

"I was afraid that i lost you again"Yaten whispered as his voice cracked. Rei patted his hair as she held onto him too.

"I was scared too. I thought i would never see you again. I thought i would never hear you telling how much you love me. Yaten,i am such a failure. I let her save me. What was i thinking? What if she got hurt? What if her star seed was taken? What if..." she was cut off by Yaten's fingers on her lips.

"Shshhh... Dont talk like that. You are not a failure. You are far from that ok? You are so brave, you have saved Usagi so many times. I dont want to hear you talking like that again,you hear me? Never ever again" Yaten said as he cupped her face and kissed her lips. It was brief but a passionate kiss. Rei pulled back and put her head against Yaten's.

"I love you Yaten. I dont want to be apart from you anymore" Rei whispered closing her eyes. Yaten kissed her eyelids as he shook his head.

"I wont leave you again,i promise. We will be together forever"he whispered making his hands through her hair. Rei hugged him as she buried her face on his chest. Gosh,how much she loved him.

"I promise that we will be together no matter what and one sweet day we are going to marry and have beautiful kids like you" Yaten said as he pulled back and smiled at her. Rei blushed a little but returned his smìle.

"You are right. We will be together forever. Forever and always..." she whispered looking at the sky as she made a wish on a shooting star. Yaten was the one she would spend rest of her life with. Little did she know the end of her was close. Closer than she thought.....


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:Hey guys,i am back with a whole new chapter. Leonor,thank you so much for your review. Here is the chapter 12. I promise,it is interesting. Even i think that it is interesting :) Read and enjoy.

Chapter 12

What was this feeling? Why was she feeling like she would have to do something she didn't want? What was going to happen? Rei knew that something bad would happen while they would be at the ski lodge. Her sensation never let her down. Though this time, she wanted it to be wrong, but she knew it was not. She felt like she would have to sacrifice something. But what? What? She didn't know. And to tell the truth, she didn't even want to know. She looked down. She was scared. Always she was the most courageous one. But this time... This time she felt like an idiot, weak. Why? Why was she that way? She had been attacked so many times in this battle that, she was not so sure of her strength like before. Instead of getting stronger by every fight she was getting weaker. She was struggling, but there was no success. Her hands were in fistballs when someone touched her hands. She looked up and saw aqua haired girl looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Rei,what is the matter? You seem deep in thought" Michiru asked looking at her friend. She was taken aback by the saddest emotion in Rei's eyes. Weakness and vulnerability. Now she was really worried. Rei was not the one to be vulnerable and definitely,not weak. Haruka looked surprised too. She didn't expect Rei to be like that, either. But Setsuna... Setsuna looked at her with sympathy in her eyes. Like she knew what was going to happen. Right now the 4 of them were standing in the middle of railway station, waiting for others to arrive.

Rei looked at Haruka and Michiru. She gave them a sad smile, happy that she had such caring friends. However the smile vanished when she looked at Setsuna. Her eyes were sad too and it had such a expression, like she knew beforehand that something bad was going to happen.

"Setsuna, something's going to happen, right?" Rei asked quietly as Haruka and Michiru looked confused at the Time Guardian. The sailor senshi of Pluto looked down,not wanting to disturb her friends. But she knew Mars was already feeling something. However she wouldn't tell them the entire thing. Only the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, something is going to happen, Rei. Something has changed in your fate and in yours too" she said looking at Haruka and Michiru. They looked even more confused now.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked not understanding anything.

"You,3,will do something that you might regret. But i want to tell you that don't regret it. You will do the right thing. 3 of you were destined to do that, not me or the other inner senshi or the starlights."

"I don't understand, Sets, what do you want to say? What will we do?" Michiru asked lost in Setsuna's words.

"I cant say exactly what you will do, but let me say that, be strong and especially, you, Rei. Try to stay together, you 3. Haruka,Michiru, please, be there for Rei. She will have to do something that will tear her apart. You 2 are destined to help her. So please, be strong and don't regret anything that you will do in the future" Setsuna said desperately. All this time Rei kept silent. She knew it. So that meant her sensations were true again. Now that Pluto said, she knew she was gonna do something bad. She looked up at the 3 with sad eyes.

"I knew it. I could feel it. I know that i am gonna do something that will hurt me. But, Sets, if you say that it is the right thing, then i won't regret it. I am just scared. Never had i felt this vulnerable in my life" she whispered her vision now blurry. Haruka hugged her shoulder while Michiru rubbed her back.

"Dont worry, we will be by your side. We wont leave you alone, right Michiru?" Haruka asked looking at Michiru. She could see fright and worry in Michiru's eyes too. She had to admit that Setsuna's words frightened her too.

"Yeah, from now on, we have to keep together in order to understand what Pluto meant. And we will be by your side, Rei. I promise." Michiru said now wearing a brave mask. Whatever it was, she was ready to face it. She would be strong.

"Arigatou, Michiru-san,Haruka-san." Rei said hugging Haruka and Michiru at once as the others looked over her shoulders at each other. They would stay cool and ice hearted, as always.

'Good luck, my friends. Your task is unbearably hard. I believe in you' Setsuna said looking at her 3 hugging friends.

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend, Tenoh!" a voice said causing the 3 to pull back. Haruka winked at Rei and smiled as Rei put on a happy face. Yaten didnt have to know about this conversation.

"If you keep leaving your girlfriend alone and waiting like that,i can't promise to keep my hands" Haruka teased winking at Yaten who glared at her and getting a pinch from Michiru who was smiling too.

Yaten approached Rei who threw her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. Yaten held her waist and then kissed her cheek. He, then looked at her and noticed something wrong in her but let it go. He was worrying too much.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry, love, a certain someone was taking too much time on his hair! Girl!" Yaten glared at Seiya who had an arm around Usagi. Behind him stood Taiki who put his arm on Ami's waist holding her close as she couldn't walk properly because of her wounded ankle. The doctor said that it was just a trauma, not a break or twist. Minako and Makoto were next to them with bags draping their shoulders.

"Shut up Yaten" Seiya growled glaring back.

"Ok guys, chill. Anyways, are you all ready to go?" Taiki asked earning a nod from everyone. Even Chibi Chibi who was in Usagi's arms, nodded happily. The speaker announced their train's departure as the gang got in the train and took their seats in VIP cabin. The trip was going to be long. Rei sat beside Yaten and to her other side sat Haruka and Michiru. Yaten had an arm around her as she hugged his waist. He had immediately fallen asleep against the window as it was night. The cabin was filled with silent and steady breathings. It seemed that she was the only one awake in the dark cabin. Rei put her head against Yaten's chest and closed her eyes trying to get a sleep. But Setsuna's words were still clinging in her ears. She shook her head mentally trying to clear her head. She had to be strong. Mourning and grieving wouldn't help her. For an hour she stayed with closed eyes trying to fall asleep. At last she gave up and raised head looking at Yaten. He was sleeping peacefully. Automatically a soft smile appeared on her lips. She leaned in and kissed his cheek causing him to stir a little. Then she gently lifted his arm off her shoulder trying not to wake him up. She finally succeeded in standing up. She once more looked at Yaten, brushed his bangs from his eyes and then caressed his cheek.

"I love you" she whispered barely audible even knowing that he didn't hear her. She pecked his lips and quietly exited the cabin. Once she was safely in the weakly lit hall she made her way to the end of the hall and opened the window a little. Cool air hit her face and her hair began dancing in the air as the train was moving too fast. She leaned against the window and looked at the snow filled area. The moon was shining brightly at the sky, its light mirroring on the snow. Her thoughts once again drifted to this afternoon's conversation. She wondered why Setsuna said that it would be especially harder for her. But why? What was the difference between her and Haruka with Michiru? Why did she have to be stronger? She thought hard searching for a clue and then her eyes widened. She remembered Pluto's words: she would have to sacrifice something. And then that feeling returned to her again. She was baka. She felt that too, this afternoon, that she was going to lose something. She would have to let go of something unintentionally. But what?...

"What are you doing here this late?" Rei turned her head and saw Michiru standing there with crossed arms.

"I just couldn't sleep" Rei answered looking back through the window. Michiru sighed and came closer standing newt to Rei and looking at the sky.

"Me neither. I heard you exit, so decided to follow you. You are thinking about that too,right?"she whispered hugging herself.

"Yeah, you too?"

"Hai... I just can't help but wonder what will happen that will cause us to regret. Even though i am ready to face everything, i am worried, ya know?" Michiru answered and looked at Rei.

"Yeah, i understand you. I feel the same way. But do you know what makes me worried even more?"

"What?" Michiru asked already having a clue.

"Setsuna said that i will have to give up on something. I can feel it too, but i dont know what is that." Rei said looking desperately at Michiru whose face showed concern and sympathy. She hugged her as Rei buried her face in her aqua hair. Michiru patted her hair.

"I dont know... I dont know... But just know that we will be by your side with Haruka whatever happens ok? You are always welcome in our place whenever you need a friend" she whispered kissing Rei's hair. Rei looked up and smiled sadly at her friend.

"Arigatou Michiru. You are such a great friend"

"Always..." Michiru whispered smiling back. After standing there and talking quietly for awhile, the girls made their ways back to the cabin saying good night to each other and falling into restless sleep on their beloveds' chests, now ready for everything.

The gang got off the train when it came to the stop. They looked around and were simply astonished. It was beautiful out there. Everywhere was covered with snow, however the sun was shining brightly. They slowly made their ways to the their hotel as it was near the station. The checked in. They had 5 rooms. Seiya,Taiki and Yaten together, Minako and Makoto together, Haruka and Michiru, Ami and Usagi and Setsuna with Rei. Everybody settled in and in an hour they were dressed in their warm clothes and ready to ski.

"So guys, ready for extreme?" Seiya asked excited. "I bet no one can beat me in skiing." He said winking at the others. Haruka smirked.

"In your place I wouldn't be so sure!" Haruka said as she looked at Seiya knowingly.

"Wanna check that?"

"Sure. Then let's go" Haruka said guiding Michiru towards the hill.

"You guys go ahead,Ami and I will sit in the café and drink a coffee,as she cant ski. We will wait for you there" Taiki said smiling and took Ami's hand helping her to the café. The others followed Haruka and Michiru. Once all of them were on the hill ready to ski, Haruka smirked at Seiya.

"Ready?"

"As ever as I will" Seiya said smiling at her.

'Three,two,one! Go!" Minako screamed as the two began sliding down the hill. Haruka was a little in the front, however Seiya was not the one to lose. He raised his speed a little and now they were sliding at the same speed. Once they reached the finish they stopped and waited for others.

"Good job! Taiki and Yaten couldn't beat me up when we were back in Kinmoku. Now finally I have a rival" Seiya said patting Haruka's shoulder.

"Thank you. You are not so bad yourself. And the girls too, couldn't beat me up here. You are the only one whose speed was the same as mine. You know as I am the wind, I am the fastest. So they couldn't beat me up." Haruka said smiling.

"You know even though at first you hated us, I am glad we became friends. You are fun" Seiya said truthfully.

"Thank you. Hey,I didn't hate you. It is my usual coldness towards the strangers. So, just know that we didn't hate you. You know,the life made us with Michiru not to trust anyone and always be tough. So at first we didn't know whether to trust you,guys,especially you,Seiya, with our princess. But after studying you a little, we decided that you were trustful. So now everything is cool. We trust you with our hime" Haruka said sincerely.

"Arigatou,Haruka. Know that I won't let you down. I love her too much to make her suffer"

"I know" At this time the others finally arrived.

"So who won?"Makoto asked looking at the two.

"No one. We had a draw"

"Urghhh, you are not fun. Seiya I am amazed. How much I tried I couldn't beat her up. I have to praise you for that!"

"Thank you Makoto!" Seiya said hugging Usagi who had Chibi in her arms. At this time there was a explosion behind them. The gang looked back and saw Sailor Crow standing there and smirking evilly at them.

"Well,well,we have met again,soldiers. Oh,two of you are missing? I guess I was too tough on Mercury, wasn't i?"

"Shut up,Crow!" Yaten said through greeted teeth.

"Lets transform!" Usagi screamed.

"Moon eternal power…"

"Mars crystal power…"

"Jupiter crystal power…"

"Venus crystal power…"

"Uranus planet power…"

"Neptune planet power…"

"Pluto planet power…"

"Fighter star power…"

"Healer star power…"

"MAKE UP!" The gang transformed as Crow watched amused.

"Hah,you are so bakas! You think that you will beat me up?! I don't think so! Now I am even stronger than the previous battle! Now suffer!" She screamed as she attacked with her bracelets. Seiya and Yaten jumped in front of Usagi and Rei when the lights hit them causing them to scream and fall down unconscious. Rei and Usagi looked in horror as their boyfriends fell with a thump on the soft snow.

"YATEN!..."

"SEIYA!..." They screamed together running to their side. Rei collected Yaten in her arms as she shook him. But no success. He was not waking up.

"Yaten,please wake up… Yaten don't leave me… wake…up"her voice cracked as she hugged him tightly.

"Hahaha….! What kind of love is it, if you let your boyfriends to be hurt because of you?!" Crow said laughing evilly. At this comment Rei's eyes widened and she raised her head. She understood everything now. She looked at Setsuna with tears in her eyes and saw her looking back at her. Setsuna had sad expression on her face. Uranus and Neptune looked between the two and understood immediately. So she was right? It was him that she had to let go? She had to sacrifice him? Rei looked at Yaten's pale face as tears poured down her cheeks. Why? Why did he have to do that? Now her conscience wouldn't let her stay calm. She had to let go of him. She had to leave him just to save him from any harm. She knew that he would always jump in front of her when she was attacked like he had done it before. But before they were both lucky enough to avoid it. But now… Now he was hurt because of her. He was unconscious because of her. She couldn't do that to him. She had to stop it somehow. And she knew how: she had to break up with him. It was her fate, she understood. Even though her heart broke into million sharp pieces which made her heart bleed more and more, she just had to do that. It was that something that Setsuna was talking about. She was destined to be apart from him in order to keep him safe. She made her decision: she would do it once he woke up.

"Shut up,you witch! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Makoto screamed sending The Crow to the ground.

"World… Shaking!" Uranus attacked the Crow immediately after Jupiter causing her to scream even more. Crow fell to the ground breathing hard. She glared at them as she struggled to her feet.

"It is not the end!" She barked as she vanished in the booth. The gang gathered around Yaten and Seiya as they examined their bodies trying to find anything. But there was none. Probably they fell unconscious because of the strength of attack and the impact. They waited for a good 5 minutes when at last they began stirring.

"Seiya! Baka! WHY DID YOU DO IT? I HATE YOU!"Usagi screamed beating his chest and the hugging her.

"Hush now,Odango. I am fine. I said I would do anything just to protect you." Seiya whispered as he tried to calm her down. Rei looked at them longingly knowing that she would no longer be able to hug Yaten like that. She looked at Yaten who was now in a sitting position. She put on a cool face.

"Are you alright?" She asked coldly. Yaten looked confused at her. What was with her tone?

"Yeah I am fine,thanks" he answered. And then Rei stood up and left. Yaten frowned and looked at Minako and Makoto who were standing next to him. He saw that they had a frown too. They looked at him and shrugged. Then he looked at Haruka,Michiru and Setsuna. He frowned even more when he saw that they were looking sadly after Rei. And then Setsuna hung her head down. Yaten notices a single tear on her cheek before her face was covered with her hair. And then Haruka guided her and Michiru away from them following Rei. What was happening?... He didn't understand anything. Why was Rei acting that way? What did he do wrong? He just wanted to protect her. He didn't want her to be hurt. So why was she so cold? She wasn't mad at him because of saving her, was she? Yaten stood up and held his head. It was hurting. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yaten,are you okay?" Minako asked sadly.

"Yeah I am okay. Girls, do you know what is the matter with Rei?" He asked hopefully looking at Minako and Makoto. However his hope vanished when he saw them shaking their heads. He didn't understand a thing…

Rei burst out the door to her room as she threw herself on her bed crying hard. Why? Why did she have to let something so precious go? Why him? Why SHE had to bear all these pain? What did she do wrong? What did she do so horrible that she was paying it now? Even though she knew she was doing the right thing, her heart felt empty and hallow without him by her side. She already felt lonely and she missed him. She wept hard. After awhile she calmed down a little and pulled herself together. She was doing the right thing. He wouldn't get hurt if they break up. He would hate her if he knew that she didn't love him back. That was it. She was going to end the things today. She could feel that the final battle was near. So she had to do that today. She heard the door open and saw the outer senshi coming in. They stood at the door and looked at her.

"Rei…" Michiru whispered coming closer and enveloping her in the hug. Setsuna and Haruka came closer too,and began rubbing her back.

"Rei, we are sorry that you had to do that" Haruka whispered painfully. She really was hurt. She didn't want her friend suffer so much.

"I thought that he was my forever! I thought that we will always be together! Why? Why does it have to be him?! Setsuna,why?" Rei cried onto Michiru's shoulder as Michiru tried to calm her down.

"Because if you don't do that,he… he will die,Rei. It is your only way to save him. For now you have to break up with him and make him believe that you don't love him. Your destiny can change after the final battle if we win. So just bear for now." Setsuna whispered her heart breaking with every word. Rei shook her head furiously and looked up at them.

"No,there is no afterwards. He will hate me! Even if we win, we wont be able to be together! He wont forgive me! But I am ready for everything, I cant let him die. I just cant. I cant be selfish. I can sense that the final battle is near. So I will do it today" Rei whispered looking down. Haruka put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't talk like that. He wont hate you if he loves you truly. Believe me. You still have a chance with him. But for now… for now you have to suppress all the pain and your love inside you. Be strong" she whispered patting her shoulder. Rei nodded wiping her tears.

"Yeah, you are right. I have to do it. Arigatou,guys. Thank you for being there for me. I really needed that. Thank you so much" She said sincerity shining in her eyes. And then she stood up pulling herself together. "Now wish me good luck. I am going to talk to him" She whispered and looked at her friends.

"Good luck,Rei-chan. We will be here waiting for you" Michiru said smiling sadly at her. Rei nodded and then left ready now to break with him up.

Rei entered the café and saw everyone sitting there. She saw Yaten pale and sad. She already felt guilty. But she had to do that. She neared them and cleared her throat. Usagi looked up.

"Rei-chan! You are back! Are you okay? Where are Setsuna,Haruka and Michiru?"

"Yeah I am fine,arigatou. They are in their rooms." She said softly. However her eyes became cool when she looked at Yaten.

"Yaten,can I talk to you outside?" Everyone was taken aback from the coldness of her tone. Yaten looked sadly at her and nodded. Rei turned her back and left the café without a word. Yaten stood up and followed her. Rei climbed up the hill and waited for Yaten to come. She looked at the sky and saw the stars shining there. She felt like her world was breaking down. She knew that from this evening the shine of one of the stars would weaken.

"You wanted to talk to me? Rei what is the matter? Why are you acting so cold? What have I done wrong?" Yaten asked pain evident in his voice. Rei looked back at him with a icy mask

"Yaten, I want to break up" she said coldly. Yaten's eyes widened. He felt his heart heavy on his chest as he saw her icy expression. She wanted to break up? He felt his heart break into little pieces. He took a step back and looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"Wh…What? Rei are you alright? What are you saying?" he whispered frowning.

"You heard me. I want to break up. It is not working between us." Rei said as he looked at him. She saw pain,hurt and anger flashing in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? But why? We were good till today! You said you loved me!" he screamed.

"I don't love you anymore ok? It was just a game! I don't love you!" Rei screamed turning her back to him. Yaten looked furiously at her and marched up to her. He pulled her wrist and made her look at him.

"Say it to my face. Say it! SAY IT LOOKING DIRCETLY IN MY EYES! And then I will believe you! I wont bother you again!" Yaten said flames dancing in his eyes. Rei looked at his eyes. She didn't know it would be that hard to tell it. Then she remembered Setsuna's words… 'He will die…he will die…will die…DIE!'

"I...don't… love…YOU!" Rei said through gritted teeth as she looked in his eyes. Yaten felt like the world fell down around him. He felt like someone stabbed him in the heart thousands of time. He felt like his heart was roughly pulled out of his chest.

"NO! No,you are lying! I know you are lying! Please,say that you are lying! SAY IT!"Yaten shouted as he shook her furiously. Rei could feel that he was slowly dying inside. She wanted to hold him,to hug him,to kiss him and to tell him that it was all lie. She just wanted to save him. But she couldn't. If she said,he wouldn't agree with her. She knew it. So she continues acting while deep inside, she too, was dying inside. She was torn apart. She was no longer Rei. She was only Sailor Mars… Nothing more..

"I am sorry,Yaten. It is not a lie. I don't love you. I am better off alone. You will live without me,believe me. You will forget me eventually and then you would find your princess,you will go home and live happily ever after. So be happy! Bye Yaten…" Rei said as she turned her back and began walking away. Yaten looked at her his vision blurry. His knees gave up and he fell to the snow. No it couldn't be. She couldn't leave him… She said she loved him. She said they would be always together. She said she couldn't live without him… Then what was it? Why was she breaking his heart? Was it all lie? Yaten cupped his face as tears poured down his face. He was weeping like a child for the second time in his life.

"Please,Rei… Don't leave…"he whispered for the last time. Rei stopped as she heard his plea. She looked at the sky and couldn't any longer hold her tears.

"I am sorry,Yaten" her voice cracked a she ran away. Yaten looked after her, till she was out of sight. After she was nowhere seen he completely lay on the snow and looked at the sky.

"I am no longer Yaten… Now I live only for my hime. Please,Princess,show yourself and save me from this pain. I am now only Healer. Nothing more. I am a hallow place" he whispered to the air. He didn't feel his heart in his chest anymore. Like its place was empty. She took it with her when she left him. He was all alone… Again…

Rei ran into the room and collapsed on the ground. She cried hardly as Haruka colleted her in her arms. A single tear poured Haruka's cheek as she hugged Rei tightly.

"Pour your heart,Rei-chan,cry,cry… but remember that you did the right thing. You saved his life…" Haruka whispered as she kissed Rei's hair and put her chin on her head. Michiru and Setsuna knelt down next to them as they rubbed Rei's back. Rei wept as she thought about Yaten's pleading voice and sorrowful eyes. He wouldn't take her back after that… never… He wouldn't forgive her… But she knew she did the right thing… At least she saved his life… At least he would live now… She hoped that he would forget her and wouldn't suffer so much… She really hoped that,someday they could be friends again… She really hoped… Through the night she cried and cried and Haruka,Setsuna and Michiru just held her… She cried until she had no more tears and became tired. Haruka felt Rei's weight become heavy as they saw her sleeping her cheeks tear stained. The girls tucked her inn as Michiru brushed her bangs from her hair.

"I hope they would get together at the end… Both of them deserve to be happy…" She whispered…

A/N:OMG,I cried myself when I wrote it. I hope you guys will like it… Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Dear Leonor, I know I am evil(muhahaha:P), but it is drama, and I thought it would be really touchy if Rei sacrificed her love in order to save Yaten. I really hope that didn't let you down. I really became sad myself, and even cried, but it is my plot. But do not worry,it is Yaten/Rei fiction, so they will be together, but there will be some obstacles:) They will suffer a little. So here is the chapter 13. Read and enjoy. (Right now I am listening to Outer senshi's theme song. It is really awesome. And by the way I described them like they will be right y Rei's side. I chose them, 'cause I really like them.)

Chapter 13

He still didn't believe. He still couldn't believe that she didn't love him. Why did he choose her? Why not any other ordinary girl that would love him without thinking, without analyzing anything? Why? He knew why: she was different. She didn't fall to his charm. She was his type. Because she loved him for what he was, not for his popularity. Loved… That was the clue. Or maybe she didn't even love him. It was just lust? Or a game? Yaten shook his head furiously as he ran a hand through his silver hair. Right now he was sitting still on the snow, the place she had left him. It was nearly 4 o'clock. But he was at the same place, at the same position. He had no more tears. He had cried them all. He now thought that he was right before: love was nothing. It was just a stupid feeling that could let you down anytime. Just like it had let him down now. What was he thinking? Why did he let himself become so whipped? Now he was broken. It was stupid of him. Yaten collected himself and stood up. He wouldn't grieve for her. If she didn't care then neither he did. Even though he loved her with all his heart, he wouldn't show it from now on. He would act cool like her. He was the type to mourn. He wiped his tears and began walking towards the hotel. Once he was in his room, he saw Seiya and Taiki waiting for him with worried faces. As soon as they saw him, they stood up.

"Where were you?" Seiya said concern audible in his voice.

"We were worried...Yaten, have you cried?" Taiki said coming closer to Yaten who hung his head down.

"Yes" he whispered closing his eyes. Seiya and Taiki looked at each other with wide eyes. They were confused and worried.

"But... But why? What did Rei say to you?" Seiya asked softly. Yaten closed his eyes even tighter not wanting to remember that scene.

"She broke up with me" he whispered. Taiki look astonished not knowing what to say.

"Wh... what?"he stuttered.

"She broke up with me, okay? She ended it!" Yaten said raising his head and looking at his brothers painfully tears obvious in his now hallow green eyes.

"But why?" Seiya asked sadly. Yaten's hands automatically became fistballs as he began shaking from pain and anger.

"Cause she said she didn't love me anymore and that it was all just a game!" he shouted. Taiki and Seiya became more confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"What are you saying? Rei couldn't live without you! There has to be misunderstanding!" Taiki said desperately not wanting to believe that. She couldn't do that, could she? She wouldn't break his heart. Or would she?

"IT IS REALITY! SHE SAID IT HERSELF! But..." Yaten stopped looking down. It was hard. It was really hard... However he had to control his emotions. He looked up at his brothers with such icy eyes that it sent shivers down his brothers' spine. "But i don't care anymore. If she wants it that way so let it be that way. I won't suffer because of a heartless girl who acted so egoistic and selfish!"

"Don't say those words! You might regret it someday! I am sure there is explanation to it! I am sure..."Seiya was cut mid when he saw his brother's look.

".CARE! I won't think about her anymore. I wont talk to her, look at her or even feel her presence! She is an empty place for me now! Now i am sleeping. Good night!" Yaten said coldly as he lay down on his bed and fell asleep immediately as he was worn out. Taiki and Seiya looked at each other as Taiki shook his head looking at Yaten.

"He is taking it hard. He tries to hide it but it is visible. Everyone with two eyes can see that he is suffering!" he whispered while sad expression appeared on Seiya's face.

"I wonder what made Rei to do that. I am sure there is some reason. She just couldn't put it off out of nowhere. I know there is some explanation" Seiya insisted.

"I don't know... I think like that too. The time will show. I am sure everything will settle down. For now all we have to do is support him" Taiki said throwing a glance towards Yaten's sleeping form. Seiya nodded as he lay down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and then at his hurt brother. He believed in Rei. There had to be something...

Rei was in her bed as she motionlessly lay there. Haruka and Michiru had left for sleep. Setsuna fell asleep by her bed in chair her head next to Rei's hand. Rei looked at the ceiling tears running down her cheeks. She wondered what he was doing now, where he was, how he felt, what he thought of her... Did he already hate her?... Of course he did. Wouldn't she be she in his place? She hated herself. She was disguised. How could she break someone's heart as Yaten? But did she have any other option? Setsuna said there wasn't. She was always right. Rei closed her eyes tightly as she tried to suppress a cry. The pain was unbearable. She was suffering, she was flaming inside, burning... Her heart was ripped from her chest. The guilt was too heavy on her shoulders. But if she didn't do that today, would she be able to carry the pain of his death? She shook her head cupping her face while she sat up. No... It was the right thing to do. She chose the right way. She had to get used to live with pain. Now she would only live for Usagi and her friends. No more love... 'Cause there was only one person she could be with and right now that person hated her with passion... Rei cried out weeping hard which caused Setsuna to wake up. She immediately hugged Rei as she tried to calm her down.

"Shhh, Rei-chan.. Try to calm down, you did the right thing, believe me" she whispered.

"I am trying,but... But pain is so unbearable. It is hard to tolerate it.." Rei said hiccupping.

"Oh Rei... Everything will be ok, i promise... I promise" Setsuna whispered as she brushed Rei's tears and hugged and comforted for the rest of the night. The next day neither Rei nor Yaten didn't come out of their room, both of them wanting to be alone. However Michiru didn't let Rei alone as she sat with her through the day. The other girls were crashed when they heard about their favorite couple. They couldn't understand Rei and how hard they tried to talk to her, Michiru wouldn't let them telling that Rei didn't want anyone by her side. At this comment Usagi was hurt a little as she didn't understand why Rei didn't want to see them. They were best friends... But she let it go thinking that for now the most important thing was Rei's condition. Minako and Makoto stayed with Yaten trying to comfort and cheer him up however not succeeding so much. The 2 couples were walking along the hill as they tried to find a reason for everything.

"I don't understand what happened to Rei during one day. One moment she was all lovey-dovey the other she acted coldly." Usagi said sadly looking down while Seiya frowned.

"I didn't understand either, but i am sure there is something that made Rei to do that. And it is suspicious that she talks only to Haruka,Michiru and Setsuna. Perhaps they know something?" he asked with a hope. He couldn't bear seeing his brother like that.

"They wont say anything. I tried to talk to Haruka and Setsuna this morning, but they said they didn't know anything" Ami said crashing down Seiya's hope.

"They are lying, it is obvious. Otherwise why would Rei only let them inn?" Taiki said thoughtfully.

"All i know is, i can't stand seeing Rei and Yaten like that. They are both suffering and are in deep pain. I love them both and don't like their condition" Usagi said in verge of tears. Seiya hugged his girlfriend kissing her forhead.

"Hush, Odango. Everything will be fine. They will get back together, i am sure" he tried comforting her but he didn't even believe his own words. Would everything be ok? Would Rei and Yaten get back together? He didn't know...

The next 3 days went by quickly as Rei and Yaten tried to stay away from each other. Even when they were together with their friends, they tried not to look at each other's side, they didn't even notice their presence. Their friends tried to cheer them up, but it was impossible. They were crashed without each other even if they tried to hide it, it was visible: the other half of them was missing. Rei and Yaten were broken,torn apart, burnt, in pain inside. Even once Rei decided to tell him all the truth, but then she changed her mind. She couldn't do that to him. How could she tell him that if he was with her he was gonna die? Of course he would choose her, not the life. So she tried to live without him, even if it was intolerable she was ready for everything for him. Their trip ended at last as they were now in their cabin. Even there Yaten and Rei sat as far away as it was possible. Yaten sat next to window while Rei sat next to the door. During the night everyone was sleeping when Rei again couldn't. She was sat next to Haruka as she put her head on her shoulder. She tried to sleep but she couldn't her heart was burning too much. Tears were running down her cheeks as a silent cry escaped her mouth. She stood up holding her mouth with her hand and threw herself out of the cabin. She ran and ran until she was once again at the same place where she was with Michiru back then. Yaten opened an eye hearing someone's cry. He searched the cabin and saw that the sound was coming from the end of the cabin. He opened his eyes fully as he saw Rei burst out the door crying. His hear broke even more at her condition. He wanted to chase her, to ask what was wrong, but he didn't dare. He cleared his throat and the icy expression returned to his eyes. He didn't care. She wasn't his girlfriend anymore, or even his friend. So why would he care? He closed his eyes and shook his head mentally chasing thos thoughts out of his mind. He didn't care…

Rei slid down the wall and sat on the ground burying her head in her arms as she hugged her knees. She was breathing hard. She had no air. Without him she couldn't breathe properly. Why was she so unlucky in love? Why? She cried hard, not wanting to feel that pain anymore. It was too hard on her. Everything was crashing down on her at she was too tiny to hold all that. She calmed down a little and raised her head leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw blackish blue eyes looking back at her.

"Rei,what is wrong?" Seiya whispered as he looked at the broken girl in front of him. Rei tried to put on a mask but she was too weak to hide her emotions.

"Seiya,it is too hard. I cant… I cant bear it, Seiya" Rei said her voice cracking as tears began pouring down her cheeks once again. Seiya looked confused and worried no having an idea about what she was talking about.

"Rei,what are you talking about? What cant you bear?" Seiya asked sitting on the ground next to her and hugging her shoulders as Rei buried her head on his shoulder.

"I cant.. I cant tell you, but please do not hate me for what I did or for what I am going to do,please… do not hate me" she mumbled hiccupping.

"Rei, what are you saying? We would never ever hate you, you are our dear friend. Even Yaten doesn't hate you. How hard he tries he cant forget about you." Seiya whispered patting her hair. At the mention of Yaten's name Rei's heart broke even more if it was possible. It shattered into the pieces making her inside bleed.

"Seiya, please help him. Help him to forget me. I am no good for him,please…" Rei whispered. Seiya shook his head.

"No,Rei,why? Why would you want it? You said you loved him…" Seiya said desperately trying to understand her.

"No,I don't love him!" Rei's voice became icy as she raised her head and pulled away from him. " I don't love him. It is for his own good. He will live. So all I ask you is to be next him." Rei said standing up as Seiya did the same.

"Rei…" Seiya whispered his eyes pleading. Rei looked at his sad eyes, fighting inside her not to tell him all the truth. She cant. She couldn't do that.

"I am sorry,Seiya… I can't" Rei whispered hanging her head down and walking away leaving Seiya there with all his thoughts.

It was now 2 months later and nothing changed. Rei and Yaten were still not talking to each other, they only glared at each other. Their friends tried to make them up but there was no success. It was now The beginning of March and the weather was warming up. Crow didn't show herself so much as she was investigating how to take their star seeds at once. And there was a new warrior: Tin Nyako. But she was weaker than Crow. She attacked here and there, but the senshi defeated her easily. Michiri,Haruka and Setsuna were now always by Usagi and her friends. They held near Rei, who now never showed any emotions. She was eve now cold to her friends. Only the 3 outer senshi knew how she died little by little day by day. Usagi,Makoto,Minako and Ami tried to talk to Rei but it was impossible. She wouldn't say more than she told Seiya. Seiya and Usagi and Taiki with Ami were going strong. They were always together and always had a double date, while Yaten sat most of the day at home and played hi guitar. He was just like Rei: no emotions outside, but full of emotion at home. He thought about her every night and shed a single tear. He couldn't help it. He loved her too much to forget…

In the middle of March the school had a festival as everyone was gathered at school including the gang. They were baking cakes, making coffee, and helping with decoration. Chibi Chibi was outside with her new toy- a pot and was sitting by the tree. When Yaten was passing by he felt it: he felt the scent of their hime. His eyes widened as he looked at Chibi Chibi. Chibi Chibi looked dumbfounded as he knelt in front of her.

"Little girl,give me that pot please" Yaten tried nicely.

"Nooo…"Chibi said hugging it closer to her.

"Give it to me!" Yaten tried to take it but Chibi began running as Yaten chased her. Chibi ran crying when she banged into someone's legs. She looked up and smiled when she saw Rei looking at her. Rei for the first time in a long time smiled softly at Chibi. However her smile vanished as soon as she saw Yaten in fornt of her with cold eyes.

"Give me that damn pot!" he shouted glaring at Rei.

"Leave her alone! What do you think you are doing by hurting this little girl?!" Rei said through greeted teeth as the gang came closer to them.

"What is the matter?" Minako asked looking between Rei and Yaten.

"Ask him,why he is trying to harass a little girl!" Rei said with cold eyes.

"I am not harassing Chibi! The pot in her hand is our hime's!" he said looking at Seiya and Taiki whose eyes widened. They looked at the pot and were surprised even more when they saw it.

"You are right! It is hers!" Taiki shouted but was cut off by a blast that sent them down to the ground.

"Well well,long time no see! I have missed you,bakas!" Crow said smiling evilly.

"Lets transform,NOW!"Makoto said as everyone agreed transforming into their senshi forms.

"I wouldn't advice you to do that!" Crow said as invisible ropes tied down all the senshi except Usagi. And then some cylinder appeared in her palm. The Starlights' eyes widened.

"It is… It is a black hole!" Fighter said desperately.

"Yeah it is. So,if you don't give me your star seed now, everyone will die in this school! I am sure you will choose wisely!" Crow said looking at Usagi who had a frightened expression. She couldn't let the whole innocent people die,right? She had to do that. She closed her eyes and hung her head down.

"Ok… take it…" she whispered as Crow smiled even wider.

"Good girl"

"NOOOOOO!!! USAGI DON'T DO THAT!" Seiya and Rei screamed at once. They struglled however their ropes became even more tighter making it hard for them to breathe. Seiya tried to break free, he tried to reach for his star but he couldn't the rope was too tight. He looked with horror as Crow raised her arms. Rei was now trembling with anger as a thin field of fire appeared through her form burning down the ropes. She broke free and ran to the Crow's side.

"MARS…"

"NO REI! STOP! SHE HAS A CYLINDER!" Taiki screamed. It made Crow look at Rei's side as she smiled evilly. With one motion Rei was sent to the glass wall behind her, as the wall shattered into pieces cutting through her flesh.

"ARGHHHH!"Rei yelled in pain twisting on the ground.

"REI!"Yaten screamed watching with horror as Rei twisted and turned in front of them. He tried to break free, but like Seiya, he couldn't succeed. The rope became even tighter. Crow laughed as she raised her hands the lights shone from her bracelets making their ways towards Usagi.

"NOOOOOOO!!!........."Figther screamed as tears poured down her cheeks. No it couldn't be… she couldn't die… NO!!!!!

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Usagi screamed in pain as her star seed shone above her head in the form of crystal.

"Beautiful. Galaxia will be delighted." Crow said trying to come nearer, however there was a blast as she fell to the ground and the cylinder shattering into pieces.

"No!" she yelled as she watched with horror. There was a black hole in the middle of the yard.

"Hah,you thought I would let you take it to Galaxia?" Tin Nyako appeared next Usagi. Crow looked at her with pain and anger in her eyes as she slowly was swallowed by the black hole. The black hole slowly came near Usagi as she was infected too. She began slowly disappearing when Chibi ran to her side and held her hand.

"NOOO!!! Odango…" Seiya cried in pain seeing his beloved swallowed by the hole. Tin Nyako disappeared understanding that the crystal was no longer available. Suddenly a bright light shone through the black hole as it slowly disappeared showing Chibi with her opened pot in her hand. Three lights watched with wide eyes as their hime appeared above them holding Usagi. The invisible ropes broke down as they fell to the ground. However they recovered fastly running to their princess as she came down the land.

"PRINCESSU!" They cried as tears poured down their cheeks. They knelt down in front of her. Usagi in Kakkyuu's arms stirred and woke up.

"Princess" she whispered as Kakkyuu smiled down at her putting her on to the ground. Now everyone was gathered around Kakkyuu except Ami who was helping Rei to stand up. Her back was injured badly but she held no emotion. She looked at Kakkyuu. So that was the end… He was going back… She sighed as she looked down. She lost him now forever… however her hope was returned to her when she heard Kakkyuu's words.

"Usagi, I have watched from that pot for so much time. You are so brave. I have something to ask you. Please,lets work together and defeat Galaxia. With her alive we cant go back and restore Kinmoku" She said softly smiling at Usagi, as she pointed to the starlights to stand up.

"Of course princess… we would help you gladly." Usagi answered smiling back at Kakkyuu. At this comment Yaten and Rei looked at each other for the first time without glaring. Rei's eyes softened a little as she thought one thing: she still had a chance then. They had a chance to win and she had a chance to gain Yaten's love back…


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:Sooo here is the chapter 14. Read and enjoy. In some places I have written the songs' name,please listen to it while reading, to make it more effective

Chapter 14

Yaten was lying in his bed while Kakkyuu and his brothers discussed everything. Why wasn't he present? Because Kakkyuu asked about their girlfriends and he just couldn't stand there anymore. He just stood up and left. He looked through the window from his bed at the night sky. The moon was shining brightly making the stars' shine look weaker. He looked at them and his thoughts immediately flew to this afternoon's battle. He still remembered her face when she hit the glass wall. He still remembered how she twisted and turned in pain. He still remembered how the emotions vanished in her eyes quickly as fast as they appeared. And... And he still remembered her sad and almost soft look when Usagi said that they would help. Why did she look at him that way? She looked like she wanted to say something. Something shone in her eyes making her look like the old Rei. Was it hope? He didn't understand. Why did Usagi's words give her hope? And why the hell did she immediately look at him? Maybe she was regretting and now hoped that she had a chance with him now that they would stay a little longer? Yaten thought about it: would he give her the second chance after all that pain that she caused him? Of course he still loved her and staying apart for so long made him love her even more. If someone asked him before he would hesitate about giving a chance. But after that look she gave him this noon, he was sure that he would give it with open heart. Because he loved her. Though he didn't admit it, his heart always became warm whenever he looked at her. Deep down he was softy every time she glared at him. 'Cause her glare indicated that she still cared. If she didn't then she wouldn't even bother looking at him, right? He always smiled whenever he remembered their sweet talks, arguments, her stubbornness and etc. 'Cause he still loved her...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was warm and still. The streets were empty and there was no sound except some cars that were passing by. The light in Hikawa Shrine was on indicating that the hostess was still awake. Rei was sitting on her garden's bench with Setsuna,Haruka and Michiru by her side. Rei looked down at her hands and then at her friends who were looking at the sky.

"It is just a day or two away... I can feel it. Setsuna?" Rei asked hoping that she was wrong. The Time Guardian looked sadly at her friend and then back at the sky.

"Yes... The final battle will be tomorrow. We have to be ready. YOU have to be ready" she emphasized looking at 3. Michiru looked at Haruka and Rei.

"I still haven't figured out what we will do" she said calmly.

"Neither i did" Haruka mumbled not so sure if she even wanted to know or not.

"Me too. Guess we will have to wait just a day. And then..." Rei couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't dare. Would they win or would Galaxia capture the world? Would her dream come true? She looked at her 3 friends. If so, then they wouldn't be alive by this time tomorrow. And neither she would.

"Arigatou guys. You know for helping me with all Yaten thing" Rei said sadly barely above whisper.

"Anytime, Rei-chan. You know that you are our friend. So don't thank us" Michiru said smiling softly at Rei who smiled back sadly. Setsuna looked at Rei. She had a feeling why she became even sadder.

"Just believe in Usagi and everything will be ok,Rei" she said looking knowingly at Rei. Rei knew what she meant. But would they succeed? Would Usagi be strong enough after losing friends to defeat Galaxia? She really hoped and believed that Usagi would. At least she had Seiya by her side and Rei was sure that, Seiya would help he out of everything. So she had to believe in their hime. She had to...

"I believe" Rei whispered looking at the sky and then at Setsuna. They smiled at each other. Then Rei remembered something.

"Guys,now that Mamo-chan is dead, then who is the holder of earth's star seed?" she asked looking at 3 outer senshi. Haruka looked at Setsuna who nodded at her.

"We suppose that, the star seed would transfer into someone our hime would love. And in this case the holder is Seiya" Haruka explained. "But Galaxia doesn't know about it yet. We hope that she won't!" she continued frowning at the mention of Galaxia. Rei thought about it. If Galaxia wouldn't know then they had a chance that she wouldn't be able to control the entire galaxy. So they had to keep it secret.

"So that means that if Galaxia doesn't know, she wont be able to gain all galaxy's power ,right?"

"Yeah,you are right. But we are not so sure that she won't know. She will try everything just to control all the galaxy. So we have to be careful not to tell anyone" Setsuna said calmly.

"Anyways, I think it is time for us to leave. We have to get our "beauty" sleep for the last time" Haruka said teasingly. The girls giggled at her but then they became sad. So it was the end. The big day was tomorrow and they even didn't know if they would win or not. But they did know that tomorrow they would die… And they didn't know is they would come back once again. They believed in their princess and they were ready for everything just to save her and the world. They would defeat Galaxia, they knew it…

Everyone was gathered in the back room of the stage as it was Three Lights' last concert. The main reason at this concert was to find the light of hope so that they would be able to defeat Galaxia. However the 4 of the gang were very nervous and they were constantly jumping when a little sound came. Rei and the outer senshi didn't tell the others that the battle would be today. They didn't want to make them worried and to ruin the concert. Setsuna still believed that maybe before Galaxia's arrive Kakkyuu would be able to find the light of hope. Now everyone was in the room sat on a sofa waiting for concert to begin. Rei looked around her for the last time: Usagi- Rei believed in her. She knew that she would be strong enough to bring back all of them and that she would win. If not, then she would miss her like crazy. After all she was her best friend. Of course these days Haruka,Michiru and Setsuna were close to best friends too. But Usagi's place in her heart was separate. She would always be the best. Rei loved her like a sister she didn't have. She hoped that this time wouldn't be the last time she saw her so happy. She still felt guilty about pushing her away but she had no other option. Ami- at first Rei didn't like her when they were first senshis. But after awhile she understood how wrong she was about her. Ami was so friendly, so caring, so… so gentle and kind. She was always the one to calm Rei down whenever she was going crazy. She was always the calm one and she could always control her emotions and herself whenever there was a difficult situation and at the end she would always choose the correct option. Makoto and Minako-Rei smiled at them. They were always the funny ones. They could always make her smile even when she was angry or sad. They were so pure hearted and so generous. Rei knew that whenever she was in a difficult situation she could go to them and they would help her gladly. Rei would miss them so much. Their jokes, their laugh, their teasings… Then came Setsuna, Hotaru( she came back as she was with Chibiusa in 30th century. Setsuna called her back telling that she was needed here.), Haruka and Michiru-Rei was so glad to have them by her side when she was suffering so much about him. They supported her so much that she didn't know how she would pay back to them. They were so caring and attentive towards her when she was going crazy because of a break up. Now they were the closest friends she had after Usagi. They had a special place in her heart. She admired them a great deal. She looked at Seiya and Taiki. They were talking about some incident in their concert as Seiya teased Taiki about something while Taiki sweatdropped and had a blush on his cheeks- Even though Rei knew them for a brief time, they became like brothers to her. Seiya and Taiki always called the girls every day asking them about if they needed something and if they were ok. Including her. After her talk with Seiya back in the train Seiya was even gentler towards her. He always tried to cheer her up whenever she was sad and he succeeded just like Minako and Makoto. She loved his humor. And Taiki always helped her with her study and he always gave her wise advices. His advices always helped her out of the situation and she was grateful for it to him. She smiled softly noticing that Taiki was looking at her. He smiled back, the blush in his cheeks going away. Rei knew that they would go. Their time was very little on this planet. She would miss them dearly.

And then… then came… Yaten. Rei looked sadly and painfully at him. She noticed that even though he was smiling, that smile didn't reach his eyes. She knew that she was the reason. She still loved him so much that she didn't regret her decision. At least he would live and would be able to be next his brothers and his princess. She couldn't be so selfish and take him away from his loved ones. She would never ever do that. So she gave up. She let go and she didn't regret. It was a wise choice. At least he would be able to go back to his planet and maybe fall in love with another girl who would make him happy. Bu she knew one thing for sure: wherever he would be and whatever would happen, she would always love only him. It was either him or no one. So she knew that in her case there would be no one. She would be alone for the rest of her forever. 'Cause she knew Yaten despised her for all the pain and suffering she caused him. She knew it. Rei was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Yaten looking back at her. He could sense from the beginning of the day that something was wrong her. And now that he saw her in the verge of tears, he became really worried. Should he ask or let it go? Rei noticed Yaten looking back at her with concerned eyes and her heart warmed up a little. How much she missed that warm and soft gaze. This moment the manager knocked at the door saying that the lights had only 3 minutes till the beginning of the concert. Rei looked back at Yaten and thought that it could be the last time she would see him. So she decided…

"Guys please can you leave me alone with Yaten for a minute?" Rei asked calmly smiling at everyone. They looked at her surprised. Yaten was dumbfounded too. what did she want? Haruka,Michiru and Setsuna were the ones who exited. Haruka gave Rei a wink and a smile which Rei returned before exiting. The others followed them eyeing the couple. Once they were alone in the room, the air was a little awkward Rei was fiddling with her hands trying to find right words. Yaten looked at her and waited patiently for her to begin and tell him whatever she wanted to tell. Rei looked up at Yaten softly and smiled. Yaten was astonished. It was the first time since their break-up that she smiled at him. Now he was really interested in what she wanted to tell. Rei came closer him and stood in front of him taking his hands in hers. Yaten looked at their entwined hands. He smiled a little. How he missed her gentle touch, her soft skin…

"Yaten… i… I just wanted to tell that I am sorry. I apologize for all the pain and suffering I have caused you. I know that we have a very little time" at this comment Yaten frowned not knowing what she meant. However she didn't give him a chance to ask "I don't have a right to ask you to forgive me, but still I wanted to apologize for everything. Just know that it was my way and it will always be that way. I hope you will understand me that day. And it doesn't matter if I will be alive or not, I will be happy that day. I hope that that day you would stop hating me…"

"Rei…." Yaten tried but was hushed by Rei's fingers.

"Don't… Don't say anything. Just listen. Thank you for every single day, for every single smile and for happiness that you caused me to feel. Thank you so much. I… I really want you to forgive me. At least don't hate me for what I did. I am saying it once more: it was my way, and you will understand one day what I meant today. So… I am sorry" Rei whispered the last words as a single tear fell down her cheek. Yaten's eyes softened and his heart broke at her vulnerability. He didn't hate her. Of course he forgave her. He couldn't just hate her. He loved her damn too much to despise her. But he was confused as hell. What the heck was the meaning of her way? What was she trying to say? However he didn't ask a thing and smiled a little at her. Rei smiled back and slowly leaned in pecking his cheek. She missed his soft skin against her lips. She missed his touch. She missed his smile. She missed his everything. She missed him… Yaten closed his eyes at the touch of her lips. Gosh, how much he needed her… how much he had missed him knew only God. But he didn't say anything and tried to enjoy that little kiss that she gave him. She held her lips on his cheek longer than needed as she tried to memorize his scent. It could be the last day of her life. So she had to do it in order to die happy. She pulled back and looked sadly at him. Yaten opened his eyes and gazed down at her. He saw the sadness. He saw pain. He saw hurt. And he saw… longing?

"Good bye Yaten. I wish you to be truly happy" Rei whispered as she gave him one last smile before exiting the door leaving confused Yaten in the room alone. Why was she saying goodbye?...

The three lights were at the scene while the others were at the back of the stage. Everyone looked with awe at them. They sang with all their hearts trying to reach the light of hope. The gang was there excluding Rei and the outer senshi. They were standing inside the crowd at the very end ready to transform anytime. Kakkyuu looked through the crowd trying to see a light. But there was still none. She was losing her hope as the concert was coming to an end. But still there was no light, no one with the light of hope…

Setsuna looked at her friends with worry and determination in her eyes.

"I guess it is the end" she whispered causing the others look at each other one last time before there was a explosion in the middle of the crowd as people began screaming and running away.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"Seiya screamed as he ran to the 4 with others following him.

"It is the end" Setsuna said as the others looked at her with wide eyes excluding Rei,Haruka and Michiru. Yaten looked at Rei and saw her looking down. she was not surprised or even scared? So she knew it from the beginning? And then everything dawned up on him. That was the reason she was sad all day. That was the reason she was so soft towards them. That was the reason she was talking about the death. He blinked not knowing what to do. That was why she was saying goodbye…

"Lets transform! Now!" Taiki said as the others nodded.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER…"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER…"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER…"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER…"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…"

"URANUS PLANET POWER…"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER…"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER…"

"SATURN PLANET POWER…"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER…"

"HEALER STAR POWER…"

"MAKER STAR POWER…"

"MAKE UP!!!" They were transformed into their senshi form. Suddenly everywhere became dark and the lightning began. And then… they heard an evil laugh…

"Hahahaha,you bakas think that you will defeat me by the power you have? HAH! Don't make me laugh, people of earth! You cant beat me with so little power that you have! I will destroy you with a motion of a hand!" Galaxia said appearing in front of them.

"Try us!" Uranus said through gritted teeth as she glared at Galaxia.

"Oohhh,you are brave, I must say. But pity that you will… DIE!" Galaxia shouted as she raised her arms shooting through her bracelets. Kakkyuu jumped forward blocking the attack as the battle officially began.

"GO AWAY! FIND THE LIGHT! RUN! I WONT BE ABLE TO HOLD HER FOR SO LONG!" Kakkyuu screamed as she resisted the power of Galaxia with difficulty.

"No princessu! We wont leave you alone! NEVER!" Fighter screamed as she tried to come closer.

"NO! I SAID GO!" Kakkyuu shouted as she was becoming weak.

"NO!" Healer screamed. Galaxia smiled evilly when she felt that the hime was weakening.

"I HAVE YOU!" She laughed as the barrier between Galaxia and Kakkyuu broke while the others looked in horror as she screamed.

"NOOOOO!!!PRINCEESSS!!!!NOOOO!" The starlights screamed as Kakyuu fell down to her knees. (her theme song playing). So that was the end of her. She felt someone tug her hand as she weakly looked at intruder. She saw a little girl looking at her with a faint light in her chest. Kakyuu smiled weakly as she understood.

"The light of hope" she whispered. Fighter,Maker and Healer ran to her side as Fighter held her.

"Princess… why? Why did you do it? We could battle together… Princess…" Fighter cried as she held her hime. Kakkyuu smiled up at them.

"Healer, Maker, Fighter… The light of …ahhh…hope" she stuttered. Fighter looked at her with wide eyes. Kakkyuu looked at the side of Usagi who had now Chibi in her arms. Fighter looked at her. The light of hope was… Usagi?

"Be strong" Kakkyuu whispered as she slowly vanished into the air. Fighter looked at the empty place in her arms. Healer and Maker had tears streaming down their cheeks. Fighter looked at the sky as she screamed.

"PRINCEEESSUUU!!!" She cried hard as she buried her face in her hands. (end of the song) Sailor Moon looked with pain as her beloved one cried. She looked back at Galaxia who was holding the star seed and smirking evilly. She glared at her as Usagi took her wand.

"SILVER MOON THERAPY KIIISSS!" She screamed as the light shone from her wand. However Galaxia still stood at her place with a smirk on her face. Usagi looked with wide eyes.

"Wh… what?" She stuttered…

"HAH! Baka! You thought you could beat me up with such a weak power?! Let me laugh! HAHAHA!"Galaxia laughed as the star seed in her hands vanished. "It is not the end! We will meet! I will kill every single of you one by one and then I will become the ruler of the whole galaxy!" She said determined and then vanished in the air. Usagi ran to Fighters side and hugged her closely. Fighter looked at an empty space without any emotion. Healer and Maker were knees their hands in fist balls.

"We have to find her and take our revenge on her!" Healer with gritted teeth while she trembled from pain and anger.

"Yes! We don't have much time! We have to go and find her!" Maker said standing up and wiping her tears with determination. The others nodded as Ami tried to find Galaxia's place through her mini computer.

"That is it! I found her! She is in the building of Galaxy TV!" She smiled at the others. The gang nodded and they began walking towards the building of the Galaxy TV. Once they were in the building, the outer senshi stopped.

"We have to go in 2 teams. You go, and then we will go and fight. We have to save some energy in order to be able to win Galaxia" Uranus said as the others agreed. The 4 outer senshi made their ways to the television room. The inner senshi with stalights continued when suddenly a pink bright light appeared.

"What is it?" Minako asked looking around. They were swallowed in the light and in a moment they found themselves in a black-red realm. Rei looked around in horror. So that was the place she saw everytime. That was it. It was the end. The final battle. So her dream and vision was true…

"Oh,here you are. I was waiting for you! First of all let me praise you for breaking through such a sphere!" Galaxia said delighted as the senshi saw her sitting on her throne. Fighter looked with hate in her eyes.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" she screamed. However with one motion of hand the attack was suppressed as Galaxia sent them down to the ground causing all of them fall. Usagi held Chibi closer as she glared at Galaxia.

"Galaxia! Stop doing terrible things and leave our planet!"

"Hah! Who do you think you are that you order me? I am almost the ruler of the galaxy! Once I get your star seeds then everything will be mine!" She said looking at the senshi

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WONT LET YOU DO THAT! STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Healer screamed as a light shone through her wand. But once again it was defeated and Galaxia attacked them making them scream even harder. Usagi covered Chibi as she yelled in pain.

"GALAXIA STOP IT!"

"I will do anything that I want to! I thought of having fun of hurting you! But you will regret you ever talked to me that way!" Galaxia said standing up. She raised her bracelets as the inner senshi looked with horror as the starlights and Usagi were in front. Usagi closed her eyes waiting for the pain. But it never came. Instead she felt she was pushed out of the way as she fell to the ground on someone. However three screams were heard…

"AHHHH…"

"ARGHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" three star seeds appeared in the air indicating that the 3 of the senshi were no longer alive…


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you,dear Leonor, for your comment. I just want to tell you that, i will mix my plot and anime. Hope it will be interesting. Read and enjoy.

Chapter 15

Maker looked with horror as Ami fell into her arms. She looked ahead of her and saw Minako and Makoto lying in Healer's and Fighter's arms. She looked back at Ami with tears flowing down her cheeks. Why? Why would they do such a thing? Why would SHE do such a selfish thing? What would she do without her by her side? She was her everything, her hope... Whenever Taiki was in a difficult state, one gaze at her was enough for him and her soft her eyes gave him strength, faith, hope... How would he cope without her in such a battle? How? He closed his eyes hugging her tightly. He loved her damn too much. So much that he could swear he was feeling her pain through his veins. What if she wouldn't come back? What would he do then?...

Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She was alive? But...how? Then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Mars with sad eyes looking at her as tears poured her cheeks. Usagi gave her a confused look. Why was she crying? Mars looked away and Usagi followed her gaze. Her eyes widened at the sight('ketsui' playing background). There were Makoto,Minako and Ami lying in starlights' arms while Galaxia had their star seeds in her palm.

"NOOO!" Usagi screamed as she ran to their sides with Rei. Taiki looked up at her,then at Ami.

"Why did you do this? I love you, Ami. Please don't leave me!" he whispered burning inside as Ami stirred in his arms and looked at him smiling weakly. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek while Taiki leaned into her touch closing his eyes.

"Taiki, i am...not leaving...you are important...ahh...for me.. I couldn't let you...die... I will live as...long as you believe... For now, bye, Taiki.. I...I love you..."Ami said with difficulty as she closed her eyes and vanished into the air.

"NOO! AMI!!!" Taiki screamed crying harder. He buried his face in his hands weeping like a child for the first time. His love was gone... Rei looked sorrowfully at Taiki and her heart broke even more. Oh, how much she understood him. She slowly crawled to his side and collected him in her arms while Taiki buried his face in her hair. Rei patted his hair silently crying.

"Be strong.." she whispered and felt Taiki giving her squeeze. She smiled sadly. After all he was always emotionally strong.

"Nate? Why would you jump in front of us? Why?" Healer whispered when Minako looked up at him.

"Because you are...important for us... We couldn't...let you die..."she answered wincing.

"Konegai...in our place protect Usagi...and this planet" Makoto said looking at Seiya who had tears in his eyes.

"Makoto..." he whispered as Makoto closed her eyes and disappeared in his arms.

"Don't leave... Usagi needs you" Healer said desperately. Minako smiled at him squeezing his hand lightly and then she joined Ami and Makoto as their lights slowly died out.

"NOOO!MATTE!MINAKO-CHAN,AMI-CHAN,MAKO-CHAN! DONT LEAVE ME ALONE! Don't leave me..." Usagi cried hardly. Seiya hugged her while a single tear slid down his cheek (end of the song). Galaxia looked at them pleased.

"HA-HA-HA! What a touchy scene!" she laughed while Rei and Taiki glared at her. Taiki looked at her with hatred in his eyes while his hands became fists. He hated her with all his heart! She took away his love from him! She took away his light of hope, his faith! She took away his princess! She took away everything from him!

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! SATR GENTLE UTERUS!" Maker screamed sending a flash of light towards Galaxia. The sudden attack threw her off guard and she was hit by Maker as she yelped in pain. However she recovered fast looking at Maker angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME?! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! HAAAH!" She screamed raising her bracelets which shone. Seiya hugged Usagi tightly closing his eyes ready for pain. Suddenly a pink light flashed again and the 5 of them found themselves in a dark room.

"Lights of 3 planets went out?" They heard a sad whisper. There were the Outer Senshi standing with their head hung down. Haruka looked up at Rei. Rei looked back sadly nodding as a single tear made its way down her cheek. Usagi looked at an empty space when her knees gave up and she fell to the ground with sleeping Chibi Chibi in her hands. Seiya knelt down next to her and held her while Usagi cried. Haruka closed her eyes not letting the pain win over her.

"Crying won't help anything. We have to be strong for the sake of them. We have to fight" she said determined turning her back to them.

"Yes, we have to be emotionally strong in order to be physically strong. Now you stay here and 4 us will go and continue the battle!" Michiru said standing next to Haruka.

"We will go too!" Healer said but was stopped by Setsuna's hand.

"No. Your injures are not good. You stay here. We will go" she said approaching Harka and Michiru with Hotaru by her side.

"Wait! I will come! I don't have any injures!"Rei said as Haruka looked at her and then nodded smiled. Rei smiled back and came closer to them. She stopped and looked at Usagi. She knelt down in front of her and put her hand on her knee.

"Be strong Usagi. I believe in you. Even if we are all gone, we will still believe in you. Remember that!" Rei said smiling down at the crying girl. And then she looked at Seiya.

"Protect her…" she whispered smiling softly at him as he nodded and smiled back. Rei threw a glance at Chibi Chibi and then at Taiki. He nodded at her and smiled a little. Rei nodded back and stood up. She looked at the Outer Senshi and they nodded at each other. The Outer senshi began running towards the entrance and Rei followed them. However after 2 paces she stopped abruptly and looked back. There was he standing looking at her sadly. Her eyes softened and she smiled gently. Yaten looked at her sadly. He was afraid that it would be the last time he would see her. Bu why was he feeling that way? She wouldn't die right? She wouldn't do it to him again,right? He was afraid of those questions. He saw her give him one last look before she followed Haruka and the others. He slid down the wall and sat on the ground. He had a strange feeling. Something horrible was going to happen.

Haruka,Michiru,Setsuna,Hotaru and Rei entered door of light when they found themselves in front of Galaxia.

"Hooo,you have com back? How brave! I was waiting for you!" She said smiling evilly. Haruka and Michiru glared at her.

"WORLD….SHAKING!" Uranud screamed attacking but Galaxia defeated it lightly.

"This is all you can do? Hah! How weak!"

"This is just the beginning!" Uranus said smirking as Neptune and Pluto attacked at once. Galaxia held her hand and with one motion she sent back it to them.

"SILENT WALL!"Saturn screamed jumping in front of them while her invisible wall defeated the attack.

"WHAT?"Galaxia asked widened eyes.

"Hah,I said that was the beginning! Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus screamed rushing towards Galaxia. She raised her sword and tried to knock Galaxia down. However Galaxia held her sword with one hand. Uranus gave a stronger push but Galaxia was unbelievably storng. Her sword slowly lot its shine and Galaxia sent Uranus back with one motion making her grit her teeth in pain.

"I wonder if it became dull!" Uranus said standing up.

"You blame your sword?" Mars asked astonishingly but smirked as she saw Uranus' look.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"WORLD SHAKING!" They screamed attacking together. A huge blast made its way towards Galaxia sending her to the ground. Mars and Uranus smirked in victory however that smirk vanished when Galaxia stood up laughing.

"BAKAS! I was just sent to the ground because of its impact not the strength! However I must praise for your brave act! And I must admit that it was not a weak attack! But not enough for me!"

"DAMN YOU!"Mars screamed. Galaxia looked at her and sent a blast towards them sending all of them to the ground as the Senshi cried out in pain.

"HAHAHA! Baka! Now I must take your star seeds! But… it is a pity to kill such strong soldiers. I wish you choose the other way. You could serve me instead. I will take your star seeds and in return I will give you some part of my power through these bracelets." She offered as bracelets appeared in her hands.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I would never be at your side." Hotaru screamed holding her arm.

"I would die other than join you!" Setsuna said wincing in pain as she tried to stand up but didn't succeed.

"Interesting…"Uranus said coming to a sitting position. She threw a look at Neptune and then at Mars. Mars and Neptune looked at each other and understood. That was it. They smirked as the 3 of them stood up.

"What? Uranus what are you talking about?" Hotaru asked desperately.

"If we wear those bracelets we will live right?" Mars asked smirking evilly. Galaxia nodded as she looked at 3 Senshi. Michiru looked at Haruka.

"I would endure anything with you. Even serving the devil" she said smiling.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS! DID YOU FORGET OUR DUTY?" Saturn screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"SHUT UP!" Uranus shouted at her making Saturn a step aback.

"Ok, here, take it" Mars said motioning to them.

"Wise choice" Galaixa smirked and sent 3 lights towards the standing senshi. They screamed in pain as their star seeds appeared above their heads.

"NOOO! URANUS,MARS,NEPTUNE!" Pluto screamed watching her friends screaming. She saw them fell to their knees as Galaxia took their star seeds.

"Beautiful… now take my power!" She said as bracelets appeared at the 3's wrists. Mars, Neptune and Uranus began shining as they could feel the energy and power drowning in them. They stood slowly and approached Galaxia standing next to her throne. They looked back at Setsuna and Hotaru while the 2 looked back sadly.

"You betrayed our princess" Hotaru whispered looking down. Mars smirked at her.

"Your princess is nothing but a weak whim. Now we have even stronger and more powerful mistress to serve to." She said making Galaxia smile in delight.

"Now show me your devotion. Take their star seeds!" Galaxia said while the 3 senshi approached Setsuna and Hotaru who stood up. Suddenly Uranus attacked them hitting Setsuna directly in her stomach as Setsuna screamed and flew to the ground.

"PLUTO!" Saturn screamed as she tried to run to Pluto's side but was held off by Neptune. Michiru smirked down at her evilly and slapped her hard across the face. Hotaru fell to the ground next to Setsuna holding her cheek.

"Setsuna…"

"Yes, I know. They are serious. Then we won't hold you back." She said two of them standing up. Mars and Neptune's bracelets shone as the lights made their ways towards Setsuna and Hotaru. Setsuna closed her eyes. And then…

Usagi leaned against the wall as she looked sadly down at Chibi-Chibi who was sleeping peacefully. How she wished to be in her place right now. How she wished that it was all dream. She couldn't forget that scene. She couldn't forget their ear-piercing screams. How she missed them… Their places were visible now that they were no longer here. Mercury would research Galaxia's weak place while Jupiter and Venus would make her cheer up and support her. Why? Why did they have to die? Cant they fight at least one battle without any sacrifice? Why did she always have to give up everything precious for her in order to protect the Earth? Did she always have to feel the pain of loss? She didn't want to feel it anymore. She couldn't bear it anymore. It was too much for her. She couldn't… Tears were burning her eyelids. But she didn't let them fall. She had to be strong. They asked her to be strong. She had to obey. She would be strong for her remaining friends, for Seiya. She would be… Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Chibi-Chibi stir in her arms. Chibi Chibi opened her eyes and looked at Usagi who smiled softly.

"You woke up?" she whispered.

"It would be better if she stayed asleep" Maker said bitterly as Usagi looked at them sadly. They were leaning against the lockers sitting on the ground.

"Don't blame her,Maker,she has nothing to do with anything" Healer said annoyed.

"It doesn't matter now. We have nothing to fight for. Our princess died and those girls gave their lives for us, but what did we do? We escaped once again. Now there is nothing to fight for" Taiki said closing his eyes painfully. Chibi Chibi stood up and ran to his side. She looked at her closer.

"Nothing?" she said cutely as Taiki looked astonished.

"Fight" Chibi Chibi said looking at the 3 of them. And then they remembered. Seiya remembered Jupiter asking them to protect Usagi and the earth and he remembered Rei asking him to protect Usagi. Yaten remembered Rei telling him that no matter what they believed in her and they knew that even though they died,they knew that she would bring them back. Taiki remembered Ami asking him to be strong and asked him to believe. He made his decision. He would be strong. He would believe in Usagi. He stood up with determination written on his face as the others followed his suit.

"We will fight until the death!" he said smiling at his friends.

"Yes, and we will win whatever happens!" Yaten said supporting his brother. Seiya looked at his brothers and then at Usagi. He approached her and hugged her.

"I believe in you" he whispered in her ear. "I will be by our side through everything. I promise" he said and pulled back. He leant in and kissed her lips gently and then looked at her. Usagi smiled at him.

"Arigatou. I will be strong I promise" she said as she looked at the others.

"Lets go" she said while the others nodded. She collected Chibi Chibi in her arms and they began running. They reached the door and entered it. But Usagi stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. There were Mars,Neptune and Uranus standing with bracelets on their wrists. She saw Mars and Neptune attack Saturn and Pluto (Yuugure Toki wa Youma no Yokan playing background).

"NOOOOO!" She screamed when she saw star seeds appearing in the air. Usagi ran to their sides and knelt in front of Setsuna and Hotaru. Tears began streaming down her face.

"Setuna-san! Hotaru-chan! Don't leave" she cried as Setsuna looked at her softly.

"Don't cry over us, princess… be….strong… everything will be ok…." She said breathing hard.

"Setsuna-san,please. Don't talk like that! Don't leave me! I need you!" Usagi wept hugging Setsuna.

"Princess… don't forget… to have faith…in yourself… believe in yourself… just like we do…" Hotaru whispered wincing in pain.

"Hotaru-chan!" Usagi cried bringing her closer too,as she hugged two of them. Setsuna raised her hand and patted her hair while Usagi pulled back looking at them.

"You will…always be…our princess…no matter who leaves you…we will…be always by your…side…. I promise…believe in yourself…. You will succeed…"she whispered and smiled one last time at her,then she closed her eyes and vanished into the air. Hotaru squeezed Usagi's hand as she followed Setsuna into the air.

"NOOOO" Usagi screamed as she hit the floor with her fists. Once again her important friends were gone. Fighter knelt down besides her and held her. However Fighter couldn't tear her eyes from Neptune,Uranus and Mars. Healer couldn't believe his eyes. They betrayed? He looked at Mars and saw evil stream coming from her. Why did she do it? What was she fighting for? How could she sell out her hime?(end of the song) Anger boiled inside him. That girl was not the girl he loved. She was changed. She was blinded by Galaxia's power. He definitely didn't love this Rei. Now the image of previous Rei was only in his imagination. He hated that traitor who betrayed her princess just for the power!

"TRAITORS! YOU SELD OUT!" Maker screamed looking at Neptune,Uranus and Mars who were smirking. Pluto's and Saturn's star seeds were shining in Neptune and Mars' palms.

"Now it is the end! Say goodbye to your planet! Take their star seeds!" Galaxia ordered as the 3 senshi took a step forward.

"Uranus! Neptune! MARS! Don't do it! I believe you! we are friends!" Usagi said desperately.

"Ahhh,friends" Uranus said mocking dreamy face.

"We will take your star seeds without you feeling any pain" Michiru said lightly.

"Because we are friends" Mars said smiling.

"Matte!" Galaxia said causing the 3 senshi look at her. Galaxia began laughing as she looked at Usagi.

"You saw them taking their partners' star seeds. You still believe them? Don't make me laugh!"

"I DO!"Usagi screamed looking with hatred at Galaxia who smirked at her.

"Don't take their star seeds yet. Show them reality!" she said standing up and then vanished as the black and red realm disappeared and they found themselves in a room. Usagi looked around trying to see something as the room was dark. Suddenly a light shone and she saw Uranus standing in front of her. She ran to Uranus with Chibi in her arms.

"Uranus! Please tell me that you are lying! It is all an act isn't it? You.." she was cut off by a hard slap as she fell to the ground.

"It is a reality" Uranus said coldly. Suddenly Fighter jumped out of nowhere hitting Uranus. Uranus blocked the attack but the impact made her stumble back. Fighter jumped next to Usagi as Healer and Maker appeared next to them.

"You,guys are so full of yourself! But cant you see that you cant defeat us?" Uranus said smiling at them.

"Don't boast!" Healer said through gritted teeth.

"How are you planning to defeat Galaxia when you cant even defeat us,huh?" Neptune appeared behind them as starlights looked at her angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Fighter screamed.

"You are an empty place! Nothing! That's why you couldn't protect and save your princess!" Mars said bitterly appearing across them.

"You don't know anything!" Healer screamed as she rushed to Mars' side and began throwing fists. Mars could avoid every attack, however his one fist hit her stomach as she winced. She looked at his eyes.

"It is my way" she whispered. Healer looked at her confused, but Mars then hit a powerful fist against his stomach sending him to the ground.

"HEALER!" Usagi screamed. Neptune and Mars jumped into the air and in moment they were next to Uranus.

"WORLD…."

"DEEP…"

"MARS FLAME…"

"STAR SERIOUS…"

"SHAKING…! SUBMERGE…! SNIPER…! LASER…!" The 4 screamed. However Neptune,Mars and Uranus' attack was stronger and it defeated Fighter's light. Fighter covered Usagi as a bright light shone making them close their eyes. They were thrown back causing them to scream. The room was destroyed and soon they found themselves on the ruins of building. Mars, Uranus and Neptune jumped onto the smooth place as they crossed their arms.

"Are you okay?" Fighter whispered looking softly at Usagi. She nodded weakly as they stood up. Fighter glared at 3 Senshi. Suddenly an evil laugh was heard and Galaxia appeared on the roof.

"So can you now see that this is reality?" she asked looking at Usagi.

"NO! I still can protect the earth!" Usagi screamed.

"HAHAHA! LOOK AROUND YOURSELF! THE EARTH IS BEING DESTRYOED!" Usagi and the starlights looked in horror around themselves. Everything was black as the buildings were destroyed and there were ruins everywhere.

"Take their star seeds!" Galaxia ordered. Uranus,Neptune and Mars raised their arms. Healer looked at Mars and was taken aback when her gaze softened. Fighter and Maker saw the same thing when they looked at Uranus and Neptune. ( the outer senhi's transformation song playing.3rd part)Suddenly they turned aback and aimed Galaxia who looked surprised. Their bracelets shone as lights made their ways towards Galaxia.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Galaxia began screaming while the starlights and Usagi looked wide eyes. So after all it WAS an act?

"Mars…" Healer whispered looking at Mars who had an angry and determined expression on her face. However Galaxia stopped screaming as the 3 senshi took a step back (end of the song).

"What?" Mars asked astonished.

"Her star seed didn't appear?" Neptune said with wide eyes.

"We made a direct hit!" Uranus said bitterly looking at Galaxia. Galaxia looked back at them and smirked.

"My,my… I was deceived all right! It is the first time I see such soldiers in the galaxy! Ready to take their partners' star seed and to sacrifice their lives while looking for an opening? You astonish me,people of earth!" she said laughing. Neptune fell to her knees looking down as she began trembling. All of that was futile?...

"We dirtied our hand with the blood of betrayal! Now we cant fly freely in the sky.." Uranus said looking down and closing her eyes. She hated herself.

"YOU WONT WIN! THE STARLIGHTS AND SAILOR MOON WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Mars screamed as angry tears flowed down her cheeks. Galaxia glared at her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled as a lightning began shooting through Mars' body. (Neptune's death playing) Healer looked with wide eyes as Mars was being tortured in front of his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!...."Mars screamed as the Galaxia went on torturing her.

"MARS! NO!" Healer screamed and began running towards Rei.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"Mars continued to scream. Neptune and Uranus looked wide eyes while their friend was tortured. They looked at Galaxia and attacked her once again with their bracelets. It made Galaxia scream again and cut the torture. Rei fell to the ground hitting hard.

"REI!" Healer screamed collecting Rei into his arms as she twisted and turned in pain.

"Now you will die!" Galaxia said as he bracelets on their wrists disappeared. Uranus fell to the ground next to Neptune.

"URANUS! NEPTUNE!" Usagi screamed.

"Fighter… from now on… it is you who must protect Usagi…"Uranus stuttered feeling the pain shoot through her veins. She crawled next to Neptune who was becoming invisible.

"She is…such a crybaby… please… look out for her for us…."Neptune said looking at Maker.

"Haruka…." She said painfully.

"What?" Uranus whispered.

"Haruka… I want to touch you…" Neptune said extending her hand. Uranus once again crawled with difficulty as she tried to reach the hand of Neptune. Neptune extended her hand even more desperately wanting to touch Uranus. At last their fingertips touched and they entwined their hands together.

"You are so warm…Michiru" Haruka whispered slowly closing her eyes.

"I can…see the light…"Michiru whispered and closed her eyes too. and then… Neptune and Uranud were no longer alive…

"NOOO! HARUKA-SAN! MICHITU-SAN!" Usagi screamed while she again began crying even more this time. Tears streamed down Seiya and Taiki's eyes as their friends died in front of their eyes. Then Usagi looked at Rei's side and cried even more losing her balance and falling to her knees. Healer held Mars as she winced in pain. Rei collected her left strength and opened her eyes.

"Yaten… I didn't know… that day I told you this evening… was today" she whispered as she raised her hand and caressed Yaten's cheek who was crying silently.

"Rei,please don't. you are too weak to talk" Yaten whispered as he held her close.

"No… I have to say it… I did it… because it was my way… it was my way of…" Rei hissed in pain as she held onto Yaten.

"Rei don't!" Yaten said desperately raising his voice.

"No… let me… it was my way of fighting… cause I had to save Usagi somehow… don't hate me Yaten…" Rei said closing her eyes in pain while tears streamed down her face.

"I could never hate you,Rei! Never! I love you too much! Rei i love you. Please,dont leave me again. Dont leave me all alone again... You are my everything"Yaten cried hugging her tightly. Rei slowly raised her one arm and hugged him back burying her face in the crook of his neck. God,how much she loved this scent...

She pulled back and smiled weakly at him.

"Yaten i...ahhh...i love..you too,always and...forever"she whispered looking at him one last time. And then she vanished into the air just like Uranus and Neptune. Yaten looked at the empty place in his arms as every memory with her entered his mind:their meeting,how they hated each other,their arguements,their confession under the rain,their first kiss,his first night at her house... He closed his eyes tightly not wanting to believe it as he cupped his face. No...it couldnt be... She didnt die... She didnt leave him again... She couldnt. Yaten felt hard breathing like someone was sucking air out of him. His heart was burning down in pain and agony as he held his throat. The air was too heavy to breathe. He opened his eyes gasping for air when he saw Taiki,Seiya and Usagi looking at him with tears in their eyes as flames danced in their deep orbs. So that was true. She was really gone. His one and only true love was roughly taken from him. The pain shot through his whole body as he held his head desperately. He looked up at the dark sky while fresh tears slid down his cheeks. He felt lonely once again... But this time... This time she was gone forever...

"REEEIII!!!" Yaten screamed hitting the ground furiously. He looked up at Galaxia with agony,hurt and hate in his eyes. She would pay for everything. He would take Rei's revenge on her...


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sooo,here is the last chapter, we have only a short epilogue to go after this chapter. I hope my story was not a disappointment. Here is the chapter 16. Read and Enjoy ^^,

Chapter 16

Usagi closed her eyes as the pain and anger shot through her veins. What kind of a princess she was, when she couldn't protect her sailor senshi? How could she stand there doing nothing, when all of her friends' lives were being taken? How could she stay calm and alive when she let them die? How? She was such a failure and disappointment. Now only Starlights were left. She was thankful to God that at least they were no taken from them. However two of them were not complete. She opened her eyes and looked at Taiki and Yaten. She could see they were trying hard to hold themselves calm. She could see tears shining in their eyes. It was her fault that they had lost their other half, their love. She knew what it meant to lose your love. She had tasted that pain with Mamoru, and now that's why she knew exactly how they were feeling. How could she let that happen? She thought about Rei, Haruka and Michiru. Tears came to her eyes when she once again remembered their sacrifice and death. They were even ready to serve Galaxia just to save the planet and her. They even took their partners' lives and they took the death into consideration in order to protect her. She wished she were brave like them. They fought until the last breath. She remembered Mars' final words, when Galaxia began torturing her. She believed that her and Starlights would be able to save the planet. She remembered Setsuna and Hotaru asking her to believe. But what did she do? She just didn't believe in Rei, Haruka and Michiru and she already was beginning to think that they were no longer friends. But then… Then she saw the sudden change in their eyes: that softness indicating that they were still friends and their sudden attack. How she felt guilty that moment they did it. She felt miserable. She felt like she had betrayed them by losing faith in them. She just couldn't bear it anymore. All that pain. Maybe if she gave up,then she would be able to see the others and apologize them?

"Gomen nei, Rei-chan… I won't be able to protect the planet as you said" Usagi whispered as she looked up at Galaxia who was standing in front of them with an evil smirk. Seiya looked at his beloved when he heard her words. How could she give up when everyone laid their hopes on her?

"Odango,don't give up. We are right next to you. I am always there for you. Everyone laid their hoped on you, believing that even though they died, you would save this world. You would ave innocent people and you would bring back the peace everyone wants so much. How can you give up when everyone has faith in you?" he whispered causing Usagi look up at his soft eyes. Seiya gave her a little smile trying to encourage her. Was he right? Had everyone laid their hoped on her believing her? Did they die knowing that she would bring them back no matter what? she wanted to… she wanted to bring them back. Would it be possible if she fight till the end? Would she be able to bring them back? She didn't know. But now that she thought about that Seiya was right. She didn't have a right to give up, when so many lives were wasted for the sake of her safety. She couldn't be so selfish. She smiled back at Seiya.

"You are right. I wont give up. I will fight until the end." Usagi said as they stood up. Usagi looked at Taiki and Yaten and smiled at them. She would fight for Ami and Rei. She would fight for Haruka and Michiru who gave their souls to the evil in order to save her. She would fight for Hotaru and Setsuna who sacrificed their lives to their partners without resisting them. She would fight for Minako and Makoto who jumped into the death for the sake of friendship. And she would fight for princess Kakkyuu who gave her life in order to save her fellow starlights. Taiki and Yaten saw the determination shining in Usagi's eyes as hope appeared in their own. Maybe they would be able to win? They smiled back at her softly. They, too, believed in her.

"Now the remaining star seed are yours. Just kneel in front of me and give me your star seeds without resisting. You know you wont be able to defeat me" Galaxia said looking at them. Usagi looked up softly at her.

"No. We won't give up. We won't give up till we win." She said softly as the other nodded glaring at the evil woman. Galaxia frowned. She still had a hope after all those things? After she killed all of her friends one by one in front of her eyes?

"STAR SERIOUS LASER! STAR GENTLE UTERUS! STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" the starlights screamed putting all their anger and pain in that one blast. Huge light shone from their wands as Galaxia covered her eyes from its shone. Blast was sent towards her causing her to scream. The Starlights held their wands putting even more strength in their attack as the light shone even more. Galaxia yelled in pain and fell to the ground as the attack was stopped. She looked weakly at her hand as it began bleeding. Her eyes widened. Suddenly she had a blurry vision as she saw herself standing on a small hill with all the star seeds shining around her.

"Give up… Stop the battle… Get away from evil…" a voice said in her head. However the evil inside her was stronger and it made the bleeding stop. She recovered and gained her strength back. Galaxia stood up and glared at the Starlights who were wide eyes. How could she recover from such a strong blast? Galaxia raised her hands and in one motion the starlights were sent to the wall behind them as they yelped in pain.

"STARLIGHTS! NO!" Usagi screamed as she saw her friends fall to the ground unconscious. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She wouldn't let them die too. She would protect them. She had to! She turned back to Galaxia.

"Galaxia,I know there is some good left inside of you! please! There is no reason to fight! We can understand each other!" she said desperately.

"Stop fooling around! How can you say that we can understand each other when we are so different? Cut it out!" Galaxia screamed as she attacked Usagi. A black lightning shone through Usaig's body causing her to scream. Galaxia strengthened the light while Usagi screamed even more tears pouring down her cheeks. No,that couldn't happen. She couldn't die. She couldn't let her friends' hope die with her. She wouldn't let them down. Suddenly a bright pink light shone causing Galaxia to look at the little girl while Usagi fell to the ground with a thump. She had no more strength to fight, as her fuku became ribbons around her. However she felt herself being raised from the ground by the pink light as she looked at Chibi Chibi with half open eyes. There she was flying in the air with closed eyes shining.

"The light of hope" Usagi whispered smiling. She saw Chibi Chibi slowly turning into a bright crystal. The crystal slowly flew towards her as it was buried in her chest in form of a heart shaped crystal. Usagi felt a new power flowing to her body. She closed her eyes and opened her arms letting the power completely embrace her. Wings appeared at the back of her as she was turned into Princess Serenity. The Stalights stirred as they slowly opened their eyes. They stood up and saw a bright light shining.

"Could it be.." Yaten whispered looking above at Usagi.

"The Light of hope!" Taiki said bewildered.

"She is a miracle!" Seiya whispered softly as he looked his beloved being turned into her princess mode. Usagi opened her eyes and looked at Galaxia softly. She embraced the crystal on her chest as she slowly landed near Starlights. Galaxia looked with wide eyes.

"What is this power? No it can't be! You can't use that power!" she screamed wanting to attack but her bracelets broke and shattered into the pieces as she looked with horror at Usagi.

"I will save you from Chaos, Galaxia" she said smiling at Galaxia. Usagi opened her hands as the bright crystal shone in her hands brightly. Usagi felt hands on her arms. She turned a little and saw the Starlights smiling at her as she felt their power flowing into the crystal. They were trying to strengthen the power of the crystal and they succeeded. The crystal shone even more as Galaxia screamed. Suddenly the world around them began shining as the dark clouds disappeared slowly. The 4 senshi saw Galaxia's tiara on her head breaking down and a black spirit coming out of her body being shattered by the light. Galaxia's long gold hair shone in the light when the crystal in Usagi's hand began slowly flying towards Galaxia. It came above her forehead and disappeared. Galaxia slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. Everything was back to the normal as the sun shone brightly at the sky. She looked around herself and saw the star seeds surrounding her. She felt ashamed and guilty. How could she do such a thing? How could she hurt innocent people? How could she kneel in front of Chaos when she was the strongest warrior in the entire galaxy? She turned her gaze at Usagi and Starlights who looked at her smiling. She slowly approached them and took Usagi's hands in her own.

"Thank you so much,princess. You saved the world from me. You saved ME from the evil. How can I thank you??" She said looking down as tears shone in her eyes. Usagi squeezed her hands making her look at her.

"Don't worry. You don't have to thank me. It is my duty. And please, don't feel guilty for anything Chaos did. It was not you. It was Chaos just controlling your body." She said softly making Galaxia smile.

"Thank you so much. I hope we can build a great friendship. And Starlights, I know that you wont forgive me for what I did to your planet. But I apologize. I apologize for every pain and hurt that I caused you to feel" she whispered looking at the Starlights. Seiya smiled down at her.

"We wont forgive you" he said as Galaxia looked down. However a hope shone in her eyes when she heard Seiya's words. "Because there is nothing to forgive. We know that you were guided by Chaos and that you didn't do it intentionally. We will rebuild the planet,don't worry."

"Thank you so much for your kindness. I will help you as much as I can, I promise. Now I will lead the star seeds before they got lost. I will be back, I promise" Galaxia said as she disappeared into the air the star seeds following her. Seiya looked down at Usagi and hugged her tightly.

"I am proud of you. You did great. I am so proud of you…" he whispered into her ear while Usagi hugged him back.

"You saved the planet and the galaxy,Usagi-chan. You saved the innocent people. WE are proud of you" Taiki said softly patting her Odangos. Yaten nodded and smiled at her. Usagi pulled back and looked tearfully at them.

"But I couldn't save my friends. They are all gone…" She whispered looking down.

"We are not gone, Usagi-chan" Rei's voice came from nowhere. Yaten looked with tears in his eyes as he saw a red star seed in front of him. He saw Rei appearing in front of them smiling at Usagi.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi shouted as she threw herself at Rei who hugged her back. Seiya saw 8 more star seeds appearing around them as the other senshi appeared smiling at them. Usagi broke the hug and looked around herself with the tears of joy in her eyes.

"Minna! You came back! I am so happy!" She said looking at her friends one by one.

"You saved the world,koneko-chan" Haruka said smiling softly down at her hime.

"We are proud of you, Usagi-chan" Ami said as Taiki looked at her happiness shining in her eyes.

"Thank you, Princess" Kakkyuu's voice came behind them as she appeared smiling.

"PRINCESS!" Starlights shouted happily kneeling down in front of their hime. Kakkyuu looked at them and patted each of their shoulders, telling them to stand up. She turned back to Usagi.

"You saved the galaxy and now we can go back to our planet to restore it" Kakkyuu said smiling. At the mention of returning, 3 couples looked at each other. Seiya looked at Usagi now knowing what to say. How could he leave her here all by herself when he loved her so much? Would he bear the pain? How would he cope without her?...

Taiki looked at Ami who looked back sadly at him. What were they doing without the other half? How could they be without each other when they were each other's everything? How?...

Rei looked at Yaten. So she was right… She was right when she told Haruka that she wouldn't be able to get back together with Yaten. He was going back… She didn't have time to explain him everything. At least she was happy that she apologized to him. At least he forgave her…

Kakkyuu saw the moment between lovers and smiled. They didn't know that she had a surprise for them.

"My dear fellow starlights. I have something to tell you. I know that even though you come with me you will leave your hearts here. Cause I know that each of you love one of these girls. So I decided long ago and talked to my other friends and we decided that, from now on, you are free from your duties and you can stay here. Of course, your transformation wand will still be by your side and you can use it anytime." She said smiling at them.

"But,princess…" Taiki tried but was cut off by Kakkyuu.

"No buts. I have no right to separate the people loving each other. So, I order you to stay here and be happy with your other half." She said looking between her starlights. Taiki and Seiya smiled at her and knelt down in front of her and then kissed her hand thanking her. Ami and Usagi threw themselves to their arms. Seiya and Taiki hugged them and then kissed them while Usagi and Ami shed tears of joy.

"Princess,I can come with you. I don't have any business left here" Yaten said looking at Kakkyuu. She looked at him confused and then at Rei. Rei looked desperately at him. She had to stop him. She couldn't let him go when she had such a chance. She just couldn't miss it.

"Yaten,please stay…" Rei said surprising everyone as they looked sadly at her. Yaten stopped midstep and looked down not turning to her.

"Why would I stay? I don't have anyone here. You broke up with me and you said that you don't love me." Yaten said sadly.

"No, please stay. I love you. The reason I did it is you. I broke up with you because I love you!" Rei said desperately tears running down her cheeks. Yaten turned to her and looked with rage.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT? YOU BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME? BULLSHIT!" Yaten screamed now anger boiling inside of him.

"YES! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Rei screamed back now tears pouring even more. She looked once more at him and was hurt by his angered gaze. So she did one thing she felt was right: she turned away and ran. Everyone looked at Yaten who looked down and sighed. What the hell was his problem? Why did he yell at her like that? He ran a hand through his hair and then looked up seeing everyone's gaze at him. Suddenly he felt a slap across his head.

"Ouch. Hey what the hell? What was that for?" he said confused looking at Haruka who was glaring at him with Michiru and Setsuna.

"You hurt her,you idiot! She was right! She did it because of her love towards you!" Haruka said through gritted teeth. Yaten looked even more confused.

"What do you mean? I don't understand"

"She did it, because we told her to. We had a reason to make her break up with you." Michiru said glaring at him for yelling at her friend. He really was a moron sometimes. Dumbhead!

"You?" Yaten said looking dumbfounded at them. They sighed annoyed. Setsuna smiled at them and cleared her throat making Yaten look at her.

"You know that I can see the future as I am the Time Guardian. Anyway I had a vision of this battle. I told about it to Haruka,Michiru and Rei. If Rei didn't break up with you, then at that battle you would die" Setsuna said calmly as everyone around her gasped. Yaten looked with wide eyes at her. He would die?

"I would die? But how? What does it have to do with Rei?"

"URGHHH,sometimes you can be really dumb!" Haruka said annoyed.

"Because then Rei wouldn't join to Haruka and Michiru in their plans and her star seed would be taken. You would jump in front of her. You could ask that everyone was killed too,but they came back. It was different with you. You would be badly injured by Haruka and Michiru, and the impact would kill you at once and then your star would die down. So I told Rei about it and she agreed with us that she would have to break up with you. Because then Galaxia wouldn't take her star seed and Haruka with Michiru wouldn't hurt you in order to for your brothers and Rei to feel pain. So she did the right thing. Now you understand that she truly loves you?" Setsuna explained Yaten. The others looked dumbfounded as Yaten knelt on the ground. So that was why since the ski lodge Haruka,Michiru and Setsuna were always right next to Rei? That was why she said she loved him when she died in his arms? That was why she said it was her way of fighting? Now he understood everything. Man, he truly was an idiot. And here he was yelling at her because she hurt him. How much did SHE hurt when she did all of those things? Yaten cupped his face from frustration.

"YOU IDIOT! RIGHT NOW YOU ARE GOING TO FOLLOW HER AND APOLOGIZE! BAKA!" Seiya shouted and slapped his head.

"Hey what's with you and hitting my head? Of course I am going to apologize right now." Yaten said glaring at Seiya. He stood up and knelt in front of Kakkyuu.

"I am sorry princess, I let you down" he whispered. Kakkyuu smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? You didn't let me down. I know what love is. So feel free to go." Kakkyuu smiled as Yaten looked up at her and smiled back softly.

"Thank you, princess. I will never forget you" He whispered as he then turned away and went after Rei.

BAKA! BAKA! How could he not believe her? Didn't he see how desperate and hurt she was? Wasn't it obvious? She tried so hard, she gave up on the most precious thing for her – she gave up on HIM, and what did he do? He asked his hime to take him with him just because she broke up with him. Of course she regretted every single word she said to him back there on the ski lodge. But did she have any choice? Rei ran and ran and ran… at last she found herself on the beach as the breeze was playing slightly with her hair and there were little waves at the sea. She collapsed on her knees and held her face with her hands pouring her heart. God, how much it hurt. How much it hurt when he yelled at her like that. And she thought that maybe after Kakkyuu's words she had a chance with him. But then he had to ruin everything. He had to crash her hope down. She hugged her knees burying her face in her arms. She was tired of constant pain and crying. She just couldn't do it anymore. Why did she let him break her walls? Back before him she was much happier than she was now. Or was she? Deep down she knew she was lying. Back then she felt hallow inside. She was alone and nobody cared about her that way. but with him, she felt like she was loved, she was important for someone, she was needed by someone. Rei looked up at the see while silent tears ran down her cheeks. The pain was too much. She just couldn't tolerate it. Where was Rei that was once so tough and strong? She didn't feel like herself anymore. It felt like someone replaced that Rei. Someone so weak and vulnerable, and crybaby. She was getting tired of this state. But what could she do? First time in her life she was too vulnerable to solve something. There was just no option. She couldn't just stand up and leave everything behind. It would be unfair to Usagi and her friends. So she had only one option left: to stay and to learn to live with that pain.

She sighed and once again buried her face in her arms. Probably he was gone by now. He had left her all alone without her other half, without air, without a shoulder to lean on… he had just left her… She swallowed a lump ad the fresh tears came to her eyes at the thought of him leaving her. Did he really leave her? Was he really that selfish?... Suddenly she felt someone collect her in their arms. Immediately she knew that scent. That mixed scent with perfume and his own masculine scent. She began crying even harder as he hugged her tightly. She buried her face on his neck and threw her arms around his shoulders. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes. She calmed down a little and raised her head from his neck looking at his soft eyes.

"You didn't leave…" she whispered hiccupping. Yaten smiled at her and wiped her tears with his thumb pads.

"Of course I didn't. How could I leave for the other planet when my heart lays here? Rei, I am so sorry for yelling at you. I don't know what was the matter with me. Guess, it was too much for me. But now that I think about it, it was very rude and selfish of me. Please forgive me. You did such a thing for me, and there I broke your heart." Yaten whispered showering her face with kisses. Rei looked at him confused.

"How did you know what I did?"

"Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru told me about it. I don't know what to say or how to act… I just… I don't know…" Yaten whispered frustrated and ran a hand through his hair. Rei put her fingers under his chin and caressed his cheek.

"You don't have to say something. I did it because I love you, Yaten. I did it because you are the most precious thing that I had ever had. You are my life, my everything. I just couldn't let you die. Do you understand? Then I would die with you right there. Of course I was dying inside little by little inside when I broke up with you. The nights were unbearable without you by my side, I couldn't feel your warmth next to me, I missed your touch, your kiss, your hug, your scent, your smile, I missed everything about you. I missed YOU. But I had to tolerate it. I love you damn too much to let you die. So don't say a thing. You would do the same thing, Seiya or Taiki, Ami or Usagi would do the same thing, I am sure. The most important thing is that right now Chaos is defeated and you are staying here by my side. The world is in peace and right now we are together. Or are we?" she said looking at him with fright in her eyes.

"Of course we are, Rei. I love you so much. You are right, we would do the same thing. I felt that way too,believe me. I missed to touch your hair, your face, I missed your lips on mine, I missed your hug, and especially when I slept at nights, it was like something was missing. Something was not right. And then I knew what: you were not beside me. I couldn't hold you or hug you or caress you whenever I slept. That felt damn too painful. But you are right. Right now we are together and that's what matters the most. Rei, I love you so much. Please, don't leave me again ever ever. When you died in my arms, it felt like my world was crushed down and like I was drowning in the pool of pain. It felt like my heart's place was empty. Without you there was nothing that was the reason for me to live in this world. Without you I am nothing… nothing" he whispered as he nuzzled her hair and then he cupped her face and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He kissed her with so much passion and love that, she was taken aback. However she recovered fast and returned the kiss with the same passion and love. Her hands danced in his hair while he slowly laid her down on the sand. His hand roamed on her body as he slowly began raising her short red dress. Rei's hand slowly slid down his neck and then his shoulders to his shirt. She slid her hands down his muscular chest and then she tugged the end of his shirt. They continued to kiss crazily as Yaten raised his hands and slid her dress's shoulders down. He broke the kiss and looked at her passion dancing in his green deep orbs. Rei looked back with the same passion understanding that he asked permission. Re slowly nodded. She kissed his cheek slowly kissing his face to his ear. And then she bit his earlobe.

"Yaten, please, make love to me…" she whispered huskily. Yaten cupped her face and made her look at him. He searched her eyes for some worry or uneasiness. But there was none.

"Are you sure?" he whispered looking at her. Rei nodded slowly as Yaten climbed on top of her. He leaned in and closed the gap between them kissing her softly and gently. He raised his hands to her dress' fallen shoulders and slid it down further. He completely undressed her upper side as her red bra was visible now. She blushed a little at his gaze and raised her arms to cover her chest, but he stopped it.

"Don't. Rei, you are beautiful. So beautiful and sexy…" he whispered huskily. Rei smiled at him a little and sneaked her arms around his neck bringing him closer. They kissed passionately, as their hands roamed along their bodies. Rei tugged his shirt and slowly began lifting it. They broke the kiss and she tossed the shirt to the side. His muscular chest was visible as she ran a hand along his chest making him shudder at her touch. He leaned to her ear and kissed the space under her ear.

"I love you so much, Rei" he whispered. Rei kissed his cheek as that night they showed each other how much they were loved. That was what true love was: no matter what they always end up together. No matter how many obstacles came to their ways, or no matter how many would come, Rei and Yaten would always end up together. Because they loved each other. Because their love was true and pure…

A/N: Soooo I hope you liked it guys… there will be a short epilogue and then the story will end. But I have already new ideas for the new story. And of course it will be Rei/Yaten, with Seiya/Usagi, Taiki/Ami and Haruka/Michiru. JA! ^^,


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay,guys. I was busy so had no time for updating. Anyway here is the chapter 17. Read and enjoy.

Epilogue

Rei's pov

Omg! How am i gonna tell him? He will flip out once he learns. God, please help me. What should i do? How should i act? Cut it out Rei, of course you are gonna tell him. There is no other way... So yes, that's it. This evening i am gonna prepare some delicious meal, i am gonna set the table beautifully and i will dress nicely and then at the end of the evening i will tell him. Yeah, that is awesome! I am a genius. I got up from the sofa and began walking towards the kitchen. On the way i couldn't help but look at our with him wedding photo. Yeap you heard right. Yaten and i have been married for 2 years now. And it has been 6 years since our final battle with Galaxia. We married at the age of 22 and 25. Now i am 24 years old and he is 27. You are gonna ask about Seiya and Usagi and Taiki with Ami. They got married too. Seiya and Usagi were the first ones to get married. They got marries after 2 years of course Galaxia's defeat. Abd right now guess what? Yeap, Chibiusa is born and now she is 6 months old. You should see her. She is soooo cute. Usagi keeps getting jelaous whenever Seiya calls Chibi his odango. Yeap i know what you are thingking right now: the same typical Usagi. They are very happy together and they have been going strong for so many years. They love each other still as if they are students, even more. I like how Seiya treats her. He makes her feel so special. I know that now even when i am not around, Seiya is gonna take good care of her and save her. Because i know that he loves her more than anything in this world.

As for Taiki and Ami, their wedding was just 2 weeks ago. They were the latest to marry. I don't know why, but Taiki proposed a little late. But Ami was ok with that. They both wanted to graduate from their second university and then to marry. I know,they are such nerds. Their one diploma is from Oxford and the other from Harvard. Can you imagine it? Now Taiki works as an expert in some project and he earns really good. Right now they are at their honey moon on Hawaii. That was sooo romantic of Taiki to take Ami there. Ami thought they wouldn't have honey moon, but my big bro made a surprise for her and gave her a ticket at their wedding night. Isn't that romantic? I talked to Ami 2 days ago and she said that it was super out there and that they were enjoying themselves. They even celebrated bro's birthday there and she surprised him with a romantic night on the beach where there were only two of then. Isn't that cute? I am sooo happy that Ami-chan found such a guy. And i am glad that Taiki loves Ami so much. He always says to me that Ami is the most wonderful thing thatt had happened to him and that she is the most precious thing for him. They are so happy too. I am happy that i have such friends as Seiya and Taiki now. I call both of them big bros.

Me with Yaten were the 3rd ones to get marry. So you wonder who was the 2nd? Well it was Haruka and Michiru. They had an amazing wedding just 3 weeks later Usagi and Seiya. Before i couldn't accept such couples like them. But after i saw them the first time i knew they were destined. Haruka and Michiru are so special for me. They are my best friends now. After their support back then we became even closer and formed a wonderful friendship. They visit me often and i go to their places pretty often too. Right now they have a cute boy named Helious. He is a year and a half years old. And you know what? He has a crush on out little Chibi. It is sooo damn cute to see how he always plays with her and cares about her. He has Haruka's blond hair and Mich's aqua eyes. I can feel that he is gonna be a heartbreaker in the future. He always plays with Chibi's short pink odangos. I even have a photo of them in such a position. Haruka and Michiru always had a special and strong bond. Now it is even stronger. They love each other very much and they never argue. It is the thing i love about them so much. They never have misunderstanding. One of them always meets the other halfway and they solve their problems gently. I love them so much. They are very important for me.

Makoto and Minako have boyfriends too. Right now Makoto have a bakery where she bakes delicious things and she always sends us and the others a cake or something like that. Minako is an idol now and she is even famous outside Japan. She is always busy with her tours and songs, but she always has aa time for us. Whenever we are having some kind of group meeting she just leaves everything and comes. The 2 of them are still funny like before. They keep making fun of Usagi while the rest of us lie on the ground holding our stomachs. They are damn too funny. Makoto and Mokoto are going to marry next month. Minako will have her wedding in a half year because of her trips.

And as for our beautiful Setsuna, she is seeing someone lately, i dont even know his namme cause i haven't met him yet. She is living with Haruka and Michiru. Whenever i call her she is always busy with Helious. She loves him very much and is always taking care of him. Since Hotaru is now living with her father, Setsuna tries to put all her love to Helious. Of course she still sees Hotaru, but not every day and every moment as it was before. She is working as pshycologist now and is very popular in Tokyo. She is a professional.

Ok, during my speech i have prepared everything and now all i have to do is dress up for my love. Our wedding was very small and beautiful. We only invited our closest friends, of course Kakkyuu and Galaxia including. It was very memorable and i am so happy right now. Yaten loves me so much and he always cares about me, his soft smile always makes me so joyful. I thank God every day for such a miracle as him. I still don't know how i managed to live without him for all so many years. It feels so goos to have someone who keeps you dear so much. I love him more than my life and i have to agree with my big bro that, he is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. He makes me feel so special. Of course we have our ups and downs, but at the end it is always the smae. We can't even stay apart for a day. We always end up together whatever what. I love him damn too much.

My thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. I checked my make up once more and went down to open the door. Once i opened it i found myself pressed against the wall and felt his lips on mine. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion as he licked my bottom lip. I gave him access and our tongues began battling while his hands roamed along my body. I ran my hands through his hair and then sneaked them around his neck bringing him closer. He put his hands under my hips and lift me up while i wounded my legs around his waist. He broke the kiss and began kissing and licking my soft spot making me moan.

" I missed you so much. You look damn too sexy in that dress" he whispered lustfully as i closed the gap between us once more passion and long building up inside me. The meal was long forgotten on the table as he guiding me towards our room.

I had my head on his bare muscular chests while he played with my hair. Our legs were dangled up together and we had arms around each other. I had a thin sheet around my bare body till my cleveage while had till his waist. We lay there quietly after out session as the weak lamp was on making his handsome face visible. I lifted my eyes and looked at him. It was now or never.

"Yaten... I have to tell you something..." i whispered causing him look at me worriedly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No,nothing is wrong. I juust have some news to tell you" i whispered avoiding eye contact.

" What is it?" he asked interest visible in his voice.

" Yaten, i... I am..." God, that was hard. I broke free from his embrace and sat down holding the sheet tightly against my chest. " I am pregnant" i whispered and slowly looked at him. He had an emotionless expression which freaked me out. Was he disappointed? Was it too early? I could feel tears coming to my eyes while he looked at me dumbfounded. That's it, he will leave me. He doesn't want a baby. But my fears were suppressed when i saw him breaking into huge smile as he pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips gently.

" REi it is a miracle... God i am so happy. Thank you so much for making me happy Rei. I love you so much..." he whispered as he kissed my face nonstop smiling. I smiled back at him and closed the gap between us. That night we made love for the second time while it was more passionate...

That is it. Of course we still fought there and here and we still had enemies. But no matter what, we were always together and will be forever. Because that day, the reason i sacrificed my love was him. Because that day i saved our future and now we were free to be together. We were each other's forever... Because we loved each other...


End file.
